Tavington
by Baroness of Slytherin
Summary: CHAPTER 32 IS UP.WORKING ON CH.33/SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN TO TAVINGTON AND CO. BUT WHAT? JUST WHO ARE THE BLACK DRAGOONS? R&R AND YOU WILL FIND OUT!
1. In the Beginning

IN THE BEGINNING...

Tavington glanced down at the man laying at his feet, wingled his musket at him, then spoke in barely a whisper.

"Perhaps now, my dear fellow, you will listen to reason?"

The man grunted saveagely, but said nothing.

Tavington grinned.

"No? You are obviously mad!"

More grunting, but this time, the man spoke.

"Mad? I am not the one who is mad, Colonel!"

Colonel Tavington eyed him silently for a moment, them aimed a well placed kick at his side.

"Oh? I may be mad, but do tell me what man who fights in this war, as I do, is not mad?"

The man spat on Tavington's boot.

"Mad! You are mad! The Butcher, that is what they call you!"

Tavington grinned slightly.

"So I have heard. Some men kill for honour. Some kill for glory. I, however, kill because I can. Though I must admit, there is also honour and glory in even that."

"Heartless fiend!" the man spat again on the Colonel's boot.

Tavington merely laughed at this.

"Heartless? No, no! I do have a heart..."

"You've murdered innocent women and children!"

Again he merely laughed.

"Yes, but only those who got in my way," he aimed yet another kick at the man's side, "But, I do have a heart. Why there is one woman..."

The man struggled to his feet, staggered slightly, and glared hatefully at the Colonel.

"Cornwallis' daughter for God's sake!"

Tavington smiled for the first time.

"Of course." He fingered the butt of his gun absently.

"She is a lady, and I doubt she would dally with one such as you, Colonel."

"Now that, is where you are woefully wrong,"

The man stared at him in bitter silence.

"She has dallied with me and is, in fact, awaiting me in my bed. Now, let us get on with the problem we have here..."

The man spit in Tavington's face.

"The Lord General will have your head, Tavington!"

"For, what?" he asked, wiping the spit from his cheek.

"Seducing his daughter!"

Tavington laughed slowly.

"I? I did nothing of the sort, Williams! No, she seduced me into her bed."

"You should have refused her advances, Colonel!" Williams growled.

"And why should I have? I have her, and will continue to have her...with or without your consent. Not, he added and pointed his musket at Williams' head, "That I would have asked you in regards to that matter."

Tavington barely felt the retort from the gun as it went off. Blood splayed over him, but did not seem to bother him in the slightest. The smell of gunpowder hung in the evening air.

He looked down at the crumpled form and grinned ruefully. After several moments, he smiled a slow and eerie smile.

"Perhaps next time, Williams, you will listen to reason?"

Again, he looked down at the dead man, nudged him with the toe of his boot, then laughed slowly.

"Ah yes, there will not be a next time."


	2. Lady Cornwallis

LADY CATHERINE CORNWALLIS

She watched them ride towards the house. Her father's men, the Green Dragoons. And at the head of this elite group...

She stared at him in awe, wondering if everything she had heard, was true.

Colonel William Tavington.

The Butcher.

She felt a tingling spread throughout her body, blushed slightly, and continued staring straight ahead.

The women behind her, servants all, whimpered and fidgeted. She turned a bit, stared them into silence, and returned her gaze to the man who now, sat his horse in front of her.

"Lady Cornwallis." he bowed from his saddle.

"Colonel Tavington." her tone cool and unafraid.

The women again, whimpered behind her.

"Hold your tongues!" she growled without turning around.

Silence fell once more.

Tavington eyed her for a moment.

Then, he smiled.

Catherine felt the tingling again...

What she could do to this man.

What HE could do to her...

Colonel Tavington.

"Why are you here?" she asked him.

He smiled again.

Tingling.

"Your father, Lord General Cornwallis, seems to think you need protection. Which, is why we have been sent here." he looked passed her at the servants, "Perhaps, he is right in that consideration?"

Catherine grinned.

"Perhaps, Colonel."

"I, and my men, are at your disposal. We will garrison here, until such time as your father sees fit to remove us."

She nodded.

"As you wish, Colonel."

He stared at her for a long while, then turned to his men.

"Set camp! Wilkins? See to it that the men keep well enough away from the house, and her Ladyship," Wilkins nodded, and Tavington continued, "Make certain the watch is set."

Wilkins jumped to attention, saluted and moved off.

"Now, Lady Cornwallis..."

"Catherine." she smiled at him.

"Catherine, yes I should think that being Mistress of this house, you will have suitable room for whomever I choose to place inside, yes?"

She nodded.

"Yes."

"And, just to make myself quite clear, I will be staying in this house with you."

"Oh? And why is that?"

"On your father's orders."

Again, the tingleing.

He would be so close...

"My father knows what is best, I'm sure."

Tavington nodded, dismounted from his horse, and came to stand on the steps. His eyes moved over her in wonder.

"But, as to where I shall be sleeping..."

Catherine felt the tingling heighten. He was so close...

The title of the head...the smile...the way he demanded from her...

"I have several bedrooms, Colonel. It is a rather large house, as you can see."

He nodded.

"And you sleep in which one of those bedrooms, Catherine?"

"It is the master bedroom. The largest of the rooms."

Again, he nodded.

"I will have that one, then."

Catherine could feel herself blushing. Could feel the heat rising over her body...

So close.

Wilkins reappeared at this moment. Tavington turned away from her.

So close.

"The men have been garrisoned, Sir."

"And the watch?"

"Two at the back of the house, and four will be in the front."

Tavington nodded his approval.

"Good, see to it then, that they are fed and made comfortable for the night."

"Yes, Sir!" Wilkins saluted him and left.

Catherine studied the Colonel's back. What she would do, just to run her hands down it...

The tingling grew.

He turned back to her.

"I shall need a place for an office of some kind..."

"The study will be made available to you, Colonel."

He nodded.

"And your servants?"

"Also yours to command."

He smiled slowly at her.

"And, yourself?"

The tingling threatened to take her over...

She stared at him silently.

He watched her. She could see the look...knew the look...had seen it often from other men.

But...

She had never given in to them.

Never.

But...

For this man?

She would give in.

Tavington titled his head, fixed her with a curious stare, and waited for her to answer.

"Myself?"

"Yes, if your servants are mine to command, what of yourself?"

"Colonel, I do not know what you mean by that."

He laughed softly. He moved closer to where she stood. So close she could feel his body...feel his own pulsating heat...

"I will command the servants...but, I will also command you, Catherine. You should know, that when I see something I want, I do not hesitate to take it."

She blushed at this.

"Yes, Colonel."

His smile was slow and hungry looking.

"I do hope, you will say yes?"

The tingling inside Catherine was now feverish...

What he could do to her.

When she spoke, it was in a whisper.

"For you, Colonel Tavington, there is no other answer."

His blue eyes moved over her slowly, deliberately.

"Tonight we shall get to know each other over dinner, and perhaps...well, perhaps later, we shall talk?"

"As you wish."

She wanted him.

Needed him.

Desired him.

What would her father say to this?

She laughed to herself.

What did it matter?

It did not.

And by the end of the evening...

She would see to it, that Tavington got what he wanted.

As for herself?

She was what he wanted.

He would have her.

The feel of his hands carassing her...touching her...

She quivered.

Tavington waited.

"Yes, Colonel, that would be lovely."

He bowed to her.

"Until this evening, my Lady Catherine."

She nodded at him as he mounted his horse, he sat there watching her, then nodded at the servants behind her.

"And see to it, that they are not here, when I come back."

She eyed him curiously.

"Why?"

"I want to be alone with the Mistress of this house."

The tingling grew more intense.

His mouth seeking hers...his fingertips brushing over nipples...

"Yes, of course. I will send them away."

Tavington nodded.

"Good, I want us to be alone...to get to," he motioned to the men surrounding him to move forward, "Know you."

Catherine let the heat engulf her this time.

"I shall await your return, Colonel Tavington."

His body over hers...holding her down...commanding her...

"Good, I look forward to my stay here."

One of the women whimpered loudly at this.

Without turning around, Catherine backhanded the woman, sending her staggering into the woman nearest her.

"That will teach you to hold your tongue!"

The woman stared wide eyed at her mistress.

Tavington smiled coolly at this.

"You are made of fire, Catherine," his eyes once again, moved over her, "I do hope, that you will display that later...for me."

"As you command, Colonel."

He nodded and rode away.

Catherine watched him leaving. The tingling spread to a new area now...

Tingling.

Heat rising.

His body crushing hers into the mattress.

She quivered.

She laughed abruptly.

If he could leave a path of destruction...death...

She could only pray he left her whole.

And if he did not?

Even that would be a delicious pleasure.


	3. Devil's Playground

**Devil's Playground**

He sat in the study that had been provided for his use, idle hands...devil's playground...

But he was the devil, wasn't he?

That's what they all said. Nevermind, that they called him 'The Butcher.' He knew that to be true.

The Butcher.

And...

The Ghost.

He was one.

The other man...

The Ghost.

So be it then.

Tavington sat with his eyes closed. Thoughts prevailed upon his time. Thoughts he usually chose to push aside...chose to dismiss as nonexistant.

But tonight...oh tonight, he could not push them aside, or dismiss them. No, these thoughts were too intriquing. Too blissful to call nonexistant.

Catherine Cornwallis.

The daughter of the man who commanded him. Daughter of the man who could be the end of his military career.

But yet...

Tavington sighed deeply. No worries now. No problems.

No Lord General here.

Frowning at this, William Tavington, known to all as 'The Butcher,' allowed his thoughts to turn to Catherine. What he wouldn't give to have her. To take her to his bed, ravage her over and over again.

What he wouldn't give.

Time enough for that to happen. Time enough to woe her into his arms. He could wait. Patience was not a virtue for Colonel Tavington, but still...for Lady Catherine Cornwallis, he'd wait.

But not for too long.

As he sat there thinking...craving and wanting...he sighed again.

Then he smiled.

Smiled at what he could do to her. What she could do to him. The feel of her hands moving over him...the taste of her mouth, her lips...

Again he smiled.

Again he allowed these thoughts to overtake him.

Desire was dangerous for a man like him.

But he desired her. Wanted her. Craved her.

Needed her.

Perhaps...oh just perhaps...taking her to his bed...stripping her naked...tasting her...kissing her roughly and deeply...then...

Oh then...crushing her into the mattress...sliding deep into her...feeling all that he knew would eventually belong to him.

And only to him.

Tavington opened his eyes slowly. There was now a strange, far away look in those blue eyes. War put that look there. But Lady Catherine Cornwallis put another look there...

Lust.

And not bloodlust...no, not this time.

This time, it was pure lust. Pure desire, craving, wanting...

Lust.

Tavington smiled coldly at this thought.

Take her to his bed.

Ravage her over and over...

...until she begged.

For more.

And, he would give it to her.

He would enjoy her.

And to hell with what her father said.


	4. Two Sisters

**Two Sisters**

The evening was warm. Too warm for his tastes, but there was not much he could do about it. A soldier went where he was sent. And the heat did not change that situation any.

Colonel Tavington sat his horse with an air of absolute command. His men followed close behind him, keeping a close eye on the surrounding woods. It would not do to be ambushed along the way.

No, that had already happened once that day, and Tavington was in no mood for it to be repeated.

He had other, more pressing issues to deal with.

Lady Catherine Cornwallis being one of those pressing issues.

Why had her father given him this hideous command? What had he done, to deserve this post? Protecting a female? Though the Lord General had insisted, that the Dragoons were not protecting just any female. This was, after all, his eldest daughter. Her safety was their first priority. Not to mention the land on which she now lived...the land was highly favourable. The house that stood on it, even more so.

But it was the woman who was Mistress of both, that demanded this protection. Never mind, Lord General Cornwallis had said, that she could look after herself. She was a good as any soldier, and perhaps, even more dangerous.

None of that made Tavington very happy. If she could protect herself, what did she need the Green Dragoons for? Having thought about it, he decided that it was the land they were here to defend.

Nevermind the woman.

But, that was the crux of the matter. Colonel Tavington DID mind her. There was more to her then met the eye, and that's what bothered him greatly. What he could not see of her, unnerved him.

Though only slightly. She was only a female. A woman. He could handle her with ease. She would not be a problem.

As they rounded the bend in the road, the huge house came into view. Tavington looked upon it with an air of acute satisfaction. To be master of this house would be a situation he could get use to. And to be master of the woman...

He smiled coldly to himself.

Oh yes, his to command. His to ravage over and over again...she would not refuse him that honour.

His right by all accounts. And be damned the Lord General.

He signed for them to halt. Captain Wilkins rode slowly over to him, nodded at the house, and awaited his commander's orders.

Tavington grinned faintly.

"Make certain that the pillet is set. No one is to leave here, nor is anyone to enter on this property. We have had one near fatal ambush today, and a second would not be favourable."

Wilkins nodded wearily.

"Yes, Sir."

Tavington motioned him away, turned slightly in his saddle, and stared back down the road they had travelled.

"Set a watch along the road, as well. If they do not come through the woods, they will most likely come along this road." He turned back and looked up at the house.

He did a double take.

A lone figure stood upon the porch watching them. For a long moment neither the Colonel, nor the figure, made any move.

Tavington had not seen this person when the Dragoons had been here earlier, so where had they come from? Who were they? And, were they Loyal to the King?

He would find out presently.

"Borden!"

The young man rode forward.

"Sir?"

Tavington eyed him for a second.

"Do you see what I see?"

Borden followed the Colonel's gaze, then nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"And what is that you see?"

Borden looked again.

"A woman, Sir."

Tavington nodded.

"Quite right, Borden. Now, you were with us when we were here earlier in the morning, yes?"

The young man nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

"Is that the same woman that we met then?"

Borden looked once more.

"I don't believe so, Sir."

"Nor do I, Borden."

Tavington allowed his gaze to sweep over the woman standing silently on the porch. No, this was definitely not the same woman. This was not, Lady Cornwallis.

This was not the woman he harboured a burning desire, want and need for.

"Borden?"

"Sir?"

"What are the differences between them?"

Borden studied the woman for a moment.

"She is blonde, Sir."

Tavington nodded.

"I can see that, Borden. Anything else?"

"Well, Sir, she is taller then the first. She is much paler, too."

Colonel Tavington grinned slowly.

"Yes, again, I can see that Borden. Look again."

Borden did as he was commanded.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Borden?"

The young man cleared his throat before speaking. A nervous habit he seemed to have picked up...the day he learned he would be under the command of Tavington.

The Butcher.

"There ar no other differences." he stated finally.

Tavington turned a frosty glare upon the young man, who shrank back in his saddle.

Then he smiled slowly.

"You are not mistaken in that, Borden. The first woman, and this one, " he nodded his head at her, "If I am not mistaken, and I am most certainly not, they are related in some way."

Borden eyed him curiously.

"Related, Sir? How do you mean?"

Tavington's smiled grew steadily.

"Sisters, Borden. She must be the other Lady Cornwallis."

Borden paled slightly.

"There are two of them...? he moaned, "Sir!" he added a second later.

Tavington nodded, ignoring his man's lapse in proper manners.

"That would appear to be the case, Borden."

The young man slumped forward a bit, then recovered himself.

"Sir?"

Tavington looked at him, but said nothing. Borden continued.

"Sir, that would be mean we are to protection not only the land, but TWO women. And..."

Tavington eyed him coolly.

"And?"

Borden was at a loss on how to continue. Tavington unnerved him considerably.

Tavington shook his head, turned away and stared at the young woman standing on the porch. She had not moved. She continued to stare at them in silence. And, if he was not mistaken, and he was not, she was watching him, more then the other men.

Nudging his horse forward, he made his way towards the porch, and to the woman who stood upon it. When he reached it, and her, he caught his breath.

She was, indeed, the other Lady Cornwallis. She had her elder sister's beauty, though where Catherine was redhaired with eyes of green, this sister...

She was blonde and pale, but much taller. She, Tavington concluded, was the regal one of the sisters. Catherine was the mistress, of course, but this one...oh this one was the one who carried out the orders of her sister.

He nodded to her, bowed from his saddle, and motioned at her.

"Madam."

She stared at him silently. A cool smile played at the corners of her full mouth.

Tavington looked passed her to the door of the house.

Where was Catherine?

"Colonel Tavington."

Momentarily startled, he returned his gaze to the woman. She was smiling at him. Not a warm, welcoming smile...no, this smile was cold, cruel and devious. Nowhere near the welcome he had gotten from her sister.

"Yes, I am Colonel Tavington."

She glared at him.

"I did not ask you, Colonel, if that was your name and rank. I know who you are. I merely wished for your undivided attention."

"And you had it, Madam."

She laughed softly.

"You do not lie well, Colonel."

"I do not understand what you mean."

She laughed once more.

"You looked passed me to the entrance of the house. Is there some other that you look for?"

Tavington stared at her with a cold, deadly look in his blue eyes.

"Madam, I am always looking. I watch everything. It is the way of a soldier to look beyond."

She laughed again.

"Yes, I know what the ways of a soldier are. I cannot help but to know that, Colonel."

He grinned.

"Be that as it may, you know who I am. I do not know who you are."

The woman eyed him curiously.

"As if you do not know! Do not pretend that you have not already figured out who I am. I saw you watching me before you ever made a move forward."

"Of course, madam."

She motioned towards the doorway.

"My sister will be along presently. You have already met Catherine, no?"

Tavington said nothing.

"Ah yes, I can see that you have. I can see she has had her usual affect on you."

Tavington muttered darkly.

"And what would that be?"

The woman laughed a long, cold laugh.

"She has you bewitched, which I find interesting. The Butcher is bewitched by a woman! I never thought that would happen, let alone see it with my own two eyes."

Tavington glared back at her, narrowing his eyes he pointed at her with a black leather gloved finger.

"I do not know what you mean, madam. I am here only on your father's orders, not to dally with his daughters! Do not presume to know what I feel towards anyone, or anything. It is a dangerous presumption."

She laughed.

"Dangerous or not, it is truth. And truth, regardless of what face it hides behind, will always come out. Now, Colonel Tavington..."

"What is your name, madame?" he cut acrossed her.

She smiled slowly.

"Lady Cornwallis, the younger."

She was infuriating. Just like her elder sister.

"That, I already knew. Do you not have a first name?"

She looked amused.

"Of course, Colonel."

He waited.

She laughed once more.

"My given name is Mona Alexandra Cornwallis."

Tavington nodded.

"I am pleased to met you, Lady Mona." he bowed slightly to her.

She stared at him in amusement.

"You are no gentleman, Colonel Tavington. Do not insult me with your pretenses to aristocracy."

At this, his cool reserve broke.

"Lady, if you will excuse me, I must see to my men."

She nodded.

"Oh, of course."

He bowed again, turned his horse, started off towards the camp.

"Colonel."

He stopped, turned in his saddle and stared at her.

"Yes, madam?"

A slow, cold smile crept over her pale, beautiful face.

"The truth is such, that there is not one, but TWO, who are bewitched."

Tavington stared blankly at her.

"Oh?"

The cold smile was now fully formed.

"Yes, Colonel...it seems my sister, despite her own cold and cruel nature, has been bewitched by you. Perhaps, if you admitted to that truth, it would be a much more pleasant stay for you?"

Tavington bristled with rage.

"Madam, I do not know what you mean by this. As I said, I am not here to dally with my commander's daughters, nor am I here on a plesant visit! I am here to protection what is the Lord General's."

Lady Mona smiled coldly.

"And that would be what, Colonel Tavington?"

"The house and the land it sits upon...and..." he hesitated. That was all she needed to hear.

Lady Mona laughed.

"You fail to mention something."

Tavington said nothing to this.

"Yes, you are here to protect the house, the land and..." she titled her head slightly, "His daughters. But, if I am not mistaken, you want one of us...but which one would it be? The eldest? The youngest? Or," she looked him at him directly.

"Or?" he asked coldly.

The same cold, cruel smile swept over her face again.

"Or, both of us?"

Tavington had never thought of that before. Not until she mentioned it...so forward for a Lady...so blatantly eager...

He smiled an equally cold, cruel smile and bowed to her.

"Perhaps, you will have to wait to find out? But for now, I have other matters to attend to, madam."

She nodded.

"Please attend to them then. My sister will be expecting you for dinner tonight, 7 o'clock suite you, Colonel?"

"Yes, it does. Tell her I shall be here promptly."

"Oh, I will do that."

He grinned.

"And you, madam?"

"I will be here. Not for dinner, but I will be here. You will, no doubt, see me later in the evening."

"I look forward to that, then." he bowed again.

"Good day to you, Colonel." she waved him away and went into the house.

As the door slammed shut behind her, Tavington muttered darkly to himself.

Just what had he done to deserve this?

And why, he thought wryly, had he not done it sooner?

He was going to enjoy this particular command.

Two for the price of one.

Catherine.

Mona.

Sisters.

He grinned evilly to himself.

Oh yes, he was going to enjoy them...


	5. Going to Slaughter

**Going to Slaughter**

He stared at the door for a moment, wondering if what he was about to enter into, was worth it. Fate had bestowed honour and glory, but yet, she had not been kind to him. His family's misfortunes had proven that time and again.

Colonel Tavington was not a man who gave in easily, nor was he one who allowed his heart to sway him in anything. It had hardened many years ago...cold as ice...yet...

He raised a hand, grasped the elegant silver knocker, and knocked twice. He could hear nothing moving inside the house, though not unusual in house as large as this one, still it made him a bit uneasy.

As he was about to knock once more, the heavy oak door opened, and there she stood. The emerald green silk dress flowed over curves and lines...ending in a pool at her feet. Her red hair was swept up into loose curls, a bit hung loose here and there, it was a beautiful sight to behold.

She smiled brightly at him.

"Colonel Tavington, you are a bit early."

He bowed quickly and grinned.

"Early, but prompt."

She nodded at him.

"Oh yes, that is quite true. Do come in." She stood back and allowed him to pass by into the cavernous hallway. As he came near her, he caught a pleasant scent.

"Roses, madam?"

Catherine Cornwallis stared at him a moment, nodded again, and flashed him a dazzling smile.

"Roses? Oh yes, such a lovely scent, wouldn't you say? Not my usual, but it will have to do for now."

Tavington shrugged slightly.

"I know next to nothing of perfumes, madam. Other then what my own mother used, though I don't believe she ever used this particular scent. Still, it does suite you well, Catherine."

Catherine's heart leaped quickly as he spoke, causing her to blush a deep pink.

He did not notice this.

Not at first.

But when he did...

He looked her over in silence, studying her face, noting the swell of her breasts, the full mouth with it's soft pink lips...

Yes, he would find her a very delicious morsel. An exotic food that was to be savoured, not hurried, and certainly not refused.

He could not refuse her. And she...oh she would not dare to refuse him.

"Colonel?"

He shook himself quickly and returned to the present moment.

"Yes, Catherine?"

"This way, please." she indicated a doorway off the hall, and led him into a richly decorated study.

"As you requested, Colonel."

"William." he said absently to her.

"I'm sorry?"

He turned and looked at her.

"My name, is William. If we are to get to know each other properly Catherine, you will call me by my given name. Therefore you will no longer need to address me as Colonel, or Colonel Tavington."

Catherine nodded quickly.

"Yes, Col-William."

"Good girl." he smiled ruefully at her.

She blushed again.

"Now as to what I requested."

"The study...you requested a place to work, did you not?" she looked a bit worried.

"Yes, I did. It will do for all intents and purposes, my dear."

A soft, anxious smile played at the corners of her mouth.

How he longed to kiss her. To taste the warmth, the sweetness...

Time enough for that later. Once they had gotten to know each other in the proper sort of way...and then...

And then, she would be his.

She would not be simply saying his name. No, she would be screaming it...he would have her screaming his name, screaming for more, before his stay was over.

Catherine, for her part, studied him in much the same way he studied her. His ridged uniform did not allow much to be seen, but she could imagine...imagine what strength lay beneath it. The muscles...the skin...the warmth...the hardness...

She blushed even more at just the mere thought of it. How unlady like it made her. How unlike a proper British Lady to think such thoughts.

Still, she lingered on them as he looked around the study, and as he moved from shelf to shelf, pulling a book from it's place here and there, she watched him. Watched the way he moved with a commanding air...watched the way his fingers touched things lightly...and wondered what those same fingers would feel like on her skin.

"Catherine?"

His voice seemed to come from a far off distance.

He waited.

"Catherine? Lady Cornwallis?"

She looked at him as if seeing him for the very first time, blushed profusely, and looked away again. She hoped he had not noticed how she had been watching him.

But, Tavington had noticed. And though he knew what she was thinking, clearly it was all over her beautiful face, he did not say that he did.

No, he would allow her these thoughts for awhile longer, and when it was time for her to finally realise them...

All in due course.

"I met your charming younger sister today."

Catherine glanced at him in surprise.

"Mona? Where did you...oh but of course, she was here when you came back."

He grinned faintly.

"Yes, and she did not give me such a warm welcome."

Catherine shook her head.

"No, I dare say she wouldn't have. Father has been a perfect brute to her, and she does not trust men of rank easily."

"Not as you do, Catherine?"

"I? I...I have learned to trust only those who deserve that trust."

She seemed flustered.

Good, he thought in satisfaction...if she is flustered, she won't be too difficult to win over.

But, she was mistress of this house. And her father had said she was as dangerous as any man...she could protect herself. But, did she want to?

He studied her again.

No, he decided quickly, she would want protection from a man, and not just any man would do for it, either. She wanted a man of rank...

William Tavington was just that man.

"William?" she said softly.

He turned, looked into those haunting green eyes, and felt something stirring inside him. He shuddered.

"Dinner will be shortly, as I said, you arrived a bit early, and it is not quite ready."

He nodded.

"Of course, I am sorry for that. I wanted to have a chance to see the study, perhaps a bit more of the house, and maybe..." he raised his hand to her face, and stroked her cheek slowly.

She melted at his touch.

"Maybe, spend some time with my charming and beautiful hostess."

Catherine quivered and felt her heart beating a tattoo inside her chest.

"Would you like that, Col-"

"What have I told you, my lady?"

"To call you by your name."

"Yes, and I expect you to do so."

His fingers trailed over her lips and to her chin. He took it in his hand, raised her head up, and stared into those green eyes. She looked away quickly.

And before she could do anything...before she could utter a single word, his mouth had engulfed hers. He kissed her slowly, deeply and with such a passion, she could feel it flooding her body with heat.

He felt her quivering against him. he knew what was inside her head at this moment. Knew what she wanted. And before the evening was over...

There would be much more then just this kiss.

"William..." leaning into his body, she sighed heavily.

He laughed low and soft.

"You seem to have not expected that."

She shook her head.

"No, I cannot say that I did. Everything that I have heard about you...no, I would never have expected you to do that, William."

He grinned coldly.

"No, I should think not. I like to strike by surprise. Though, from time to time, I also like to strike when they are fully aware. They tend to die easier that way."

Catherine looked up into his clear, cold blue eyes.

"How so?"

"If they are surpised by death, they do not accept it. But, if they know it is coming...well, they are much more ready to accept their fate."

She nodded at this, but said nothing to it. Reaching up to her hair, he removed the clip that held it in place, and allowed the silky redness to cascaded over his hand.

She shivered.

"How beautiful you are, my lady. Is there any man who has a claim to you, or would claim you?"

Catherine shook her head quickly.

"No."

William Tavington nodded his approval of this.

"Good, I want you for myself," he grinned, "Had there been any man to claim you, well I would have made him see reason."

Catherine shivered again.

"So you have claimed me? What of my sister?"

He looked down at her, all the while running his fingers through her long hair.

"In due time, I shall also claim her."

She looked up at him.

"Both of us?"

"Yes, both of you."

At first he thought she might refuse this, but then she smiled slowly.

"That, would be perfect, William."

"Mmm yes, I thought you might think so, my lady."

He looked around, caught sight of an elderly servant standing in the doorway to the study, thought of releasing her, and pulled her closer, instead...the servants would talk, but that did not bother him. Let them. He would be master of this house and all that resided with in it.

The servants. The slaves.

The Ladies Cornwallis.

And when he was...

He smiled slowly, coldly and cradled her tightly in his arms. he felt her quivering against him, the heat of her body stealing over him.

"Shall we go into dinner?" he asked.

She pulled away from him quickly, but reluctantly.

"Oh yes, yes of course."

He glanced at her.

"My lady?"

"Yes, William?"

His eyes moved over her body, then back to her face.

It was now or never.

No surprises.

Take her while she was aware.

"My lady, tonight..."

"Yes?"

He smiled hungrily at her.

"Tonight, you share my bed."

She stared at him.

She should refuse.

Knew to refuse.

But could not bring herself to do so.

She could not refuse him.

He held his hand out to her. She took it willingly.

He smiled the same hungry smile again.

Like a lamb to the slaughter.

She quivered at the thought.

For Colonel William Tavington...

She would gladly go to the slaughter.


	6. Shadowgate

**A/N: Ok, should have posted this with the beginning chapter, but well, I didn't. So, here it is! No, don't own The Patriot. Don't own Benjamin Martin(thank God). Definitely don't own Colonel Tavington(wish I did!). However, I DO own everything else. **

Mona stood back in the shadowy alcove listening.

And watching.

She saw the elderly servant usher her sister, and Colonel Tavington into the dining room, then return to the kitchens. All had gone quiet after that.

Though, it had not been quiet before this.

No, she had stood there listening to the conversation between them. And as she listened, fire seemed to spread throughout limbs and body...fire she not thought possible after all these years.

Fire. She shuddered involuntarily. The Rebels had burned their stables. The slave quarters and most of the fields. The only thing they had left untouched, was the house.

Shadowgate.

They had left it miraculously untouched. And, she knew why. It was a huge plantation house. It would make the perfect place to hole up, if it came down to it. And she knew also, that eventually, it would serve that purpose.

But for now, the Green Dragoons, were their sole protection from the pest-like Rebel Army. And the sadistically charming and handsome, Colonel Tavington was their saviour.

She laughed coldly at that thought.

Mona knew the stories that surrounded him. Knew what they called him. And knew with a clarity born of many years of being in her father's house, that when stories such as that, made their way halfway around the countryside...well, they must certainly be true.

The Butcher.

Again, she laughed coldly.

Killer of Rebels, innocent or not, and thorn in her father's side. Yes, Colonel Tavington was their saviour...a Killer Saviour.

One needed to kill in order to save. Isn't that how God went about it? Yes, that was exactly it. Be killed...in order to save. But that wasn't how Tavington operated.

No, he KILLED others, in order to save what he believed was worthy enough to save.

He was their Killer Saviour. And, as far as she was concerned...he was welcome here, no matter how much the servants and slaves balked at his presence.

He was welcome.

And now, as she had listened from her vantage point, he was claiming what he believed was worthy enough to claim.

Her sister.

As well as herself.

She shuddered slightly.

Tavington, in a few hours, would bed her elder sister, and if she waited long enough, and patiently, he would take her to his bed, also. Stange how things worked themselves out in time of war...how everything fell neatly into place.

When you thought, and not without good reason, that everything was most certainly lost.

No, their father had seen to it, that his daughters recieved the best protection he could offer them. In the form of Colonel William Tavington, The Butcher, and the elite Green Dragoons.

How stupid he had been, to think that they would be safe from his own legion! That Tavington would be an honourable man.

No, her father never thought beyond himself. He had simply passed off his daughters into the hands of mad man. Albeit, a charming and very handsome, mad man...

He had kissed Catherine. Despite not having seen it firsthand, she had overheard the wagging tongue of the elderly servant, as he informed the others of this fascinating situation.

Mona shivered. As if a cold breeze had crawled over her...as if...

As if.

But, there was nothing to be done now about this. Unless, of course, she put a blade in his gut...but no, no she could not do that. There was something about him, that kept her from harming him beyond just words. And she would harm him in that way...her tongue could be acid when called upon.

Just as her sister, Catherine, could be as dangerous as even one, of her father's Dragoons.

Catherine was the perfect match for Tavington in that area.

And Mona?

She was his match in another area. She could plot, scheme, arrange and carry out orders, as if they were but second nature to her.

And they were.

The ground back behind the plantation house was proof of that. The bodies buried beneath it, again, proof of what both Cornwallis sisters could do.

When she had encountered Colonel Tavington earlier in the day, she had wanted to boast of this. had wanted to inform him, that they did not need him, or the Dragoons. They could protect themselves.

But, she had reacted with cold indifference to him. Had put herself far above him, and had kept him at a safe, but still close enough, distance. She could keep him there...could watch him.

Want him.

Need him.

Desire him.

And he would never know this.

Let him play with Catherine for awhile. Let him take her as often as he wished, Mona would wait. She was very good at waiting.

And when that wait was over...

Tavington...

Mad Man.

Butcher.

Charming, handsome snake that he was.

And when it was over...

He would not know what hit him.


	7. If There Be Thorns

**A/N: Nope, still don't own The Patriot or any of the characters. Still, though, own everything else.**

Nothing moved in the shadows of the worn out fort, and every once in awhile, voices could be heard coming from a far off distance. Though they had been here for little under a week, legendary Green Dragoons were more then ready to leave.

Their leader, one Colonel William Tavington, was more anxious to leave then they were. He did not do well staying in one place for too long, and if he was forced into it...things would, and did, happen. His reputation always proceeded him. He was not a man to mess with, even on his best days.

Which, if truth be told, were very far and few between.

He was a complex man. Anger, spite and bitter hatred swelled his heart, and it led him to the brink of utter madness. It had earned him the despicable nickname, THE BUTCHER, and not without good reason.

His men did not worship him, nor did they call him friend. No, they were often times too afraid of him to do, or say, anything other then what was needed. His command was law, his anger like a raging storm, and the punishments metted out, swift and painful. His men did not question Tavington. Not if they valued their lives.

As he walked his rounds of the ancient fort, his mind went over orders, strategies and everything that was needed to command a calvary. A legion of men on a mission...

Tavington's rounds led him, as was usual, to the side of his captain, James Wilkins. He was not one to whom Tavington could confide in, and yet at the same time, he always made certain the young man was at his side. He kept those whom he could trust, as close as he could get them.

He trusted very, very few.

Captain Wilkins, when he noticed the Colonel walking towards him, stopped what he had been doing, came to brisk attention, saluted him, and waited for him to speak.

Tavington eyed him curiously for a moment.

"Have they arrived yet, Wilkins?"

"No Sir, they have not. But, we do expect them shortly. They have been forced to travel at night mainly, since the Rebels prefer to ambush during the day now."

Tavington nodded curtly.

"They have travelled here with a sturdy legion, I take it?"

Wilkins shook his head quickly.

"Not that I know of, Sir. I gathered they were travelling alone, without the benefit of any legions. General Cornwallis did not..."

Tavington halted him.

"What do you mean, they have travelled alone? A woman, a few slaves, maybe a servant or two. Why would he send them on alone?"

Wilkins shook his head again.

"I do not know, Sir."

Tavington muttered to himself.

"And yet, they have made it this far? No problems?"

"Not that I have heard..."

Tavingtion glanced at him.

"Sir." Wilkins added a second later.

"When they arrive, please send the woman to see me. I am anxious to hear why the General chose to send them in this manner."

"Yes, Sir." Wilkins saluted the Colonel and went back to his work.

He continued the rounds, and as he did so, he now had something new to think about. Something new, to ponder and straighten out. After awhile, he went back to his office, and remained there for the rest of the day.

"Sir?" Wilkins stood outside the door.

Colonel Tavington looked up from the booke he had been reading, then motioned him in.

"Yes, Wilkins?"

"You asked that I send the lady to see you as soon as they arrived."

Tavington nodded.

"Yes."

Something was not right here, he thought ruefully.

Wilkins glanced around, looked everywhere, but at the Colonel. When Tavington cleared his throat, the young captain finally looked at him.

"What is wrong, Wilkins? Did they arrive?"

Wilkins nodded.

"Yes Sir, they did."

Tavington stared at him.

"Well, where is she?"

Wilkins stared down at his feet, unsure of how to tell the Colonel the news he had come to bear.

He was trying not to remember what they did to the messenger of news such as this...

"Well, Sir..."

"Out with it man! I haven't all day to listen to you stutter and bleat like a lost sheep!"

Wilkins paled dreadfully.

"Sir, they did arrive a short time ago."

"And?"

"But not all of them, Sir."

Wilkins braced himself for the explosion he knew would come. It always did. At least in that, his commander was predictable.

"What do you mean by that, Wilkins? Either they all arrived, together, or they did not. Send the lady to me, I will sort this out presently."

Wilkins did not move, nor did he answer the Colonel's question.

Tavington glared fiercely at him.

"Is there something else, captain?"

The explosion was a mere moment away...

"Sir, I cannot send the lady to you."

Tavington's handsome face took on a hideous expression. He stood up from the sofa he had been sitting on, walked to where Wilkins stood bracing himself, and stopped in front of him.

"I gave you an order, Wilkins. I expect it to be followed the moment it leaves my lips. Send the lady to me. How difficult is that?"

The young captain shifted his weight slightly.

"Sir, she did not arrive with the others."

Tavington's eyes widened at this.

"Where is she then? If you are telling me she was captured...?"

Wilkins hook his head quickly.

"No, she wasn't captured, Sir."

This was beginning to irritate Tavington.

"Have you no idea where she might have gone?"

"The servants that arrived, three of them, said she went straight on to the plantation house, Shadowgate. She is most likely already there, Sir."

Tavington's composure was slipping quickly.

He knew what was to be done now...spur of the moment plans...not that he minded, he was anxious to leave this miserable place.

But to have this happen? The lady was making a fool of him.

He would have to set her straight on that. He would not be made a fool of...not by a mere woman.

He did not give a damn, who's daughter she was. She would not play him like a puppet...

No, she would learn all too soon, what happened when you angered William Tavington.

"Anything else, Wilkins?" Tavington asked after a moment's silence.

"Yes, Sir."

"Well, what is it?"

"You do know who she is, don't you Sir?"

"Of course I know who she is!"

"Sir, Lady Cornwallis also took several swords and muskets with her to the plantation. I thought you should be informed of it."

Tavington grinned coldly.

"Yes, thank you for informing me. I'm sure it is nothing, Wilkins. The Lord General most likely sent them with her, as protection."

Wilkins nodded.

"Yes, I should say he did," he caught the Colonel's gcool glance, "Sir."

"Anything else?"

"No, Sir."

"Then I suggest you get the men in order, have the horses fed, watered and saddled. Be ready to leave in an hour's time."

Wilkins saluted him.

"Very well, Sir."

When the young man had left, he stood looking out at the hardpacked earth of the fort. This was not what he had expected. He did not need this.

Damn that woman!

He had never met her...never even seen her before...

Lady Catherine Cornwallis. Daughter of the Lord General Cornwallis.

Damn it all!

When he arrived at the plantation, she better have a damn good reason for going on without the protection of the Green Dragoons. She better, or else.

To hell with her father.

**A/N: What's going to happen next? Who knows! R and R, please! thank you kindly, loves!**


	8. Have You Met?

**A/N: You know the drill!**

The many candles cast eerie shapes and shadows around the room, hiding who knew what with in them, and making one man very uneasy.

Colonel Tavington sat silently, watching Lady Cornwallis. She had yet to look at him, and for whatever reason, she kept her eyes on her lap.

"Catherine?"

She shuddered slightly at the sound of his voice.

He studied her for a moment.

"Catherine, might I ask what bothers you tonight? You seem rather preoccupied by something."

She still did not look at him, but nodded quickly in answer to his question.

He took this to mean that he should ask what the problem was. How infuriating these women could be! He could only imagine, and with great distaste, what her mother had been like.

"Catherine, I shall ask only once, what is bothering you? What has your mind so preoccupied, that you can't even look at me?"

Catherine Cornwallis turned her head, looked up at him, smiled vaguely and looked back down at her lap.

"Catherine." he said once more.

"My lord, may I ask you a question?"

He grinned.

"Of course, madam."

She seemed to steele her courage and her nerve, then looked directly at him.

Those green eyes...

He shook his head quickly.

She gave no sign of having noticed his reaction, though her eyes travelled over his face rapidly, she simply ran headlong, into what she wanted to ask him.

"Colonel, have you ever met a woman, who is just as good as a man, but perhaps better then he is?"

Tavington stared at her briefly.

"No, of course not, madam. The women that I have met, simply don't fit that description."

"How so?" Catherine inquired.

Tavington thought about this for a second. Reaching over, he took her small, warm hand into his own, and laughed.

"They care nothing for military life, my dear. They would no sooner touch a saber, or a musket, then they would a poisonous snake. And, " he laughed again, "I doubt, they would ever ride a horse in quite the same manner as a man."

Catherine smiled slowly.

"But, have you ever wanted to meet one who would touch a saber or a musket, or who would ride a horse as a man would? Has it never interested you in the slightest, Colonel?"

"William. I asked that you call me, William."

She nodded.

"I am sorry, my lord," she smiled again, "William."

He couldn't help, but to smile back at her. Despite his uneasiness at being in this gloomy room, when Lady Catherine Cornwallis smiled, it drove everything else out of his mind.

"Well?" she asked him after a moment's silence.

"No madam, I haven't."

Catherine's smiled changed abruptly.

"You say you haven't met one, correct?"

Tavington nodded.

"That's correct."

She studied his handsome face. He still held her hand in his, and without warning, she yanked her hand free of his.

He looked astonished by this.

"Have I offended you, Catherine?"

"No you haven't, William."

She leaned a bit closer to him, ran her fingers along his arm...

And once more, without warning, she drew his saber and held it up before him.

"You say you haven't met a woman like that, William...but I say you have."

Tavington glared furiously at her.

How dare she!

"Madam, I don't know what game you wish to play with me, but I warn you, it won't end well."

Catherine only smiled coldly.

"Oh William! I sit before you, as proof that such women do exist! Now here, in this God forsaken hell, there are two of them. I am one..."

Tavington's expression was unreadable.

"And the other? Your sister, Mona?"

Catherine nodded.

"Yes, my sister Mona."

She lay his saber longways on the dark oak table, touched it with the greatest respect, and then looked at him warmly.

"It is the extension of you, my lord."

"Every solider's sword and musket, would be an extension of themselves. We become one with our weapons, my lady."

She touched the gleaming sword again, but with only her fingertips.

"What else, would it be an extension of, William?"

Tavington smiled.

"I believe you know that answer, my pet, as well as I do."

She blushed slightly, recovering herself quickly, then smiled once more.

"Yes, I do know that answer, William."

How he loved the way his name fell from her silky lips...

His smile widened a bit.

"And that answer, Catherine?"

Again, she blushed.

But she never hesistated to answer.

"It would, obviously, be an extension of your manhood, correct?"

The shadows now hung low around them.

He shuddered uneasily.

"Yes, madam."

He dearly wanted to show her that extension...wanted to plunge deep into her, feel her clinging to him...

But that, he reasoned, would happen soon enough.

Perhaps, the moment they left this table?

Perhaps, even before they left it?

Perhaps, right now?

he reached over, grasped her hand in his again, and pulled her from her chair. When she stood before him, he allowed his eyes to undress her in his mind...then, even though he knew she would not resist, he allowed his hands to carass, to feel, to study her body.

Soft moans floated from her lips.

"Madam," Tavington looked into her eyes, "Have you ever met a man, who could make you so frustrated, that you simply couldn't resist him?"

Catherine shook her head.

"No, my lord, I have not."

He smiled at her.

"You said you haven't, but tonight...oh tonight, I shall prove that he does exist."

He encircled her waist with one arm, dragging her closer to him...

She could feel the heat rising...the fire building...how it would burn her...

And yet, she didn't care if it did.

Catherine sank down onto his lap, straddling his legs and facing him.

He smiled wickedly at her.

"Perhaps, dinner is now over, my pet?"

"Oh yes, my lord, I do think it is."

He snuzzled her slender neck, letting his lips burn trails of fire along her skin.

"But, my lord...what if..."

He silenced her with a deep, passionate kiss. When it was over, she repeated what he had silenced.

"What would the servants think, my lord?"

Colonel Tavington laughed coldly.

"And you care what servants think? You are their mistress, you own them! What you do, is no concern of theirs."

Catherine smiled .

"You are right, William. If they talk, their tongues can always be silenced..."

She nodded towards his saber.

The shadows now drew in upon them. But this time...

This time, Tavington didn't shudder with uneasiness.

It didn't matter...let the shadows do what they will...

He had something far more important to concentrate on...

She moved against him willingly, waiting for his reaction...hoping he would not hesistate in taking her...

Whether here...in her bed...or, where ever he choose...she wouldn't resist him.

Not now.

Not ever.

She moaned deeply, as his hand found it's way inside her bodice...he cupped her firm breast in his hand, squeezed it roughly, and before she could utter a single cry, his mouth engulfed hers completely. The kiss heightened her senses, the fire that ran through her veins, burned ever hotter.

For him.

When the Colonel finally broke the kiss, he gazed at her with a longing so great, for a moment, he wondered if it were but a dream.

But, it wasn't.

How could war be a dream?

How could she, Lady Catherine Cornwallis, daughter of the Lord General, be but a dream?

It wasn't.

And she, sitting here warm and willing upon his lap, his hand still carassing her breast, his body desiring her, his manhood aching to be buried deep within her...

If she was a dream...

Colonel Tavington gazed into her haunting green eyes...

If she was a dream...

Waking would be a bitter blow.

And to a man such as William Tavington, bitter blows could end in bloodshed.

**A/N: Please R and R! And, you'll see what happens next! Thank you!**


	9. Tavington's Thoughts

A/N: This from Tavington's POV. About what he thinks of himself, and all that is happening around him. Also, you know the drill! I don't own The Patriot. Nor, Colonel Tavington, though I wish I did! Everything else, is mine.

There hasn't been much I wish to say lately, but I suppose everything has it's place, and when one wishes to say something, they will.

But, not I.

I am William Tavington. Colonel Tavington. The Butcher. Mad Man. Killer. Saviour.

Call me what you will, I don't care any longer. I think, no I believe, that I stopped caring many years ago. In fact...

I stopped believing, many years ago.

Not that it matters, mind you. You are nothing to me, and if truth be told...and it will...I am nothing to you.

It's been so long since I enjoyed the company of a beautiful woman. This war leaves no opportunity for such pleasures. I have, however, had their company, just not in the way one wishes after awhile. I take them and leave them. They suit their purpose.

I had no desire for anything beyond that.

No.

Until SHE was put in my path. Why her? I have asked myself. Why this woman? I have asked God. And the only answer I recieve?

"Just because."

Why this woman? Why did she have to be the daughter of the Lord General, himself?

"Just because."

I want a better answer then that! Damn it, this is war! I must have answers that make sense! That do not leave me troubled and uneasy.

But yet...oh, but yet...

I am troubled.

I am uneasy.

Meeting her. Seducing her. Taking her.

And now...

I sit here staring out at the moonlight, and I wonder...wonder if and when, her father hears of this, what he will say? What he will do?

And what price I shall have to pay for my treason.

Yes, it is treason.

I can see her in the bed. Her red hair flowing over the pillow...her white skin glowing in the moonlight...and for just a moment...

I call myself traitor.

I am a Mad Man. For in having taken the daughter of the man who could undo me, I have betrayed him. I have betrayed my rank. I have committed treason.

Hang me, if you wish. I do not care.

Looking at her...needing her...wanting her...and oh God, why this feeling...

Why this feeling?

Of wanting to love her?

And knowing, as I always do, that in the end...

That in the end, I will betray her, as well.

We will remain here for a day or so more, and then be gone. She is to leave with us, as her father wants her to be with him. Where he knows she is safe. She AND her sister...he wants them safe.

But, does he realise, he has placed both of them right into the arms of a mad man?

Yes, I do call myself that.

I want both. I love both. I love one more. I want one more. I want to be lost in both of them.

This is war. I am a Colonel. I command an elite legion of fighting men.

We leave from here, to South Carolina. Perhaps there, I will forget this feeling...this irksome and maddening feeling of love?

Perhaps there...

I am being sent there for reasons known and unknown. I will recieve my orders when I arrive...and will hand over both sisters to their father. And yet...perhaps...

No, I will not think of that. To ask what I want of the Lord General...would be madness, indeed! To ask him for the hand of his daughter...maybe, for even both of them...

Treason.

Traitor.

Betrayal.

Perhaps, I should take her hand in marriage here, now, before we leave? She has already agreed to it. Maybe...

Treason.

Traitor.

Betrayal.

Death.

South Carolina.

I am William Tavington.

Colonel Tavington.

And whatever comes to pass from this...

I will love her forever.

Mad Man.

**A/N: What's going to happen next? The next chapter shall be up shortly! R and R! Thank you kindly!**


	10. Timeless

**A/N: Same as before…I don't own any of them…just what came from my mine!**

TIMELESS

Colonel Tavington stood at the window of the massive bedroom, and looked out over the front lawn of the plantation house. The moonlight filled the room with a brightness he had never experienced before, and most likely never would again.

He could see the men encamped around the grounds, could even see the many horses, his included, and was satisified that all was in order.

A slight movement from behind him, made him turn and look towards the huge oak bed. She rolled over, burrowed further into the blankets, but did not wake.

Good, he thought wearily. If she remains asleep, he wouldn't have to explain why he was not there beside her. He wouldn't have to tell her what had woke him from a deep sleep, and had him standing before a window. What had woken him, only to feel the need to write. To put his turbulant thoughts out in the open for all to see.

Tavington wasn't sure why he had. Or, what purpose it would serve later. But, he knew that if he hadn't done so, sleep would fail him yet again, as it had so many times before. As it had done the night before...before he met her.

Catherine Olivia Cornwallis.

Daughter of the Lord General himself.

The Colonel looked towards the small desk, walked back to it, and sat down. he stared at the parchment before him, at the words he had hesistated to write, and sighed inwardly. Her name was repeated throughout...as was her father's, as was his, as was her sister's. He stared at it for so long, it blurred his vision entirely.

With an angry groan, he picked the parchment up, grumpled into a ball and tossed it into the fireplace. The steadily burning flames consumed it quickly. He sighed again.

He heard her move again, and turned once more and watched her.

How beautiful she was...how exquisitely exotic...

In his mind, he could see what had taken place only hours ago...what had destroyed what little control he had over his emotions, and what had opened him up to something he had for so long, tried to repress.

Tavington shook his head to dispell these thoughts. Why should he continue to relive it? Was she doing so? In her dreams, perhaps? Would she even remember, or care, what he had done to her?

And, would she care what she had done to him?

Again, she moved, and again, he turned back to watch her.

But this time...this time, she did not remain asleep.

She sat up, looked at the empty spot beside her, then looked around the room. Finally, her eyes came to rest upon him...he shuddered slightly.

"William?"

For a moment, he said nothing. Then he rose from the chair, and walked towards the bed. She watched him with a longing gaze.

"William?" she asked again.

"Yes, Catherine?"

She studied him.

"Why are you awake?"

He had known she would ask this. Had known she would wish to know...to know what made him so restless and uneasy here...

"My work," he said as he eased himself down on the bed, "Is never done, my love."

"Of course, Colonel."

He laughed softly.

"You have addressed me as one of my men would, when I am giving orders!"

Catherine laughed in turn.

"I mean you no offense, William. I wondered why you were not next to me, that is all."

He nodded.

"I know, my dear. But, as I said, my work is never done. This war has prayed the minds of men who are far greater then I, and yet, they have slept untroubled by it."

"Colonel, the rule so of war, dictate that only the men who do not see the bloodshed shall sleep untroubled, unworried and untouched."

He studied her face.

"Oh?"

"My father, for instance."

"He is the Lord General, Catherine. How is it that he can remain untouched by this war?"

"Have you seen him fight? Have you seen him leave his comfortable, and safe, quarters, to go and fight amongst his men?"

Tavington didn't reply.

"No, you haven't, William. And, if he has his way, you never will. He and that lackey of his, O'Hara, will never fight as common soldiers do. He will always sleep easy at night."

Again, he studied her lovely face.

"How is it, Catherine, that you know so much about war?"

She laughed abruptly and coldly.

"How do I know so much? The Lord General weaned me on it...I am the closest he has to a son! My sister, closer still...but, when one is consistantly exposed to it, one will, naturally, learn much about it."

Tavington nodded in understanding.

"And, what we did tonight? How have you learned so much about pleasing a man? I doubt your father taught you that."

Catherine blushed, then smiled slowly.

"I never learned a thing about it. I taught myself, of course."

He stared at her.

"But yet, you..." he looked away, lost in his thoughts.

She turned him to face her again.

"I pleasured you, did I not?"

He nodded.

"Of course, my lady."

"And yet, you are amazed by that, are you not? Oh but it is all over your face! So yes, I can see that you are."

"How did you...know what I wanted?"

She smiled at him, reached over and stroked his cheek softly, then moved closer to him.

He eagerly pulled her into his arms.

"I knew from watching you, William. From studying you when you first arrived at Shadowgate. The way you sat your horse with an air of absolute command...the way you carried yourself...the way you moved...spoke...I studied all of you."

He tightened his embrace, ran his fingers thru the long, silky redhair and sighed.

"I see, my lady. And did all that, help you in pleasuring me?"

She blushed again.

"Yes, my lord, it did. Now, might I ask you, how you knew how to pleasure me?"

He moved one hand down along her back, tracing circles along her soft skin. He caught her chin in his other hand, tilted her head up, and brushed his lips over hers. He felt her quivering in his arms.

"Colonel..." she moaned into the kiss.

"Shhh," he whispered softly.

He knew what was coming. He knew with a clarity of a dying man, what come from this one little kiss...

Laying her back on the bed, letting his fingers move over her skin...hearing her moans...knowing...

He thought of the words on that now long gone parchment...

'Treason.'

'Betrayal.'

'Mad Man.'

She spread her legs willing again for him. He settled between them, feeling the heat encircle him, her arms wrap around his neck...

'Treason.'

'Betrayal.'

'Mad Man.'

Slipping slowly into her warm, wet tightness, he moaned...his thoughts fled, and he sank deeper into her...

'Treason.'

'Betrayal.'

"Mad Man.'

Time would prove to be the enemy...

To him.

To her.

To them.

But for now, as he thrust harder into her, feeling her muscles tighten, her legs locked around him...he allowed himself to let go...

Because for now, everything for Tavington was timeless...

And the enemy...

Did not yet exist.

**A/N: A little bit more….well, read on dear friends! R and R!**


	11. Providence

**A/N: Same drill!**

PROVIDENCE

Somewhere in the woods of a far distant world, a man moved silently and carefully. The weapon he carried glittered in the moon's cold gloom.

He switched it to his other hand, flung the weapon hard, at a nearby tree, and smiled with chilling satisfaction when a muffled 'thunk' came back to him.

The man continued to move within the shadowy depths of the woods. He seemed but a shadow himself, a mere apparition.

A ghost.

He retrieved his weapon from the offending tree trunk, skirted the thornbush that grew as silent and as deadly as he was, and moved still deeper into the woods.

A loud crack startled him.

He stopped and listened. Whatever had made the sound, would soon appear, and when it finally did...

The man would be ready.

In a plantation house further away, though not so distant, a man groaned restlessly in his sleep.

He slept on.

The nightmares had continued, despite his weariness, despite everything...

...on and on they went.

They marched like soldiers, steady and in a bizaare orderly fashion. Yet, they did so without command from any human voice. On and on they marched. Going ahead of him, though always coming back, just to see if he still followed.

As if he could have done anything else.

And follow, he did.

The nightmares were always the same. Never varied. Never changing.

Never ceasing their relentless march through his fevered mind.

Always taunting him.

He would not wake.

Not yet...

And he slept on.

He groaned again. Reaching out his hands to someone, or something, that was not there, he clung to what sanity he had left to him. And as the nightmares went on and on, that sanity was precious little.

And still, the nightmare marched on.

"No.." he moaned in his sleep.

On and on...

Then, with a startled cry, he saw it.

Felt it.

And he knew.

"No!" he screamed, sat up abruptly, breathing hard, as if he had marched alongside this twisted dream.

The seering pain in his stomach had woke him. It gripped him as if it were a death grip...

He knew it now.

Had always known it.

But did not, could not, believe it.

But it wasn't the pain in his stomach that scared him...

It was the numbing pain in his throat, that had drug him screaming from a restless sleep.

As the pain faded into a distant memory, he began to grope for something to cling onto. Like a drowning man...like a man...

Dying.

His sanity?

That had already fled long ago.

Mad Man.

Butcher.

Finally, when he thought he could hold on no longer, his hand brushed against something warm and solid. Something safe.

But with everything, it allowed him only a brief moment of that emotion, then it too, fled into a distant memory.

He let his hand move over the warm solid form...his hand shaking slightly...

The form moved.

Then he remembered. And as is mind recalled this memory, he smiled in spite of the terrible fear he felt.

"William?"

He caught his breath.

"William?" the soft voice came out of the hazy darkness.

"Yes." he whispered back, sickened by the tremour in his own voice.

"Why are you awake?"

The numbing pain, as if by command, slithered through him.

"I..." he could not tell her why.

When he did not continue, the woman who lay beside him, sat up, drew him close, and wrapped her arms around him.

Safe.

"William, why?"

He shuddered, sank into her embrace, and prayed. If Providence had sent this nightmare...

It did not care.

"William?"

"Catherine..." he whispered back.

Sinking.

Safe.

She tightened her embrace.

"Shhh..."

He sank further...

And though the nightmares would be waiting, as he knew they always did, he fell into an uneasy slumber.

Somewhere not too far away, a man sat hunched over a desk in a shadowy, candlelit room...a quill flew over a piece of crisp, expensive parchment.

When he finished, he folded it neatly, afixed his seal to it, and handed it to the young man who stood before him at ready attention.

"And to whom shall I deliever this, Lord General, Sir?"

The man smiled slowly.

"Colonel William Tavington, commander of the Royal Green Dragoons."

The young man grinned faintly.

"And where shall I find him, Sir?"

The Lord General looked to another piece of the same parchment, and studied it for a moment.

"Kentucky, Lt. Marshall, Kentucky."

The young man nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

He turned to leave, stopped and turned back again.

"And Sir, where shall I tell him he's being sent this time?"

The Lord General grinned. The expression was one of maliciousness...bitter to it's core.

It fit this man well.

"South Carolina."

Far off in the very same place, who's name Providence had placed on the lips of the Lord General, a man slipped silently, and ghostlike, into a white boarded house.

Providence was about to place in this man's path, another man. The path would be a bloody one...

And once again, as is always the case, Providence would not...

This path...

The Ghost...

Bloody...

The Butcher...

Deadly.

And Providence...

Would not...

Did not...

Care.

**A/N: Keep reading…and thanks for doing so! R and R kindly, please!**


	12. And In the Morning

**A/N: **** You know the drill…don't own anything from The Patriot. I just own the stuff form my mind.**

AND IN THE MORNING

As the sun rose over the hills of Kentucky, a fine mist hung low about the quiet plantation, Shadowgate. And in the upper most window of this plantation, stood a man staring out at the men milling around below.

"William?"

He turned slightly and glanced at the woman behind him.

"Yes, my lady?"

"You rise much too early, William."

He laughed bitterly.

"Of course I do, Catherine."

Without another word, she crossed the room, wrapped her arms around his waist, and hugged him tightly to her. For a brief instant, his entire body stiffened as if an unseen force had grasped him with it's icy fingers, but then he relaxed into her embrace. She was, after all, only a woman. But a woman with whom he found safety, respect and...

...love.

"When do you leave?" she asked suddenly.

He entwined his fingers with hers, squeezed them lightly, and grinned.

"WE leave day after tomorrow, my dear."

Catherine withdrew her arms from around him. She moved to stand beside him, a look of confusion on her face.

"We? I assume, you mean yourself and the Green Dragoons?"

He shook his head.

"No, I mean WE, Catherine. Myself, my men and YOU."

She stared at him blankly.

"I? Why would I leave with you, Colonel Tavington?"

"Am I Colonel Tavington to you again?"

Catherine smiled coolly at him.

"Only when you issue commands, and the way you said this, it was a command."

Tavington laughed softly.

"Perhaps it was, though I didn't mean it to be one. I sometimes forget, that you are not one of my men."

Catherine turned away and walked to the foot of the bed. She stood there staring down at it, reliving what had taken place in that bed, then turned to look at him.

"Why are we to leave with you?" she asked.

Tavington turned away from the window slowly.

"We? What do you mean?"

She studied him silently.

She suspected there was much more to this, then he had told her so far. And for some reason, part of her was not happy about it, yet the part of her...the part of her that adored him, loved him, needed him...was overjoyed by what he hadn't said.

"I mean, Colonel, why are we, myself and my sister, leaving with you?"

He stared at her with an expression on his handsome face, she had seen many times before. It was one of utmost glee.

"Ah yes, it would seem that your father, the Lord General, wishes to have his daughters with him in South Carolina."

"Oh? Is there more to this order from my father?"

He nodded.

"Yes, but I am not at liberty to say. He has given his orders, therefore I will carry them out."

As he said this, she noticed the bitterness in his voice.

"You do not normally escort women, do you Colonel."

She shuddered at the bitterness in her own voice.

"No, I don't."

"And you certainly have no wish to do so now, am I correct?"

He stared at her.

"I have my orders, Lady Catherine."

So formal. So cold now.

She turned once more and looked down at the bed. Again, reliving what they had done there. And yet...this coldness he now had towards her.

Why?

Catherine turned back to him.

She brought herself to ridged attention, and stood before him as she were merely one of his legion, her head held high.

"You have been given your orders from my father, and now..." she stared at him with a coldness she did not feel, "I have been given mine."

Tavington's face was now devoid of all expression. He simply watched her.

What was happening here?

It was all wrong.

"And who has given you orders, Catherine?"

When he said her name...she felt her cold demeanor cracking...she pushed it aside, and glared at him.

"You, Colonel Tavington."

And with that, she turned away and left the room.

He watched her leave. What had just happened? When had they, again, become the Colonel and the daughter of the Lord General?

When?

He turned back to the window. He could see his men going about their usual tasks, their routines...

By his order, of course.

Is that what he had reduced her to?

Merely one of his legion that he ordered around? Someone beneath him to do what he commanded?

He shook his head.

Of course he had.

But he loved her!

Damn love!

He couldn't think of this now...

He had a legion to command. They would march to South Carolina soon...his orders were very clear...

And once again, the nightmare reared it's ugly head.

He shuddered.

He knew.

He felt it in his entire being.

He knew.

Would not given into the orders he was given. And if he did? He would carry them out in his own way, and be damned the consequences.

The Lorde General would damn him for it...

But, as he turned from the window and made his way to the door..

He stopped, looked down at the bed and...

And, crushed the warm emotion that welled up inside him.

Damned.

He shuddered again.

"The rebels have started to uprise in South Carolina. You, Colonel Tavington, will put a stop to it."

Damned.

He shuddered once more, looked longingly at the bed, crushed that emotion, and left the room.

He would not be damned by a woman.

He knew.

He already was.

And he would not be damned by the Lord General.

But for Colonel William Tavington.

He already was.

**A/N:**** Want to know what happens in the next chapter? R and R and you'll find out!**


	13. By Order and Command

**A/N: Nope, still don't own it or him.**

BY ORDER AND COMMAND

Catherine Cornwallis stood back and surveyed her servants for a moment. She had assembled them together, and had dispatched several on errands away from the plantation, and those who remained behind, were given the task of packing what little they would need for the journey.

"I expect all to be ready with a couple hours."

One servant had balked at this, and had been given several lashings with a horsewhip for his disobediance. She would tolerate no insubordination from mere servants, and recieved none after this momentary stupidity.

Several moments later, she entered the dining salon and found her sister seated in front of the fire. A look of perplexion reigned upon the pale face.

"Mona, why do you sit idle before the fire? There is still much to do, as we leave at first light."

When no answer was forth coming, she sighed and came to stand in front of the younger Cornwallis daughter.

"What has troubled you, my dear?"

Mona looked up at her, then turned her gaze to the long window that faced out towards the road beyond. She nodded slightly, and returned her gaze to the dying fire.

Catherine looked towards the window, then back at her sister. Something troubled her about this departure, and yet she could not bring herself to utter what that trouble was.

Yet, Catherine knew. Had known from the moment he had arrived, that Mona would be troubled by this. Troubled by his very presence in the house. And, now that they were to be escorted to South Carolina by him, Mona seemed even more troubled.

"Does he bother you that much?"

Mona nodded briefly, but said nothing.

"My dear, I cannot begin to imagine, that you would be frightened of him!"

Mona looked at Catherine coldly.

"I do not fear him, Catherine."

"Then why, do you hate him so?" Catherine sat on the bench before her sister.

"And you do not? Has he treated you kindly, Catherine? Or, has his passionate kisses blinded you to his brutish ways?"

Catherine stared at her. Was this what she imagined it to be? Was her sister angry with her for accepting Tavington's advances? Or was there something more to it?

"No, I do not hate him, Mona. And, I am not blind to who and what he is. He has treated me as a lady is to be treated, respectfully and with kindness."

"You took him to your bed! Do think father would approve of you bedding a mere soldier? Do you really believe that a man such as Colonel Tavington would make a good husband? That our father would approve of such a foul union? You are deluded if you believe so!"

Her sister's sudden outburst caused Catherine to sit back abruptly. She studied her in silence for a long time, sighed and stood up from the bench. She bristled with rage and anger, and turned a chilly gaze upon her.

"What I do, what I believe is no concern of our father's! He has not concerned himself in my life for a long time, and to think he would do so now...is to be truly mistaken!"

She drew herself to her full height and stared down at Mona.

"And what union Colonel Tavington and I choose to have, is also of no concern to father. I do not think the Colonel wishes to marry me, or any woman for that matter, and I would suggest you stop thinking he would! Now," she turned on her heel and walked to the door, "I also suggest, you see to your servants and the packing. First light comes all too soon."

Mona stared blankly at her and nodded.

"Yes, it does."

Catherine smiled slowly.

"Good, see to your packing, my dear. We have not a moment to spare for being idle and slow. I will look in on your progress shortly, and help if need be."

Mona grinned faintly at her.

"Yes, as if I cannot take care of anything without your help, Catherine. I may be the youngest, but I can take care of myself."

"See to it that you do."

Catherine had barely made it out the door, when Mona spoke up suddenly from behind her.

"Catherine?"

Catherine turned and looked at her.

"Yes, Mona?"

A slow, chilly smile spread over her younger sister's face.

"And will you be taking care of Colonel Tavington?"

"What do you mean by that, Mona?"

Mona Cornwallis' chilly smile grew steadily colder.

"Exactly what it implies, my dear older sister."

Catherine stared at her.

"If you are implying..." she moved back into the room.

Mona smiled still more coldly.

"If you bed him tonight, remember that first light comes all too soon."

She rose from her chair, and without even looking at Catherine, left the room quickly.

Several hours later, as the sun began it's slow decent to the horizon, Catherine stood staring out the window of the Colonel's study, her face twisted in silent anger.

"Lady Cornwallis?" the familiar voice came out of the dim light of the room's shadows.

She turned only slightly to see Colonel Tavington standing beside the large oak desk, a glass of wine in his hand. He studied her intently.

"Yes?" was her only reply.

He moved towards her slowly, taking in every inch of her as he did so. The long fiery red hair hung down her back in rivers, and the dark purple gown, satin he assumed, spread out around her. Her skin, so pale, yet so smooth and delicious, glowed in the candlelight.

Tavington could feel the hunger growing inside him as he moved closer, could feel the growing ache of longing wrap itself around him.

He held the wine glass out to her, and as she took it from him, her hand brushed against his slightly.

The hunger grew more intense.

For a long moment they said nothing to each other, and as the silence lengthened, the hunger and the ache inside Colonel Tavington, threatened to undo him completely.

And that was not a good thing.

Terrible things happened then.

Grabbing her by her arm, he spun her around to face him, the wine glass shattering as it hit the floor at her feet.

Catherine stared wide eyed at him. Whether from fear of him, or from something altogether different, she simply stared at him. Into the cold steel blue eyes...

...and once more, she found herself wanting him...her own intense hunger growing as he stared back.

"Catherine." he murmured softly.

She shivered inwardly.

"Colonel Tavington..."

He sighed deeply.

"When did I become Colonel Tavington to you, again? After what we have done...you would use my given name? But perhaps, you feel more comfortable using my rank?"

Catherine merely continued to stare into his blue eyes. Her heart was beating violently in her chest, her breathing quickening...

If he but kissed her again...if he but touched her beyond grasping her arm...if he did anything, she would fall...

He laughed slowly.

"Catherine, Catherine...what we did means nothing to you? That I made love to you...it means nothing?" he dug his fingers into her arm. She gasped at the fierce hold he now had on her.

"William, please..."

Again he laughed.

"How soon you forget what we did...need I remind you of it? Remind you of how you screamed and begged me not to stop...how you screamed my name over and over...have you forgotten that, Catherine?"

She shook her head rapidly.

"No...William...please..."

"Oh, you did say that, as well...when I undressed you, caressed every inch of your body...you begged me for more. Do you remember now?"

"Yes..." she tried to pull his hand from her arm. It served only to make him grip her that much more tightly.

"William..." she whimpered in fear.

After a moment he released her arm, pulled her closer, and crushed her against him. She struggled only slightly and finally, relaxed into his embrace.

"Catherine..." his lips brushed hers softly.

She shivered.

"William..." she whimpered again.

But no longer in fear.

In desire and longing. Craving...needing...

Tavington's lips moved along her cheek to her neck, biting at the soft skin as he moved downwards, lightly licking at the wounds he had inflicted. He could feel her trembling in his arms...

"You will tremble more, my love...much more." he whispered.

And before she could react, he pushed her away.

She stared in utter disbelief at him.

"William...please..."

Tavington laughed slowly and coldly.

"My dear Catherine, you know how it pleases me to hear you beg, but for now...this is only a taste of what awaits you. When I have you alone, in the dark..."

His icy blue eyes sparkled in the dim candlelight.

"You will come...?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh yes, my love...and so, shall you. But not now, later...there are too many who would not be pleased to see us together." he reached out and drew her back to him, "Later Catherine, when we are alone...I will show you my love..."

She snuggled into his embrace, feeling his beating heart, and the rising heat between them.

"William..." she whispered and kissed his neck gently.

His hands moved down along her back, tracing circles in the fabric, making her quiver...making her hunger for what awaited in his arms.

"I will show you, Catherine...just as I did last night." His fingers moved to her chest, and cupping one breast lightly in his hand, he kissed the exposed flesh. Again, he could feel her trembling...

"Think about me, while you go about your work, Catherine. Think about me, when you can think of nothing else..."

She sighed.

"Yes, William..." snaking her hand around to the back of his head, she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Holding him to her, she felt him harden quickly...

...this is what awaited her later...

"That, is an order..." he kissed her more deeply, his tongue tasting and teasing her.

She moaned.

"Oh yes, Colonel Tavington."

"And, a command, my lady."

She kissed him slowly, this time allowing herself to savour the warm, wet sweetness of his mouth, before finally pulling away.

"Catherine..." he whispered and hugged her tightly to him.

"Yes, William?" her voice was shaking.

Tavington ran a hand around to the back of her head, entwined his fingers in her long hair, and yanked her head back. She squealed shrilly.

"Never, never forget who is your master."

"No..." she whispered.

He smiled at her, his icy blue eyes penetrating into her soul.

"Because if you do," he gripped her hair tighter, pulling her head further back.

She stared back at him with a mixture of pleasure and fear etched on her face.

"You will find out exactly why, they call me The Butcher."

**A/N:**** Keep reading! Thank you!**


	14. What Even Demons Fear

**What Even Demons Fear**

Catherine stood there staring at Colonel Tavington for a long time. Nothing seemed right. Nothing was as it should be.

What was so terribly wrong with today? What was so terribly wrong with this night?

And why, couldn't she comprehend why her new husband was leaving so soon?

She watched as he prepared for his early morning departure. Normally, he would have been as meticulous as he always was, but something was bothering him. She could tell, simply by the way his preparations were so haphazard. By how he kept his silence throughout.

It was all so wrong.

"William?" she finally spoke up.

He turned, looked briefly at her, and returned his attention to his papers.

Surely he wasn't _that_ preoccupied? Was he?

Catherine eyed him when he didn't answer right away.

"William? I know you're busy…"

"Yes, I am." He muttered.

"But not _that_ busy, that you can't even answer me!" she snarled.

"It's not that I'm too busy to answer you, Catherine."

"Oh? Well, forgive me for pointing it out, but you _act_ as if you are. I've been speaking to you for the last quarter of an hour, and you've yet to even acknowledge anything I've said! What's wrong, William? Why are you so dreadfully morose all of a sudden?"

Tavington grinned faintly.

"Cowpens." Was the only response.

Catherine stared blankly at her husband.

"Cowpens? What about it? Isn't that where you and the Dragoons are being sent?"

He nodded.

"Yes, that's where we are going."

"And?"

He sighed stoically.

"And, I just…well, I…"

That was odd, too. He never stuttered when he spoke. Everything that came out of Colonel William Tavington's mouth, was always clear and precise. Clearly, something about Cowpens was bothering him.

"Out with it, Colonel!" she hissed.

Tavington sneered at this.

"Colonel? Really, Catherine! And you're calling me by my rank? Honestly, sometimes you amaze me!"

"Yes, and when do _you_ not amaze _me_?" she smiled slightly, "Now, out with it. What about Cowpens has you so rattled, that you now stutter?"

"Just a bad feeling about it, my dear."

"Ah, I see. So, you think something is going to happen there?"

"Maybe so. This is war, Catherine, anything can happen."

"Of course. Do you believe he will be there waiting for you?"

"He?"

Catherine frowned. As if William didn't know who she spoke of.

"_The Ghost_ . Benjamin Martin."

"What of him? I can hope he's there…I would dearly love to end his existence."

"Well, you _did_ kill two of his sons, William. He's bound to be there waiting on you, just so he can end _your_ existence."

The moment these words left her lips, she soon regretted them. His reaction to them was very clear about that.

"Do not remind me of this, Lady _Cornwallis_! " He growled deeply at her, "I have absolutely no need, of your constant reminders that I killed his sons! Both very stupid boys, following in their irritating father's footsteps! He mocked me one too many times, and when we meet again, he shall pay for his treason!"

"To who, William? To you, or to the King?"

"Both." He snarled.

Catherine nodded, but kept her peace.

"Either way," Tavington rattled on, "He will pay. He duped me once, he shant do so again."

"True, and I have no doubt you will see to it, that he does pay. You're not called _"The Butcher," _for nothing, my dear husband. However, my father…"

"Wants him dead, as well."

"I have no doubt of that, either."

"_Colonel_ Benjamin Martin!" he spit the rank out as if it were a bitter pill, "He does not deserve to be an officer! What a pity they bestowed a glorious title upon such a useless man. "

"Again, very true. Still, why are you so upset, William?"

"A bad feeling about this place. I've dreamt often of it since the Lord General's letter. And, even before we left Kentucky. While we were in Ohio…I feel a pain in my gut, that tells me so. "

Catherine put her hand on his arm to comfort him as best she could. Beneath her hand, she could feel him shudder.

"You will be well protected by the other Dragoons, Captain Borden and Lt. Wilkins. I'm sure nothing will happen to you, other then the usual battle wounds."

She felt him shudder again.

"I think not, my dear. I believe something far more will happen. I can feel it."

"Oh? "

Tavington shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"That feeling…in my gut, that sticks in my throat afterwards…tells me this," he paused.

"Yes?"

A trembling hand went to his throat. He shuddered again.

"Won't end well."

Catherine shivered.

"For who?"

Again he shuddered.

"Me."


	15. Save Me

**Save Me**

The mist shrouded everything in his path, blocking out even the dim light of a full moon. Nevertheless, he went on blundering around in the darkness and mist, hoping and praying he would find his way out. Somewhere at the end of this godforsaken road, there would be light.

When he found it? What would he do then?

He had no idea.

Where were his men? Borden? Wilkins? Collins? Where were they? They were his protection, and yet, they were nowhere to be seen.

He stumbled thru bushes and brambles. Over rocks and fallen trees. Running, running…

But to where?

Again, he did not know where he was headed, but the intention was clear.

As far away from that miserable place as he could get.

_**Cowpens.**_

His mind screamed at him to keep running. To get far, far away from this place that he knew, would be his undoing.

His _death._

Where was Catherine?

Tavington wanted to call out her name, but could not force himself to do so. What if she wasn't there? What if she refused to answer him?

What if…

What if she did not exist?

He collapsed against a fallen tree, cursed the night air, and hung his head.

"God help me!" He cried out, "This cannot be the end?"

When God did not answer, Tavington sighed heavily, laid his head back against the rough bark of the tree, and stared up at the misty night sky. If truth be told, he had known God would not answer him. Why would He want anything to do with the killer of innocent children? Why on earth, would God want to save someone they called, "_The Butcher?"_

Tavington sighed again. For a moment he was glad the other Dragoons were not here. He felt the need to have a good cry, but once more, he could not force himself to do so. If they had seen him in this vulnerable moment, they would have lost all respect they had for their Colonel.

His tactic of command with fear, would surely be undone.

"Bloody hell!" He hissed between clenched teeth, "where are you, Catherine?"

"I need you…" He whispered into the darkness.

She felt him shiver next to her, and pulled the blankets up around him. It would not do for him to catch a chill before he had to leave. No, it was not an option.

Catherine had woken to feel him tossing and turning. For a long time she had lain there watching him in the dark…wondering what he was dreaming about, that put him in such a state. Perhaps, he was just worried about his men? Perhaps, he was reliving a previous battle? Perhaps…

Perhaps he was dreaming about Cowpens?

Should she wake him? No, he would be angry with her for that. Lack of sleep mad the Colonel irritable and furious. No, best to let him sleep, despite whatever it was he was dreaming about. Maybe it would end, and he would have a peaceful sleep?

Somehow, Catherine did not believe this.

After awhile, she began to doze again, and after what seemed like eternity, his beautiful voice broke thru the foggy haze of her mind.

"_Where are you, Catherine?"_

She reached out and gently smoothed his tangled hair back from his forehead.

"Right here, William." She cooed softly to him.

The Colonel muttered faintly.

"_I need you…"_

A warm smile fluttered at the corners of her mouth. She continued to smooth his hair back, cooing softly to him.

Then, he moaned deeply, and a pale, shaking hand went to his throat. He whimpered so softly, that for a brief moment she thought she had misunderstood him.

Catherine waited. Then, she heard him again. And this time, she was not mistaken.

"Catherine?" He whimpered.

"Yes?" She whispered back.

"_Save me._"

AA T

**Tavington Honour and Glory 11**

by ~shadowmagnet

PROVIDENCE

Somewhere in the woods of a far distant world, a man moved silently and carefully. The weapon he carried glittered in the moon's cold gloom.

He switched it to his other hand, flung the weapon hard, at a nearby tree, and smiled with chilling satisfaction when a muffled 'thunk' came back to him.

The man continued to move within the shadowy depths of the woods. He seemed but a shadow himself, a mere apparition.

A ghost.

He retrieved his weapon from the offending tree trunk, skirted the thornbush that grew as silent and as deadly as he was, and moved still deeper into the woods.

A loud crack startled him.

He stopped and listened. Whatever had made the sound, would soon appear, and when it finally did...

The man would be ready.

In a plantation house further away, though not so distant, a man groaned restlessly in his sleep.

He slept on.

The nightmares had continued, despite his weariness, despite everything...

...on and on they went.

They marched like soldiers, steady and in a bizaare orderly fashion. Yet, they did so without command from any human voice. On and on they marched. Going ahead of him, though always coming back, just to see if he still followed.

As if he could have done anything else.

And follow, he did.

The nightmares were always the same. Never varied. Never changing.

Never ceasing their relentless march through his fevered mind.

Always taunting him.

He would not wake.

Not yet...

And he slept on.

He groaned again. Reaching out his hands to someone, or something, that was not there, he clung to what sanity he had left to him. And as the nightmares went on and on, that sanity was precious little.

And still, the nightmare marched on.

"No.." he moaned in his sleep.

On and on...

Then, with a startled cry, he saw it.

Felt it.

And he knew.

"No!" he screamed, sat up abruptly, breathing hard, as if he had marched alongside this twisted dream.

The seering pain in his stomach had woke him. It gripped him as if it were a death grip...

He knew it now.

Had always known it.

But did not, could not, believe it.

But it wasn't the pain in his stomach that scared him...

It was the numbing pain in his throat, that had drug him screaming from a restless sleep.

As the pain faded into a distant memory, he began to grope for something to cling onto. Like a drowning man...like a man...

Dying.

His sanity?

That had already fled long ago.

Mad Man.

Butcher.

Finally, when he thought he could hold on no longer, his hand brushed against something warm and solid. Something safe.

But with everything, it allowed him only a brief moment of that emotion, then it too, fled into a distant memory.

He let his hand move over the warm solid form...his hand shaking slightly...

The form moved.

Then he remembered. And as is mind recalled this memory, he smiled in spite of the terrible fear he felt.

"William?"

He caught his breath.

"William?" the soft voice came out of the hazy darkness.

"Yes." he whispered back, sickened by the tremour in his own voice.

"Why are you awake?"

The numbing pain, as if by command, slithered through him.

"I..." he could not tell her why.

When he did not continue, the woman who lay beside him, sat up, drew him close, and wrapped her arms around him.

Safe.

"William, why?"

He shuddered, sank into her embrace, and prayed. If Providence had sent this nightmare...

It did not care.

"William?"

"Catherine..." he whispered back.

Sinking.

Safe.

She tightened her embrace.

"Shhh..."

He sank further...

And though the nightmares would be waiting, as he knew they always did, he fell into an uneasy slumber.

Somewhere not too far away, a man sat hunched over a desk in a shadowy, candlelit room...a quill flew over a piece of crisp, expensive parchment.

When he finished, he folded it neatly, afixed his seal to it, and handed it to the young man who stood before him at ready attention.

"And to whom shall I deliever this, Lord General, Sir?"

The man smiled slowly.

"Colonel William Tavington, commander of the Royal Green Dragoons."

The young man grinned faintly.

"And where shall I find him, Sir?"

The Lord General looked to another piece of the same parchment, and studied it for a moment.

"Kentucky, Lt. Marshall, Kentucky."

The young man nodded.

"Yes, Sir."

He turned to leave, stopped and turned back again.

"And Sir, where shall I tell him he's being sent this time?"

The Lord General grinned. The expression was one of maliciousness...bitter to it's core.

It fit this man well.

"South Carolina."

Far off in the very same place, who's name Providence had placed on the lips of the Lord General, a man slipped silently, and ghostlike, into a white boarded house.

Providence was about to place in this man's path, another man. The path would be a bloody one...

And once again, as is always the case, Providence would not...

This path...

The Ghost...

Bloody...

The Butcher...

Deadly.

And Providence...

Would not...

Did not...

Care.


	16. Pleading

_**Pleading**_

Morning dawned far too early for Colonel Tavington. Lack of sleep put him in a foul mood. Lack of sleep _and_ bad dreams teamed together to make this morning even worse than normal. His mood would fit it accordingly.

His lay there staring up at the ceiling pondering everything he needed to accomplish before the Dragoons left for South Carolina, though everything should have been taken care of the evening before.

Still, he lay there pondering. If it wasn't the preparations of their leave, what was he pondering? In truth, he didn't even know.

He felt Catherine stir beside him, and turned to look at his beautiful bride.

"A good morning to you, my beloved." He whispered into her silky hair.

"Mmmm," She murmured softly. "What about it is good, Colonel Tavington?"

He chuckled.

"Well, the birds are singing, the sun will soon be fully up, and…" he nuzzled her neck," I am _still_ here."

"For the moment, that is." Catherine muttered darkly.

"Now my dear, you are leaving with us! Why this morose tone this morning?"

Catherine muttered again.

"Can't see why you're in such a splendid mood."

"I'm with you, that's why."

"What? And you fail to remember how badly you slept last eve?"

"I know how I slept, my dear." He admitted.

"Tossing and turning. Crying out for something! I was so afraid, William…" She trailed off and hugged him tightly to her.

"It was nothing, love."

She sat up and stared at him. The morbid look upon her face seemed to be etched deeply.

"Nothing? You repeatedly called for me! You kept pleading with me to save you! And, you refer to it as 'nothing?' "

William stared blankly at her.

"It is nothing, Catherine. Just the same dream I've been having for the last few weeks. Nothing to be worried about."

"Do not insult me, Colonel Tavington." She growled.

"I do not seek to insult you, love. I am simply telling you the facts of it. It is _only _a dream, nothing more. Come, let us make love one more time before we must present ourselves to the men."

Catherine continued to stare at her husband.

"I don't believe you! How can you be so flippant about this, William? It's not just a bloody dream! It has you so rattled, you've been crying in your sleep! I want a reason for it!"

"No." He hissed at her. "I will not play this game with you, Lady Tavington! I gave you my answer, and that is the _only_ answer you shall receive! Now, get up and get dressed! I will not tell you again."

"Fine, _Colonel Tavington._" She spit it out at him coldly.

He watched as she flung herself from the bed and disappeared into her dressing area. How could they be arguing so soon? What in the world was happening?

When his wife emerged from her dressing area, she fixed him with an icy glare. It unnerved him slightly.

Catherine went about her morning routine without a word to her husband. After a few minutes, she turned and fixed him, again, with the same icy glare.

"Only a bloody dream, you call it? Well then, if it is only a dream, do tell me about it. I'd so love to hear why you think so."

William sighed softly.

Why did she need to know? What good would come of it?

None, as far as he was concerned.

"The same dream, Catherine. As I told you before we left Ohio, it is the same dream that has haunted me for weeks, months even. Nothing else to tell about it, really. And," he sat up in the bed, "I dare say it hasn't changed any since I first told you about it."

The icy glared softened a bite.

"Oh? Perhaps you are right, then…I did not mean to badger you about it, William. It's just…well," she shrugged, "It worried me."

William smiled lovingly at her.

"I know, my dear, I know. Don't trouble yourself with it, you'll only end up being morbid all the time."

Catherine laughed, but then a dark look crossed over her face.

"Cowpens."

Tavington nodded absently.

"Yes, Cowpens. Just a dream, Catherine, that's all." He held out a hand to her, and pulled her back into bed.

"William Tavington!"

"What?" He laughed playfully.

"You'll ruin my dress! It's my best one, and I'm sure I shall have to wear it again!" She struggled to free herself from his tight grip.

"Oh? I thought _all_ your dresses were your best ones? Or, did I not understand that correctly?"

Catherine hit him in the arm.

"You are a brute, Colonel Tavington!"

"Why yes, so they call me."

Catherine blinked.

"Let us not start about what they call you, Colonel. I don't wish to hear about you being _'the butcher'_ again."

"Well, that's what they call me. That's what your father heard from that simpering fool, O'Hara. Why not talk about it? Especially, if it's true?"

"Just because your tactics are a bit harsh, my love, does not mean you are a butcher. You just do things differently…"

"True, but what they call me, is also true. I am inclined to agree with them on that."

"Oh for crying out loud, William! Stop listening to my father and his lackey! Honestly, is it worth it?"

William grinned coldly.

"Sometimes, it is worth it. That is how I learn things. But, just once, I'd love to show O'Hara just what I, the Butcher, am really like. How does he know what I do? He never goes into battle! Never rides the countryside as I do! What does he know of my tactics?"

"Nothing."

"Indeed he knows nothing! He hears what the Rebel prisoners say. He listens to whatever comes from their lips, and he believes them. You would think, that your father would shut his lapdog up? But no…"

Catherine giggled softly. She imagined General O'Hara perched upon her father's lap.

William eyed her for a moment.

"And what, Lady Tavington, is so amusing?"

"O'Hara perched upon my father's lap." She giggled again.

Colonel Tavington grinned at this.

"Amusing picture, my dear, but true nonetheless. Your father allows him far too much authority, and lets him run rampant. Tells me that I'm a brute? Really, I'm offended."

Catherine nodded.

"As well you should me, Colonel."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

She giggled once more.

"I like how it rolls of my tongue, _Colonel_."

William smiled slowly.

"Oh, I like how many things roll off your tongue."

Catherine blushed a bright pink.

"Care for me to show you any of them?"

He thought about it for a moment, and then sighed reluctantly.

"As much as I would love for you to, my darling, I must get dressed. We have spent far too much time here, and the men are probably wondering where their commander is."

"Ah, let them wonder then."

"Now, now, Lady Tavington, that wouldn't be a very nice thing to do." William teased her.

"Who are you, to tell what is a nice thing to do?"

"Your husband, and the Commander of the Green Dragoons. I know what isn't very nice."

Catherine tried not to laugh at this. Both were true, but she found it amusing to hear all the same.

"You have appoint, Colonel Tavington. She pulled away from him, and rose from the bed. "You should get dressed, darling, we leave in less than two hours."

Tavington nodded.

Catherine nudged him from the bed.

"Do hurry! We have to make good time, unless you wish to answer to my father for our being late?"

He cringed at this. Why did she need to bring up her blasted father again? He would need to answer for not only their being late, but for being married to the Lord General's daughter.

He would surely hang for that treason.

"You are right, love. But, being as I will have to answer to your father once he finds out we have married without his consent, being late will be the least of my problems."

Catherine smiled broadly.

"Do not worry, William, I will plead our case before my father."

"And, O'Hara?"

Catherine's smile turned bitter and cold.

"To hell with O'Hara! I need not answer to that lackey. Plus…" She trailed off for a second, then continued, "The only thing I must answer for to him, is where Mona is. And, it will get back to my father quickly enough."

"Maybe your father will send his lapdog out to fetch her back?"

They both laughed at this.

"Perhaps he will? Who knows, my dear Colonel? Now, do get dressed! You keep putting it off!"

"Yes, yes…" He began to dress quickly. Once dressed, he had Catherine braid his hair, and put it into it's queue. She did so much for him…how sad.

Sad?

He shuddered slightly.

"William, are you alright?"

"Just a chill."

"Alright then. Shall we go down?" She hooked her arm thru his.

"Of course."

He turned back at the door, pulled her close and kissed her feverishly.

"What was that for?" She asked breathlessly.

"Just because I love you, my pet. And, because you are to plead our case before your father. I may not get to kiss you in such a fashion for a very long time, once he finds out we married."

"Bah! You will be able to kiss me whenever, and however, you wish. You never know, father may be quite glad to rid himself of taking care of me?"

William grinned.

"Be that as it may, Catherine, plead as much as you need to, but don't plead to O'Hara. I don't know if I could stand it if you did."

"And, if I had to?"

William sneered cruelly.

"I would hang that bastard, myself."

Again, both laughed.

"Who would be pleading, then?" Catherine snickered.

"O'Hara."


	17. No Place to Go But Down

**AN: Same as before….**

NO PLACE TO GO BUT DOWN

The Colonel watched as his men drew into formation. Secretly he was hoping this would be the end, but somewhere deep inside, he knew it was only the beginning. Somehow it was. And somehow, he'd get thru it without killing at least one of his own men for being stupid.

Well, perhaps not, but that's what he was hoping for.

A slight figure approached where he sat his horse. He smiled inwardly.

"Colonel?"

He simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"We have made ourselves comfortable as best we could. My father, of course, couldn't be bothered to come and see us. Not that I expected him to, but still..."

He looked at the figure in their deep purple gown, sighed softly to himself, and forced a grinned to his weather beaten face.

"Of course not, Catherine. He is quite the busy man because of this war."

Catherine Cornwallis stared up at him for a moment. How handsome the Colonel was. He could still make her weak...

..._always._

"I didn't think he would, Colonel. Never does. He'd much rather go view his new dogs or horses, then he would in coming to see his own flesh and blood. Not that it matters to me if he had, or he hadn't. I'm too used to it to expect anything else."

Tavington stared at her for long time. Used to it? How could she be used to her own father wanting nothing to do with her? What intrigued him the most, was how much he wanted to see her. How much he needed to be near her.

What a stupid man Cornwallis was.

Very stupid.

"Do you find the house in good order, Lady Cornwallis?"

Such ignorant pretenses.

Colonel and Lady

It had to be this way when they were among the other Dragoons. When Cornwallis' lackey, O'Hara, was snooping about.

But soon...

Soon they would know the truth.

And when they did?

All hell would break loose. And Tavington might very well find himself on the end of a noose.

He shuddered slightly.

Catherine studied him.

"Are you alright, Colonel Tavington? You look worried."

"As fine as one can be in the time of war, my dear. "

She nodded.

"Ah yes, I can imagine it's very difficult for you..."

"You can't imagine." he cut in.

"No, actually I can. I was raised on war, remember Colonel? I am, after all, the Lord General's eldest daughter. Weened on war."

He nodded curtly.

"Yes, I suppose you're right. You, however, are not in the thick of it..."

"Yes, but neither is my father. Sat comfortably in that huge montrousity he calls a mansion."

Again the curt nod.

He dismounted quickly, slipped his arm around her waist, and moved her off towards the grove of oaks standing sentry by the creek. Here, they could speak privately.

"They will know soon enough, my dearest."

Catherine nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure they will, William. If, that is, they don't already know?"

He eyed her suspiciously.

"What do you mean?"

"O'Hara has been sneaking around the house. Watching me, of course. Always did that. Hasn't changed much. He over heard me and Aimee talking earlier last evening."

Colonel Tavington blinked at her as if the sun had managed to break thru the trees and shine directly into his eyes. This couldn't be true...not yet.

"And just what does your middle sister know about us? And, what O'Hara actually overhear?"

Catherine grinned faintly.

"She knows we were married on the way here. She knows that bothe Borden and Wilkins stood as witnesses. That Mona desserted us in Ohio, and that she has joined the Rebels. She also knows, that I am pregnant with your child. As for O'Hara..." she sneered slightly, "He knows nothing. What he did overhear, was how we thought father treated us dreadfully upon our arrival."

Tavington smiled slowly.

Good.

"Just so O'Hara doesn't go off telling your father anything, other then how dreadfully he is to you. We don't need him saying anything, until this war is over."

Catherine nodded.

"Exactly. Aimee knows not to mention it. Not in her best interests to do so."

"Oh?"

"She married one of father's other officers. And, he doesn't know about that one, either."

Tavington chuckled softly.

"Ah, I see it runs in the family..."

"It does."

He nodded, then pulled her close for a kiss. When they moved apart, she was flushed and smiling widely.

"I do miss not being able to sleep with you at night, William. Or, to have you hold me close when you speak about your day...I can't bear this weight. I do hope we tell them soon."

"We will, my love, we will." He kissed her deeply.

When they emerged from the trees, a Dragoon walked towards them.

"Sir!" he stood to attention.

"What is it Kincaid?"

"I have a message from the Lord General, Sir."

"Well, what is it?" Tavington hissed.

The Dragoon paled slightly, then handed over a wax sealed letter.

"All in the letter, Sir." he said as he turned and headed away.

Tavington eyed him for a moment, then tore open the Lord General's letter.

He read in silence.

Catherine watched him expectantly.

"What does he want now?"

"Seems we, myself and the Dragoons, leave here at first light tomorrow."

Catherine nodded and sighed.

"Where to this time?"

"In South Carolina, of course..."

"Yes, but where?"

Tavington grinned oddly and shuddered.

"COWPENS."


	18. Banastre Tarleton

**Banastre Tarleton**

_Nothing is as it seems. So therefore, if you see it, and it does nothing to move you, perhaps your heart has died a terrible death._

The Dragoons moved slowly towards their intended destination of Fort Carolina. What with a dozen or more camp followers, a baggage train that swelled to over sixty wagons and pack animals, and over a hundred fighting men, it was a wonder they didn't move much slower than the twelve miles or so a day.

The Colonel did not include his wife, Lady Catherine Tavington, nee Cornwallis, nor her servants in his calculations. Both his wife and her varied servants all rode hard just as he and his men did, and still, they managed to keep pace with the Dragoons. Which in itself, was a particularly amazing feat. Not many could have dealt with the harsh riding conditions Tavington set for his men.

He had to admit, albeit reluctantly, that the Lord General had taught his daughter well. If he hadn't known her to be a woman, he would have easily thought her a Dragoon. Not that it would have been such a bad thing, she knew warfare better than some of his own men did, and she did not scare easily. Her ability with both musket and sword was the envy of the junior officers, who just as reluctantly, offered to guard her.

By his orders, of course.

Much to Catherine's chagrin. She insisted she did not need protection, other than his, and that she could effectively take care of any rebel who crossed her path. This, he did not doubt, but he felt better if there were others watching her. It allowed him to focus on getting his men to Fort Carolina quickly, and hopefully, without incident.

The sun had just begun to set, when he heard the approach of horses. He reined in his own mount, and signaled to the men to halt. He took his pistol in hand; making sure it was fully loaded, and awaited the newcomers.

They soon came into view. At the head of this group was a man dressed in the green jacket and fur trimmed helmet of the Dragoons. Tavington recognized him immediately.

"Ban!" he called over the snorts of the new horses.

"Well, well if it isn't the infamous William Tavington! Indeed it is! Haven't seen you in ages, old man, how goes it with you?"

Tavington grinned stoically.

"It goes very well," he nodded towards Catherine, who sat her horse staring at Banastre Tarleton, "Very, very well."

Tarleton squinted at him.

"Oh? It does look as if you've done well…" he eyed Catherine wantingly, "Who might this ravishing creature be?"

Tavington knew the look Tarleton was giving his wife. The rogue clearly found her beautiful, yet somehow, this did not bother him. He knew Catherine well, and knew with certainty, that she would rebuff Tarleton if he chose to make any advances towards her.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Lady Catherine Tavington…"

"Cornwallis." She added.

Tarleton's eyes widened at this.

"As in, the Lord General Cornwallis?"

"Tavington nodded.

"Yes Ban, she is the eldest daughter of his Lordship."

Tarleton's eyes widened even more. It was clear, he thought Tavington had gone mad.

"You have lost your mind, haven't you? And, you say you've married her?"

"Perhaps I have, and yes, we are married."

Ban snorted at this.

"Does the Lord General know?"

Catherine laughed.

"Of course he does not know! And _you_ call my husband mad? How silly!"

Tarleton snickered softly.

"I meant you no offence, milady." He bowed slightly from his saddle.

"None taken, my dear Sir."

"Oh, please do call me Ban…"

Tavington laughed.

"Bloody Ban, that is. Rogue of all sorts. His specialty would be the fairer sex."

"You flatter me, Will." Tarleton grinned widely. "But, it's true, so I won't be forced to dual with you over those horrid remarks."

Tavington nodded absently at this.

"And to think, I always allowed you to drag me into some of your less than, pleasant escapades," the Colonel smirked ruefully, "However, where are you headed?"

Tarleton's grin faded slightly.

"No where in particular. Scouting, would be about all we're doing as of late. Are you headed to the fort?"

Tavington nodded.

"My men and I have been called back. Not that it matters, I'm sure we'll be scouting right alongside you."

From behind him, he heard Catherine chuckle. She knew the truth of the matter, but she would wisely hold her tongue.

"Well, I wish you luck in getting that sort of order, Will. Knowing his Lordship, he'll have you escorting his lackey around the fort. But then, that wouldn't be too bad, being as you could teach that snot a lesson."

The Colonel snickered.

"Too true, Ban. I would dearly love to teach O'Hara a lesson in the rules of war. My horse is far more of a General than he is, which is saying a lot."

"Watch what you say, William." Catherine cautioned.

He simply nodded at this.

"Ah yes, you have a point, my love. There are ears that do not always stop listening. Be that as it may, I don't regret what I'd dearly love to do to _General_ O'Hara. Bah!" he spat.

"I do agree, William, and I'm sure so does Ban, but you know as well as I do, that some in the Dragoons would surely run straight to O'Hara and inform him of your words. He already causes problems for you, as well as Ban…do you really need him to cause more?" Catherine reminded him. She directed it not only at her husband, but at Tarleton, as well.

"He wouldn't dare!" Tarleton snapped.

"Indeed he would dare, Ban. Hardly a moment goes by, when he isn't plotting to undo my husband. Not to mention, he's probably plotting your undoing, too. It gives him great pleasure to demean those he feels are beneath him. Especially, those who actually do the fighting."

"And you know this, how?" Ban questioned.

"I've seen it time and again. He does whatever my father orders him to do, and damn the consequences. But, what really gives him joy, is bringing down his inferiors. Particularly, you and my husband. There is, however, one he'd just love to crush far more than the two of you."

"And who would that be?"

"Myself, of course. He hasn't forgiven me for making him feel like the lapdog that he is, nor for showing him up in front of the 17th Light. Or, for telling my father about his trying to seduce my cousin, father's niece. Yes, he would dearly love to see me brought low."

"He wouldn't dare to do anything to you! You're his superior's daughter!" Tarleton snarled.

"That certainly wouldn't matter in the least to O'Hara. He'd blame it on someone else, as he is wont to do. Namely, Colonel Tavington if he could manage it."

"Add that to the list of things he already blames me for." William snapped furiously.

Ban shook his head.

"Really, why do we sit here discussing that fool? Honestly, we sound like gossiping old women! Now, I do believe we best get on with our present orders. The sun is beginning to set lower, and we should've been far beyond this point by now."

The Colonel nodded in agreement.

"I had intended on reaching Fort Carolina before sunset, but it looks as if we shall not arrive until after dark. Still, we have made good time."

"I will leave you to it than, Will. Until we meet again." He bowed to Catherine, "Milady, I do hope you find fort life well suited to you, and that you can handle this handsome rogue!"

She nodded.

"Oh, I do believe I will find it just fine, Banastre. As to handling William, well I've handled far worse than him. He is a breath of fresh air next to them."


	19. Lord General

**Lord General**

Upon their arrival at Fort Carolina, the Dragoons branched off to different areas, and fort life officially began. It would prove to be a short-lived life.

The Colonel had been called immediately to the Lord General's office, and had left Catherine and her servants in the care of Captains Borden and Wilkins. He did not trust the men of the fort, simply because he knew how they could be. Many had not seen a woman in ages, and the appearance of a very attractive, and young, woman, would definitely peek their…

He shook the thought from his mind. He did not wish to dwell on what they could do to his wife, never mind her female servants, and so he had left them in the care of two of his most trusted officers. He knew they would be well taken care of.

And, watched closely. Nothing would happen to them. And if it did…

Neither Borden's, nor Wilkins', lives would be worth living. He would see to that easily enough. Both Captains knew his reputation, and what he could, and would, do to them. Fear worked miracles.

As he neared the Lord General's office doors, he heard the exasperating voice of General O'Hara carry outwards into the hall.

_Great, he thought heatedly, why did this fool need to be here? What purpose did he really serve to the Lord General? And why, did he always need to be here when Tavington was to meet with his superior?_

Grudgingly, he knocked on the doors, and when the voice of the Lord General bid him enter, he did so with an attitude of distrust.

"Ah, Colonel! I see you made it safely, and without incident?"

"Yes, we did."

He heard O'Hara chuckle.

Cornwallis ignored it. As did Tavington.

"And my daughters?"

The Colonel sighed softly to himself. Here it was then, and right to the point.

O'Hara chuckled again. Cornwallis shot him a glare, and the General fell silent.

"Yes, she, _they_ have arrived as well, my Lord."

The Lord General did not catch anything Tavington had said.

Odd how the Lord General rarely, if ever, listened to his subordinates.

"How have you gotten along with them? I've heard of your mistrust of women in general, but I am certain you have not stooped to that with my daughters?"

Tavington stared at his superior for a moment, stole a glance at O'Hara, and grinned.

"No, my Lord, I did not."

"Good, it would have proven bad on your part, as I'm sure you well know? I need not remind you then, that they will _still_ be in your care, as well as under your protection. Especially, my eldest, Catherine. However, again I am sure, that you know she can take care of herself? She is the closest I have to a son. Had my wife lived longer…" the Lord General trailed off, lost in thoughts of his late wife.

When the Lord General finally spoke again, his voice was wrought with bitterness.

_Nothing new._ Tavington thought wearily.

"Mona, I'm sure, gave you a bad time of it? I wouldn't have expected anything less of her, but just this once, I was hoping she'd behave herself."

Colonel Tavington snicked at this.

"She did, indeed, give me a bad time of it. However…"

Cornwallis looked up at him.

"However?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, Sir, but it would seem that she has…"

Yet another laugh from O'Hara echoed around the room.

_Did he know what the youngest Cornwallis daughter had done?_

"Out with it, Colonel!" Cornwallis barked, making Tavington jump slightly.

O'Hara smiled knowingly.

_Stupid little bastard. I'd dearly love to wipe that smile off your nauseating face. _The Colonel thought angrily.

"Well, my Lord, it would seem that Lady Cornwallis, the younger, has taken up with the Rebels."

Cornwallis' face turned an angry shade of red.

"Took up with the Rebels, my Lord." O'Hara repeated.

The colour on Cornwallis' face went from red to purple. He turned slowly to face O'Hara, and gifted him with a murderous glare.

"What do _you_ know of this situation, General O'Hara?"

The smile that had graced the General's face faded quickly.

"I..nothing, Sir! I am as surprised at this news, as you are."

Cornwallis stared at him furiously, then turned back to look at the Colonel.

"When did this happen, Colonel Tavington?"

"Before we left the Ohio Territory, my Lord. She was caught speaking in secret with one of the Rebel leaders. Captain Borden put a stop to it, but I'm afraid the damage was already done."

"And, how do you know she has gone over to them, Colonel? Perhaps, they simply kidnapped her?"

Tavington shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. Cath…" He stopped himself quickly. "Lady Cornwallis, senior, saw her leave with another Rebel on horseback the night before we were to leave. She, by all appearances, went willingly with him."

"It might have been a ruse, Colonel Tavington."

Both the Lord General and Tavington turned to stare at O'Hara.

"Oh?" Cornwallis inquired.

"It's a possibility."

Tavington sneered at him.

"I beg your pardon, _General_ O'Hara, but that is _not_ a possibility. Lady Cornwallis went over to the Rebels willingly, and without a fight. She was not kidnapped, nor was she manhandled in any way."

Cornwallis glared at both men.

"However she left, we have to get her back."

Tavington shook his head.

"Lady Cornwallis, senior, has said she wants nothing to do with her sister if she is brought back. I do believe her exact words were, 'I will hang her myself.' Bringing her back, despite how it could be of use to us, would not be a good idea."

The Lord General cursed under his breath.

"I see your point, Tavington. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I'm sure you know this cannot get around the camp, am I clear?"

"Perfectly, my Lord."

"Very well then. Send Catherine to me, and say nothing to her of our conversation. I wish to question her, myself about this matter."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Dismissed." He waved Tavington towards the doors.

When the doors clicked shut behind the Colonel, Cornwallis turned to O'Hara.

"What say you about this? How much do you know?"

O'Hara shook his head quickly.

"As I said before, I am as surprised by this, as you, my Lord."

"I see." Cornwallis eyed O'Hara.

"He may be lying, my Lord."

Cornwallis grinned.

"No, I do not think he is, O'Hara. I know my daughters well, and Mona has always been one to do as she pleased. If she has determined to join the Rebels, well then, that is what she did."

O'Hara nodded.

"So, you do not believe she was kidnapped or forced in any way?"

"No, I certainly do not believe she was. If Catherine is this incensed over it, then I will heed her words and actions. No, Mona has joined the Rebels willingly."

"What of the words the Colonel said she spoke?"

Cornwallis shuddered slightly.

"I have no doubt, that Catherine is true to her word. She would indeed, hang her sister herself."

O'Hara nodded once more.

"And, Colonel Tavington?"

"He would gladly help her."

O'Hara stared blankly at him.

"Why would he help her? She is nothing to him."

Cornwallis snickered softly.

"Well," Cornwallis sat back in his chair and smiled, "A _husband_ would willingly help his wife to do anything, regardless of whether she has asked him for help, or not."

"My Lord!" O'Hara looked extremely shocked by this latest news. "You mean…Colonel Tavington, and Lady Cornwallis are…_married?"_

"Indeed they are, my friend. And have been for some time. Quite possibly, before they ever left Kentucky Territory. Two months at most."

"What do you intend to do about it, my Lord?"

The Lord General smirked.

"Do about it? Why nothing, of course. As much as I detest Colonel Tavington, I much prefer this union, over my other daughter's. Nasty piece of work, but one I cannot undo. Therefore, I will do nothing about my eldest daughter's marriage. She has, in my opinion, married well. He is, after all, a ranking officer…"

"Without money or title, my Lord."

"That will change, O'Hara, that, _will_ change."


	20. Permission Granted

**Permission Granted**

Several moments after Tavington left the Lord General, he met with Catherine in their room. It still rattled him about O'Hara, and he still wished to strangle the bastard, but as always, his wife cooled his angry temper. They had a few minutes before she was to see her father, so they took their leisure, and made love slowly.

As they lay in each other's arms, their bodies cooling from the throes of ecstasy, they discussed his meeting with the Lord General. And, how he so desperately wanted to strangle General O'Hara.

"If given even a small chance, I would hang him!" William snarled.

Catherine stroked his chest and nodded in agreement.

"You and I both, love."

"He is trying to ruin my career," William hissed between clenched teeth, "What have I done to warrant such spiteful treatment from him?"

"You exist." Catherine said slowly.

William simply nodded at this. He wondered why O'Hara existed, and why on earth, he had to exist here. Could Cornwallis not send him to one of the other Generals? More importantly, _how_ did he even become a General?

William was shaken from his thoughts by Catherine slipping out of their bed.

"Must you leave our bed so soon, my pet?" He winked seductively at her.

Catherine returned the wink with one of her own.

"Father will not wait forever, love. I must go, before he sends that sniveling lapdog to fetch me. Something I'm sure, you do not want."

William agreed with her. He definitely did _not_ want O'Hara gracing their room. It would taint everything, including their bed.

"Yes, I do see your point, Catherine." He rose from the bed and began dressing. "Hopefully, O'Hara will not be there."

"One can only hope, Colonel." She laughed softly at his expression of distain.

"Ah Catherine, my dear!" Charles Cornwallis stood from his desk, and hurried around it to embrace his daughter.

"Father, I have missed you." She kissed his cheek lovingly.

He motioned to a comfortable chair by the fireplace, and when she had been seated, he dove right into their meeting.

"Now, before I go into what happened with your younger sister, I have something I wish to say to you about someone else."

"Oh?" Catherine eyed him.

"Yes, it has been brought to my attention by a certain officer that you have married…" He watched her expression at this statement.

""I see. Who might I have married, Father?"

He smiled slowly.

"I do believe you know who he is, Catherine. A certain high ranking officer of the Green Dragoons."

Catherine's mouth opened slightly. _Oh God…how?_

O'Hara. _That little bastard she thought angrily. I will inform William, and he can settle this with the little fool._

"High ranking officer?"

"Yes, that is what I said." The Lord General grinned. Catherine did not seem fazed by this news, but she did seem particularly _angry_ by it. That was odd.

"Colonel Tavington and I, Father, are merely friends."

Cornwallis smiled.

"So, it _is_ the Colonel? Ah yes, I did think you would be attracted by him…" His smile faltered a little, "At least, you married well, my dear. Not like Aimee…horrible affair that."

"One you cannot undo, as I am sure you realize?" Catherine smirked.

"I know that all too well. He may also be an officer of His Majesty's Green Dragoons, but he is far from being a prosperous catch."

Catherine sighed. She knew immediately where her Father was going with this. _Money and title._

"Colonel Tavington does not have a title, nor does he have much money…"

Cornwallis raised his hand to quiet her.

"I know this, which is why I am prepared to offer him, and you, both."

Catherine stared at him. _What was the old man up to now?_

"What is the price for this, generousness, Father?"

"Nothing but your happiness, my dear. And, possibly an _heir."_

_Ah, there it was. The old man wanted an heir to his vast fortune and title. Of the three Cornwallis daughters, he had set his sights on her…Mona was dead to him, as she was to Catherine, and Aimee? Aimee might as well be._

"I will need to discuss this with Colonel Tavington…" She replied.

"Why do you still call him Colonel? He is your husband after all, therefore refer to him by his Christian name." Her father insisted.

"Fine, I will need to discuss this with _William_." _As if her father even remotely knew her husband's Christian name."_

"By all means, but I had every intention of discussing this with the both of you tomorrow evening at dinner."

"That would be a perfect idea, Father." Catherine smiled.

"Very good…"

Catherine stopped him.

"What exactly do you plan to offer William?"

Cornwallis looked at his daughter for a long moment before he answered.

"An inheritance and a title."

"Oh?"

"Lord and Lady Tavington."

Catherine grinned. She liked the sound of that.

"The Lord Colonel…" She stopped speaking. She could hear that woefully obnoxious O'Hara outside the study doors.

"Yes, that would henceforth be Colonel Tavington's official title."

"If he accepts, of course."

Cornwallis grinned.

"Do you believe he would not?"

Catherine shook her head quickly.

"I cannot assume to know what my husband would do, Father. You know him as well as I do, he does nothing he does not wish to do. But…" She sneered lightly, "He may be quite acceptable of this offer."

"If he is not?" The Lord General inquired.

"I am certain I can persuade him to accept."

"Very well, my dear. Now, allow us to turn to other matters…"

"My dear little sister, the traitor."

Cornwallis shuddered.

"Yes, I…"

Catherine looked murderous.

"What is to discuss? She has deserted us for the Rebels. She went willingly, Father."

"Colonel Tavington said as much in his report. He also, informed me of your words regarding your sister, if were to bring her back."

Catherine's face was stone like and unreadable.

"If, you even so much as bring her within fifty yards of this fort, I will hang her. She is a traitor to King and Country. She is a traitor to the Cornwallis family. And, she is a traitor to myself, and my husband. Bring her back here, and you will be burying her soon after."

Cornwallis simply stared at his eldest daughter.

He did not doubt she would do exactly as she had stated.

"But, my dear daughter…"

Catherine sneered at him. Funny, he thought to himself, she looks so like Colonel Tavington when she did that…they were, he mused, well suited to each other.

"Mark my words, Father, she _will_ hang. With or without your permission."

Cornwallis sat back in his chair and studied the dying embers of the fire. After a moment, he returned his gaze to his eldest child.

"You are so much like the Colonel, my dear."

"Thank you kindly, Father. He has taught me much in the last few months."

His gaze lingered on her face.

"_With or without your permission."_

The harshness that the Lord General was known for returned once more.

Thank God his wife was gone…

"Permission granted."

**A/N: Tavington has found his Muse AND his student. Want to know what happens next? R and R and find out! **


	21. Doctor Harris Arrives

**Doctor Harris Arrives**

"_There is a world, of which you know nothing, that is always changing. Always. To think otherwise, is a fatal folly."_

_Doctor Elijah Harris_

A heavy rain began to fall during the night hours. Lightning lite up the sky, and thunder rolled in the distance.

Colonel William Tavington woke to this ominous weather early the next morning. He grunted softly, and moved closer to Catherine. After all, she was warmth, she was safety, and she was his. At this moment, at least to him, nothing else mattered. He soon returned to his slumber.

Moments later, a loud knock came at the door. Tavington grunted once more, and snarled.

"Who is it?"

"Colonel, Sir…most important visitor to see both you and Mrs. Tavington!" Captain Borden shouted thru the heavy oak door.

Catherine woke grudgingly.

"What is going on, William?" She yawned.

He shook his head.

"A visitor apparently." He got up, pulled on his breeches, and went to the door. Upon wrenching it open, Captain Borden nearly fell into the room.

"Borden, do you always listen at closed door? Especially, those of your Commander?"

The Captain shook his head quickly.

"No Sir, I was set to tell you about the visitor, but you opened the door too quickly."

"Be that as it may, who is this important visitor? Why could they not wait until after we breakfasted?"

Catherine muttered behind him.

"I do agree with that, William. 'Tis too early for visitors."

Tavington nodded in agreement.

"Who would it be, Captain?"

Borden cleared his throat.

"A Doctor Harris. He asked for Colonel William Tavington. When I informed him that you were asleep, as was Mrs. Tavington, he then asked specifically for her. He is, if you don't mind me saying so, a most peculiar man, Sir."

"In the first parlour Sir, he insisted that he _not_ be put in the study. Why that is, I cannot say."

Tavington turned to his wife. She shook her head slightly, and began to dress quickly.

"Tell our visitor, that we shall join him shortly." William said.

"Very good, Sir." Borden nodded.

"Dismissed."

"Thank you, Sir." The Captain bowed to his Commander and dipped his head at Lady Catherine.

A short while later, the Tavingtons entered the parlour to find their guest drinking a cup of tea, and chatting animatedly with a certain red-haired Dragoon officer.

The Colonel cleared his throat loudly.

Banastre Tarleton turned at this, and gifted both the Colonel and Mrs. Tavington with a lopsided smile.

"Will! Good morning to you! Sleep well, I take it?"

William nodded.

"We slept well, ban. Yourself?"

"Oh, reasonably well. Mind you, I didn't sleep alone, of course." He winked at Catherine.

She smiled at him.

"I do not doubt that for a moment, Banastre."

He chuckled softly.

"I doubt Will slept badly. Especially, since his wife is so ravishingly beautiful!"

Before either William or Catherine could reply to this, their guest set his teacup down with a loud clink.

"Ah, Lady Cornwallis, is it?"

Catherine eyed him queerly.

"Yes, but I am now Mrs. Tavington. _Lady_ Tavington, if you will."

"Why yes, that delightful Captain Borden informed me that you had married the Colonel. I am most pleased to meet you, my Lady."

She nodded.

"I may say the same of you. But, being as I do not even know your name…"

"Oh pardon my manners! Doctor Elijah Harris at your service, madam." He rose from his chair and bowed to her.

"Doctor Harris? You must be the new surgeon? We are grateful to you for coming all this way. Especially, during such turbulent times." Catherine said.

He smiled at her warmly.

"Yes, I would be the new surgeon. And you are most welcome, madam." He turned to Tavington.

"I did not mind travelling here, twas a most pleasant trip."

The Colonel stared at him for a moment. _Was this man bloody mad? A pleasant trip?_

"There is a war going on, Doctor Harris. I do not know how you can say it was a pleasant trip, being as the Rebel Army is running amuck throughout the countryside."

The doctor scrowled.

"I do know this, Colonel. How could I not? And, it _was_ a pleasant trip. Though, if truth be told, I was detained by a few of these Rebels outside Charles Town. Most uncouth rabble."

Banastre snickered softly.

"I had hoped they would have been routed since I last fought them. But, it would seem they have come back with a force unknown to us. No matter," He nodded towards Colonel Tavington. "They will be routed by myself and Colonel Tavington."

Doctor Harris smiled happily at this.

"I look forward to witnessing your expertise, Lt. Colonel. As well, as Colonel Tavington's. I have heard much about both of you." He eyed Tavington greedily. "Namely, about _you."_

"I have no doubt about that." Tarleton chuckled. "His reputation does precede him!"

Tavington glared heatedly at him.

"Yes, and I dare say _your_ reputation precedes you. Namely, with the women of the camp."

Again, Tarleton chuckled.

"Too true, Will, too true."

Catherine had listened to this exchange in silence. She found it highly amusing to listen to the good-natured banter between her husband and the Lt. Colonel. They were both cads. Both rogues. Moreover, both were very _dangerous_ men to cross. If angered even slightly, one had cause to fear for their life.

But, regardless of how dangerous both men were, they commanded respect. And, received it. Granted, it was respect won thru fear, but it was respect nonetheless. And to not give them what was due, could be far from a pleasant experience.

"What of you, Doctor Harris? What would your reputation be?" William asked slowly.

"Ah, my reputation, as it were, is for many things. I specialize in the usual mundane medical practices, as well as…" He stopped for a second, then smiled darkly. "As well, as the more mysterious kind."

Tavington and Tarleton exchanged curious glances at each other.

"Mysterious kind? Whatever do you mean by that, Doctor?" Tarleton questioned.

Harris' dark smile widened.

"Something of which, I am most certain that you would not understand, my dear Lt. Colonel. You would need to see it, as well as experience it, to understand. I, myself, am a testament to this amazing practice."

All three now glanced at each other. Doctor Harris was definitely no ordinary surgeon. In fact, he was no oridinary _man_. Something was definitely very queer about him.

"Perhaps, you would care to demonstrate this amazing medicine, doctor?"

Harris smiled more darkly. Without a word, without a warning, he drew a pistol from his coat and fired once at Banastre Tarleton, who crumpled to the floor in a sickening heap.

Both Catherine and William could do nothing, but stand there in shock. William knew he should do something, after all this man had just killed an officer in His Majesty's Army, and in cold blood. The shock of what he had just witnessed kept him rooted to his chair.

Catherine gasped loudly.

"My God! You have just murdered Lt. Colonel Tarleton! You will hang for this!"

Harris laughed softly.

"No, I do not think I will."

Catherine gaped at him.

"Do something William!" She hissed at her husband.

Tavington went to rise from his chair, but the doctor motioned for him to remain seated. Why he chose to listen, was beyond him at this point. Any other time, Tavington would have already killed the offender. He shook his head and sighed.

"Lt. Colonel Tarleton will be just fine, madam."

She stared blankly at him.

"Fine? He will bleed to death! How can you say he will be fine?" She snarled as a crimson pool of blood began to spread out around Ban.

Doctor Harris smiled happily.

"Of course he will bleed to death! That is the point! He _must be dead_ for this to work properly!"

Catherine's mouth dropped open.

"Are you mad? He is an important officer of the Green Dragoons! We cannot replace him, you fool!"

What she had not said, and would never say out loud to anyone, other than Tavington and Tarleton, was that she looked upon Banastre as a close friend. As someone, she could speak to freely about anything. And, someone she knew would protect her if anything happened to the Colonel.

Now, all that lay on the floor in front of her, dead. What would she do?

"My dear madam, Tarleton will be perfectly alive in a few hours time. You have my word on it."

Before Catherine could even voice any protest, he went to the door, and held it open.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I must tend to my patient. Time is of the essence, you know?"

William stared at him, than at the open door. When he did not move, the doctor smiled warmly at him.

"I can see you are wanting to examine the dearly departed, am I correct?"

_How the hell did he know what I was thinking?_ Tavington thought.

"I…yes, well I would like to know if he is truly dead."

Harris chuckled.

"By all means, I gladly welcome your examination, Colonel!"

William rose from his chair, crossed over to where Banastre lay motionless on the floor, and knelt down beside him. He fumbled around to find a pulse. He found none, but that was a mute point. The amount of blood pooled around him, would have told the Colonel he was indeed, dead.

"Very dead." William said slowly.

"As I said! Now, please do leave me with my patient. I need to work quickly, if I am to get him back here in a few hours."

William helped Catherine from her chair, and nudged her towards the door. She was as rigid as a statue, and he found he had to literally shove her out the door.

When the door had clicked shut behind them, she turned on her husband in fury.

"Are you not going to do something about this?"

William glared back at her.

"I would, under normal circumstances! But this, this is not normal! Something…something tells me, to trust this man!"

Catherine stared at him.

William trusted someone other than herself. Something was definitely not right here.

"William…Ban was your friend. _Our_ friend! How can you just let this happen?"

Tavington did not know why, himself. Indeed, he was overwhelmed by the need to trust Doctor Harris. If he did, everything would be fine again.

"We have to trust the doctor, my pet. He knows more than we do. Trust _me_, Catherine! I know this is for the best."

She decided that her husband had hit on the head one too many times. But, a nagging feeling propelled her to agree with him.

"I do trust you, William." She sighed heavily and leaned against him for support. His arms embraced her tightly, and he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"All will be well, my love." He whispered into her hair. "Ban will be with us once again."

They retired to their room, where they went about making up for lost time. They lay panting in each other's arms, when yet another loud knock came at the door.

Catherine rose from the bed, threw her dress over her head, and went to answer the door. She was just buttoning up the front, when she opened the door. She looked up, and stifled a scream.

"Ban?" She finally screamed.

"Well, I will say that is a fair welcome." Banastre Tarleton laughed vigorously.

Catherine promptly fainted.

**A/N: Well, I have decided to take this is a much different direction. At least, one of the genres, anyway. I think you will be pleasantly surprised by this turn…now, as to Cowpens…what exactly do you think is going to happen to Colonel Tavington there? Yes, as in the original scene from **_**The Patriot**_**, he does indeed, die. It is what happens after he is found, and brought back to Doctor Harris, that really will surprise you. Happy reading, and don't forget to R and R! I do love to hear from you!**


	22. You Have No Idea

**You Have No Idea**

"It was horrid, really. There I was. Dead."

Lt. Colonel Banastre Tarleton

William rose from the bed to see Banastre Tarleton standing, very much alive, in the doorway. At his feet, lay Catherine. Either he was dreaming, or this was real. But, the last time he saw his roguish friend, he was very dead.

Ban looked at him, waiting for him to say something. When nothing came, Ban began to laugh.

"You do look as if you have seen a ghost!"

William glared hard at him.

"Yes, I do believe I have. Oddly, this ghost is very much alive!"

Ban continued to laugh. He looked down at an unconscious Catherine Tavington.

"Do you plan on picking your lovely wife up, or do you think she is quite comfortable laying here on the wooden floor?"

"Oh, yes…" He moved to pick his wife up. Having done so, he laid her carefully on the bed. Then he turned his attention back to Tarleton.

"How? Tell me about it!" William hissed.

"Nothing to tell, Will."

"Oh come now, Ban! He shot you! You were dead! And now, here you are! How is there nothing to tell?"

"Well…" Ban grinned slowly, "It was horrid, really. There I was. Dead. I just could not fathom that he would shoot me. I mean, I expected a demonstration of some sort, but not _that_!"

William smirked.

"Quite a demonstration, don't you think?"

"You have _no_ idea, Will!" Ban laughed_. _"Still, I think he is rather nice. He did, after all, bring me back. Can't say I'm disappointed in that."

William nodded. He heard Catherine cough behind him.

"Ah! There she is! Coming round nicely, too!" Banastre smiled.

"Oh what horrible dream I just had! I saw Ban shot. Then he was standing in the doorway…and…and…" She had looked up to see Ban standing in doorway.

"My God!" She groaned and covered her eyes.

Banastre wandered over to the bed and sat down next to Catherine.

"'Tis alright, my dear Lady Tavington! I am still wholeheartedly at your service! I am," he grinned roguishly "Not so easy to be rid of."

William laughed.

"I would easily bet my last coin on you always been difficult to get rid of, Ban. But, eventually it will catch up to you."

"It almost did." Ban shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Catherine groaned agin. Both men turned and watched her carefully. Somewhere deep down inside them they knew she was on the verge of flying into a temper.

"How can you both be so flippant about this?" She snarled.

_There it was._ William thought happily. She would be alright.

"We…that is…Catherine, really be reasonable about this!" William muttered.

Catherine's eyes flashed with fire. _Here it comes._

"_You_ want me to be reasonable? What reason? There is _nothing_ reasonable about Banastre getting shot by the new surgeon! How dare you tell me to be reasonable, William Tavington! And _you_…"

She had now turned her fiery gaze on Tarleton.

"Really no need to…" He started.

"I _will_ deal with you later, Lt. Colonel. But for now, I want to know what the bloody hell happened! What did this Doctor Harris tell you, once he brought you around?"

Ban grinned slightly at the Colonel.

"Well, he said that I was now…_immortal_. And that if anything should happen to me, I could not die."

The Colonel and Mrs. Tavington stared at him in disbelief.

"And?" William pressed.

Banastre cleared his throat and continued on.

"Not just me, but anyone who wanted to come back, could. Granted, I did not believe him when he told me this, who would? But, now that I have had it demonstrated to me, I think he is on to something."

"_And?"_ Catherine insisted.

"And, the doctor alsosaid, I find this bit truly amusing, that he could even save Will from his own nightmare. He said when I told you both about this, you would understand about the dreams." He looked at them hoping they did just that.

The room seemed to grow cold at these words. Save him from his nightmare? If only.

"Yes, we do understand about the dreams." Catherine said flatly.

Ban nodded. It was clear, that he was terribly confused by all this, and Catherine didn't blame him one bit for that.

"What are these dreams about, my Lady?" He asked.

"William has had the same dream since before we left for the fort. It is always about the same thing, place…"

"And what place would that be?"

"Cowpens." Tavington replied.

A flicker of recognition floated over Ban's weather beaten face. For a brief moment, he looked as if he would laugh.

"Oh that bloody place! We haven't even been there yet, and you're dreaming about it! How terrible could it be, Will?"

William's hand went to his throat. He felt the all too familiar pain stealing over him. He shook himself out of this disgusting memory. I would not do, to behave like a child over something he could not change.

"It is bad, Ban. He sees his own death at the hands of…"

"Who?" Ban leaned closer to her.

"Benjamin Martin." She growled softly.

"Isn't that the _Ghost_?"

"Yes, it is." William hissed.

"Isn't he the one whose children you killed?"

"Yes." William replied again.

Ban let out a low whistle.

"I wouldn't worry too much over it, Tav. He is a mad man, and will die long before he has a chance to kill you. I do not put much into any dreams, being they are always worthless and dull. Well, unless I happen to be dreaming about a certain woman." He nudged Catherine in the arm.

"Nice to know, Ban. But, as flattered by that as I am, I belong to Colonel Tavington."

He chuckled.

"Don't I know it! Half the men in the camp are madly in love with you! But, they can't get too close, because of _who_ happens to be your husband. He's a madman they say. _The Butcher_. Bah! Rubbish!"

Both Catherine and William had to laugh at their friend's tiff.

"Now, about Cowpens." Banastre persisted.

William glanced at his wife. She shook her head.

"Not right now, Ban."

"Why?"

"Have you forgotten we are due to patrol today? Both legions at the same time, contrary to my better judgment, that is."

Banastre grumbled.

"Yes, yes…patrol. What does the Lord General think we are? Why not send the other lot of them out? George would be quite happy to take a group and go on patrol. Damned if I know why, though." He seemed to ponder this dilemma for a moment.

"But, just tell me this much…"

"You are quite persistent, are you not, Ban?" Catherine laughed.

"The camp whores would agree with that." He laughed with her, and then turned to look at Tavington.

"Well, what about it has you so worried, Will?"

William shuddered slightly.

"It is _how_ I die, Ban. I _see_ it. I _feel_ it! And, there is absolutely nothing I can do to advert it. _Nothing."_

Tarleton shivered at Tavington's words. Thankfully, Doctor Harris would be able to bring Will back around once he was dead. Besides, they were going to need him desperately.

He shivered once more.

"Don't give it another thought, Will!" He stood up, walked to where the Colonel was standing, and thumped him hard on the back. "Everything will be perfect in the end!"

Catherine glared at him.

"How do you know that, Ban?"

"Well, I…not saying I do…just, well…it will be, alright?" He grumbled.

Catherine shook her head slowly.

"You have no idea, do you?"

Tarleton shrugged.

"Perhaps not, still…"

Catherine laughed softly.

"You are truly hopeless."

"That I am, my Lady."

"And _dead_." William interjected.

"You have no idea, Will." Tarleton chuckled good-naturedly.

William shuddered again.

"Hopefully, I never will."


	23. The Nightmare of Death

**The Nightmare of Death**

"_It's a shame." _

"_What is?"_

"_What will happen to Colonel Tavington."_

"_Does he know this?"_

"_Yes, and there is nothing he can do about it, but die. Truly a shame."_

_Doctor Harris to Lt. Colonel Tarleton_

"Tarleton!"

_Oh good God! _Banastre thought angrily. _O'Hara again!_

"Lt. Colonel, are you listening to me?" General O'Hara hissed at him.

_I'm trying not to._

"Yes, General O'Hara, I _am_ listening to you."

_As if anyone could ignore you?_

"I said, what did you and Colonel Tavington find on your patrols? Any of use?"

Tarleton shook his head.

"We found nothing today, General. However, there is cause for concern."

"About what, Lt. Colonel?"

"The Rebels have gotten closer, far closer then we had expected at first. They have been running amuck all over the countryside, and even though we routed them last week…they seem to have returned in force."

O'Hara eyed him coolly.

"How close are they, Tarleton? I need to report to the Lord General."

Ban muttered under his breath.

_Silly fool. Must report to the Lord General. Oh, do make yourself look vastly important and superiour to the rest of us. Smug bastard!_

"About two days, Sir." Tarleton bit back the remark he dearly wanted to say.

O'Hara seemed to study the wall behind Tarleton for a long time, before he finally replied.

"How close will they be, once they reach here? Where exactly will they end up?"

Tarleton gritted his teeth. He really didn't want to say the name. All he could think about was what Tavington had told him.

"Well Tarleton?" O'Hara snapped.

"Cowpens."

"Thank you Lt. Colonel. You are dismissed."

Banastre Tarleton shivered.

"Thank you, Sir." He bowed slightly and left the tent.

He shivered once more.

It was happening too soon.

The dream began as it always did. Running from something he could not see, but as always, he could hear it. It never seemed too far away, yet it never caught up with him. When he would try to confront it, it disappeared for a brief moment, only to return once he began running again.

Why was he running from it? He was Colonel Tavington for crying out loud! He ran from nothing! He feared nothing. He was _The Butcher_! _He_ put fear into others!

This was absurd. _This dream._

Yes, it began as it always did. But not this night. No, this night, it had changed. This night, it was dragging him to something he did not want to see. Did not wish to experience.

He could do nothing to stop it. Nor could he keep himself from being drug to his own fate.

_Hang me! For god sake, just hang me! _ He thought wearily. _I would not suffer then._

But, this dream did not heed his pleas. It sent him kicking and screaming to a fate he had condemned others to. A fate, even he, _The Butcher_, could not escape.

The pain seared thru his belly and he clutched desperately at it. When it had given him but a taste of what was to come, it began its quick ascent to his throat. Again, he clutched at his throat, desperate to end the pain and suffering he knew he would feel.

Then, just as quickly as it had come, the pain was gone. And in its place, was a bright light. It beckoned to him with its warmth and safety, and he ran to it like a drowning man to a raft.

Then it, too, was gone.

A slow smile spread over Doctor Harris's face. He raised his glass to an unseen entity, and saluted it.

"Soon, Colonel, soon."


	24. The End Is So Very Close

**The End Is So Very Close**

"What do you think will happen, Colonel?"

"That I cannot tell you, doctor."

"Perhaps, you need to be reminded then?"

~Doctor Harris & Colonel Tavington~

Cornwallis walked back and forth in front of the fireplace.

_I have worn a path here. _He muttered softly to himself. _What I would not give for just one days peace!_

But yet, he knew for certain, that peace would not be had. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not unless he could find a way to win this war. If only, he could win another battle. That would put things right, and then peace would surely follow on its heels.

The Rebels were now headed straight at them, and he shuddered to think if they lost this particular battle, what the King would say. Not to mention, what would happen to _them_.

Cornwallis shuddered again, and continued to pace in front of the fireplace. What good was this doing? It solved nothing. Yet, he could do nothing else, until the next battle.

And that, was just around the corner.

"Will!"

Tavington turned to see Banastre Tarleton nearly skipping towards him.

_He seems rather happy today_. Tavington thought tiredly.

Tarleton came to a halt in front of the Colonel.

"The Rebels have now descended upon Cowpens, Will. We leave in an hour's time."

Tavington shook his head and sighed.

"So I have heard, Ban. We have been pushing the men too hard, but there is nothing to be done about it. A battle is a battle, regards of how difficult it has been as of late."

Tarleton nodded in agreement.

"Too true, and the food has been fairly scarce. The men may go into this battle hungry and tired, but once in, I am sure they will fight hard."

Tavington was not so sure of this, but he kept his thoughts to himself on the matter.

"Either way, Ban, it is a battle we must win! And, one I need to be part of. If only to wipe out that irritating Benjamin Martin."

"Also true, but Tav…"

Tavington put a hand up to stop Tarleton.

"I know, Ban, I know."

"This is the battle, Will! This is the one you have dreamed about! You _know_ what is to happen! What, pray tell, are you going to do about it?"

The Colonel smirked slightly.

humiliate me any longer! He has eluded me one too many times…not this time, Ban. I will have my revenge upon him."

Tarleton sighed.

"Yes, I know you well, Will. But, you already know he is to kill you! You have seen it in those dreams! What of Catherine? How do you believe she will react to your death? _Who_ is to protect her after you are gone?"

Even before Tavington answered, Tarleton already knew the answer to that question.

_I will be the one taking care of her. That is, until Harris can get you back round here._

"That is where you come in Ban. You will take care of my wife until I have come back. Any objections to that?"

"No I…" Ban began.

"I did not think you would! I see how you dearly long to get your hands on my wife!" William chuckled.

"Yes, but not in this way, Will! I would rather fight a duel with you, and believe me, that is just asking for death, but still…not in this way! I do not want her, only to have to give her back."

Tavington chuckled again.

"As Catherine said, you _are _hopeless, Ban! Regardless, all I am asking of you, is that once I am dead, you keep an eye on my wife. Keep that fool O'Hara as far away from her, as you can…"

"That I can do, Will…smug little bastard." Ban growled.

"And, do not allow her to see me…not until after Harris has me back around again. I do not wish her to see what Martin will do to me. That is a horror I wish to spare Catherine."

"What makes you believe she will not see it? She is an officer's wife. She is required to identify your body."

Tavington grinned faintly.

"Again, that is where _you_ come in. _You_ will be the one to identify my body. _You_ will be the one to say what is to be done with me. Not my wife. Do I have your word on that?"

Tarleton shuddered at this.

"I…I…alright, fine! I will be the one to go thru hell just for you!"

"No, not for me, but for Catherine, Ban. She is the one who needs comfort and protection. I can handle myself. You, however, will take care of everything else afterwards."

"Of course, Will." Tarleton shuddered again.

"You already have gone thru this. I trust you to keep this between just ourselves. Even though Catherine already understands this is to happen, she does not need to see the consequences of it. The end result is all she will need to see."

Banastre nodded.

"Yes, that is quite true. And, Doctor Harris?"

Tavington sneered ruefully at him.

"Is ready. And, waiting."

"Damn him!" Cornwallis snarled.

His attention had been riveted on the chaos far below him, when he noticed Colonel Tavington dashing into the fray. The anger seemed to well up with renewed force.

"Damn him!" He snarled again.

In a moment's time, he next saw both Tavington and Benjamin Martin going at it one on one. Neither seemed to have the upper hand, though now and again, Tavington would gain much ground.

It was not until Cornwallis noticed that the Colonel now had Martin on his knees, albeit facing away from him, but upon his knees regardless, did Tavington have the upper hand for once. He watched as the Colonel drew back his saber and prepared to behead the Rebel leader…

Then, everything went horribly wrong.

"My God…"

O'Hara started violently as he watched the scene unfold before them.

"My Lord…what…"

"My God." Cornwallis groaned.

"It would seem, that we have lost yet another officer, my Lord." O'Hara smirked.

Cornwallis ignored the other man's words.

It was all over in a matter of seconds.

Cornwallis could do nothing but stare at the man who was his son-in-law. Who had been his most capable officer. Now, he was dead, still impaled upon the bayonet that Martin had thrust into him. The end, which had seemed so far off, now was far too close.

Yet, something nagged at the Lord General. Something was still horribly wrong with the whole situation.

It kept nagging him, even after he had seen to it that Tavington's body was brought to the tent of Doctor Harris.

It would bother him right up until Yorktown.

By then, Cowpens would seem but a very distant memory.

Tavington's death?

Cornwallis shuddered as he once again, paced in front of the fireplace.

Tavington's death…

"My God…" He groaned.

It would seem but a terrible nightmare.


	25. Lady Shannen Brobeck

**Lady Shannen Brobeck**

"Do you believe your sins have been forgotten, Colonel Tavington? They have not been. Forgiven yes, forgotten, no."

Lady Brobeck

For thirty days, Lady Catherin Cornwallis-Tavington mourned the death of her husband, Colonel William Tavington. And for those thirty dark days, she was seen by no one.

It was also, the days when Doctor Elijah Harris worked long into the night on one particular patient.

_Colonel William Tavington._

The medical tent was off-limits for the thirty days of so-called mourning, and the sentry posted at the entrance sent anyone who dared to try to enter it, away. There could be no mistakes or interruptions. Time was of the essence. And as the days drug slowly by, it seemed that something was not right.

Catherine woke with a start. Thunder rumbled overhead, lightning flashed here and there, and rain pounded on the windows.

She sighed deeply.

She thought longingly about William, and for a brief moment, everything that had happened in the last month, seemed to be only a horrid nightmare.

She sighed again. She knew it to be real, though, and fought back the tears she knew would come if she thought anymore about it. Still, it was difficult. When her mother had passed, she thought her world had ended. It had not, but the feelings of helplessness and loneliness overwhelmed her.

But now…now her world _had _ended, and the same bitter helplessness and loneliness seemed to overwhelm her even more. She had not expected to feel this way so soon after her mother's passing, let alone reliving it over and over again, but it could not be helped.

_Wiiliam, she thought woefully, why did you go to this willingly? You knew what was to happen! Yet, you went anyway. Mother could not help dying, it was God's will! You had a choice in whether to die or not! You went against my wishes! Why?_

Her angry thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Not wanting to leave her bed, she simply called out for them to enter. The door opened slightly, and Banastre Tarleton slipped into the room.

"You look quite atrocious, my lady!" He chuckled.

Catherine glared icily at him.

"How do you expect me to look, Lt. Colonel?"

He chuckled again.

"My dear lady, you know as well as I do, that you have lost no one."

"Yes, I do know that…it is just taking far too long for him to return. Why is that?"

Banastre shook his head.

"If I knew, I would most certainly inform you of the reason. However, as I do not know, and neither does Doctor Harris, I cannot tell you."

Catherine sighed deeply once more.

"Does he not want to come back?"

Tarleton shrugged.

"Again, I do not know. Doctor Harris has opined the same thing, as has Lady Brobeck. However, she seems to believe that Will is simply biding his time, and enjoying our suffering. Cannot say I blame him any."

Catherine eyed him curiously.

"Lady Brobeck?"

Ban smirked slightly.

"Oh yes, the Earl Haverhill's lovely wife."

"When did she arrive? I thought she was still in England with her husband?"

"She arrived about a month ago. Unfortunately for her, the Earl seems to have gone to the Rebels, and is fighting with them."

Catherine's lips curled up in a disdainful sneer.

"He what? Why would he do that? I always believed he was a loyal supporter of King George?"

"As we all did, Catherine. Still, that is what he has done."

"And his wife? How does she feel about it, especially since she is here with us?"

Tarleton grinned his usual lopsided grin.

"As any well-borne wife would feel. She was horrified when he turned traitor. Then, she was angry. Now, she is bitter."

"What of her own sympathies? Is she loyal?" Catherine inquired.

"Very much so. In fact, she said if she even sees a hair of her husband's head, she will cut it off. His head _and_ the hair." Tarleton snickered.

"I look forward to meeting Lady Brobeck."

"You will get along with her quite well, my dear Lady Tavington. If I am not mistaken, and I rarely am you know, the two of you are quite similar in temperament and bearing."

"Oh?"

"Oh yes, the two of you together would have given both myself, and Will, a run for our coins! And," He smiled coyly at her, "You both are quite the ravishing young ladies."

Catherine smiled at him.

"Why thank you Lt. Colonel Tarleton." She smiled warmly. "Have I ever told you just how handsome you really are? I f I have not, I am remiss in my duty as a woman."

The Lt. Colonel blushed under such a compliment.

"I do believe you have, and I thank you sincerely for it. Now, are you going to get up and leave this dreary room, or do I need to throw you over my shoulder and take you forcibly from it?"

Catherine waved this question away.

"No, I shall get up. I am tired of this mourning. Besides, I doubt William would have approved of me doing so. You know he was with that sort of thing."

Banastre nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I do know. Now, do get dressed and I shall meet you downstairs in the parlour. Doctor Harris is expecting you in the Medical Tent in half an hour's time."

Catherine grinned faintly.

"Of course. Off with you, Lt. Colonel, so I may get dressed properly, and in _private_."

He chuckled good-naturedly.

"I shall await you downstairs then." He bowed to her and slipped quickly from the room.

Catherine rose from the bed, and began to attire herself in the proper fashion of a widow. When she had finished, she stood observing herself in the long looking glass near the bed. When she was satisfied by her appearance, she heaved a heavy sigh. Time to see her fallen husband for the first time since Martin had killed him. This would prove to be a test of her will, and her love, for him.

Sighing again, she looked about the room for a brief moment. She would order one of the servants to clean it properly. It must be ready for the Colonel's return.

She looked back at the mirror once more. Yes, Tarleton was right, she was indeed quite ravishing. And, he was quite handsome.

A cool smile spread across her face.

"Ah, my dearest Ban! I do believe I have found you a wife!"

_Lady Shannen Brobeck._


	26. Risen

**Risen**

"Will he be the same?"

"Of course, my Lady. He will be the same Colonel you know and love."

"And everyone else, hates."

"God willing."

~Doctor Harris and Lady Catherine Tavington~

Upon entering the medic tent, Catherine noticed the bodies of other fallen British soldiers. One lay against the far side of the tent , and the others were positioned towards the back. Both were covered in old, ragged blankets.

Immediately in the centre of the tent on an old makeshift table, lay the body of Colonel William Tavington. Unlike the other two, he was not covered, and this struck her as odd, but she kept it to herself.

She stiffened as she gazed at him laying there as if he were merely asleep. Perhaps he was, but she knew better. If only he was…

"Ah, Lady Tavington! Good of you to join us! I know this is difficult for you, but I can asure you, that in a few short hours, everything shall be as it should be." Doctor Harris beamed at her.

Catherine moved closer to the table, and looked down upon the face of her husband. She fought back tears and a choking sob, as her eyes moved over him.

_He looks positively healthy! She grinned slightly at this thought. Even his skin colour is the same. Are you here, William?_

As if he had read her thoughts, Doctor Harris spoke up suddenly from beside her. She found herself gripping William's arm in support.

"He is here, my Lady. Only partly so. Granted, I expected him to be here fully before now, but he seems to have other ideas."

Catherine nodded absently. She still held onto the Colonel's arm.

_He felt warm to the touch._

"Doctor Harris?"

Both Lady Tavington and Doctor Harris turned at the sound of the voice. Harris moved aside to allow her to enter further into the tent. He indicated Catherine by a curt nod in her direction.

"Lady Brobeck, allow me to introduce Lady Catherine _Tavington_."

The lady's eyes widened slightly at the mention of the name. She seemed shocked to finally see the Colonel's wife, and the eldest daughter of the Lord General. After a moment, she shook herself out of the shock, and nodded at Catherine.

"Lady Tavington, it is a sincere pleasure to finally meet you, though, I wish it were in a much better situation."

Catherine studied her for a moment, and then smiled.

"Oh?"

Lady Brobeck returned the smile.

"Yes, it is a rare occurrence when I must meet the wife of a dead officer. When I do, she is usually of the highest rank." She nodded at the Colonel. "The wife of a Colonel is usually cause for great excitement, even in death." Again, she nodded at the Colonel.

Catherine watched Lady Brobeck. And to think, her husband had turned traitor to King and Country. No small wonder that she was now here. She was certain, that the Rebels would have dearly loved to capture her. She would have proven to be a very useful tool.

_I do like her. Moreover, she thought with a smug smile, she would be perfect for Banastre. William would certainly approve of the match. Yes, she is perfect._

Catherine returned her gaze to that of her husband. Allowing her hand to move down his arm, she placed her small hand into his, and smiled slightly.

Just as she had thought. He _was_ warm to the touch. He would come back to her soon, and she needed but a little patience until he did.

But _when_?

Again, Doctor Harris seemed to have read her thoughts.

"Just a few hours more, my Lady. One more infusion, and he should be with us once again."

"Will he be the same?" She inquired.

"Of course, my Lady. He will be the same Colonel you know and love."

"And everyone else hates." She sneered at both him and Lady Brobeck.

"God willing." Harris smiled darkly.

Catherine eyed him slightly.

"And, Benjamin Martin?"

"As good as hung, Lady Tavington."

She nodded.

"Good. I do not believe he should be allowed to just go about his life, as if he has done nothing. He killed my husband!"

Lady Brobeck laughed coldly.

"And, the Colonel killed Martin's two children. He believes he has gotten his revenge."

"Maybe, but I want _my_ revenge. For myself, and for William." Catherine said softly. "For the children we will have."

"May God bless both of you with many heirs, my Lady." Doctor Harris bowed slightly to her.

Lady Brobeck grinned coolly.

"Yes, I am quite certain you and the Colonel will have many children. Perhaps if I would have had children, Robert would not be off begging to be killed? Ah, but it does not matter now, he has chosen his side, and I, mine. If he is killed, so much the better. I do not wish to be married to a traitor. I was raised to be loyal to my King, and loyal I shall remain until I die."

Doctor Harris snickered softly.

"What of your other loyalty, Lady Shannen?"

"I have told you where it lies, and have given you my word on it. Now, it should be quite enough. If not, then perhaps it is not my loyalty that need be questioned."

Harris nodded.

"It is enough, Lady Brobeck. I am certain Lady Tavington would accept your loyalty to both her, and to the Colonel."

"And _your_ loyalty, Elijah? Where does it lie now?"

He stared at Lady Brobeck coldly.

"The same as yours, my dear. There are few who gain my loyalty, as I am sure you know. My King and Country. Lord Cornwallis. Lt. Colonel Banastre Tarleton. And, "He looked towards Catherine, who still held the Colonel's hand, "To Colonel and Lady Tavington. My loyalty is not given freely, and cannot be bought."

Both turned and watched Lady Tavington. She seemed deep in her own thoughts, and neither wished to disturb her. However, she also seemed tired.

Doctor Harris moved to her, and swinging a chair up behind her, helped her sit down. She smiled wearily at him, and returned her attention to her husband. She still held tightly to his hand, as if he were her only support.

In truth, he was just that.

"Lady Tavington, perhaps you should rest a bit? We still have a few hours, and I will wake you if he should come around."

Catherine nodded absently.

"I could use a nice rest." She stated flatly. "May I remain here? With William?"

"Of course, my lady. He would be pleased to find you here when he wakes."

Again, Catherine nodded. She laid her head against the Colonel's shoulder, and closed her eyes. Moments later, she was fast asleep. Still, she held his hand tightly in her's.

When he was certain Lady Tavington was indeed, asleep, he motioned to Lady Brobeck and they began the last infusion. He hoped this would be the one to bring the Colonel back. If not, it would have proven a fruitless endeavour.

The last infusion finished, they retreated to their respective cots, and lay down to rest. Doctor Harris kept his eyes on the Colonel. Lady Brobeck quickly fell asleep. It would be a long night.

-CT-

It seemed as if many hours had passed, when Doctor Harris noticed a slight movement from Colonel Tavington. He rose from his cot and quietly made his way over to the table.

He watched for a moment before the Colonel moved once more.

"Come now, you know you wish to wake!" He hissed.

Suddenly, Tavington's eyes popped open. Harris smiled icily to himself.

"Ah Colonel Tavington, I see you have decided to rejoin us!"

Tavington's eyes flickered to Harris. A slow, cold smirk spread over the Colonel's face.

"And why would I not have?" Tavington questioned.

"Well, it took you quite some time. We were losing hope, my dear Sir." He inclined his head towards Catherine.

Tavington raised his head and looked down at Catherine. He smiled again, but this time it was a warm, loving one.

"How long has she been here, Doctor Harris?"

"A few hours. She had been in mourning much longer, and has only just left your quarters. Lt. Colonel Tarleton was set to remove her from them forcibly if need be."

Colonel Tavington grinned faintly.

"I see. She looks quite pale. Was she ill?"

Harris shook his head.

"No, she was not, Colonel. We had not expected her to mourn as deeply as she did. Tarleton was very worried about your wife, and kept a close eye on her the entire time."

"And?" Tavington eyed him.

"Lady Tavington was given the last infusion three days ago."

"Did she resist it?"

"No. In fact, she had no idea I was given them to her."

Tavington nodded.

"Good. I will be the one to tell her about it. However, it will have to wait until I am entirely well again. As her husband, it is my duty."


	27. Savage Truths

**Savage Truths**

"Will you not listen to reason, my dear Catherine? I should think you have reason to trust me."

~Colonel William Tavington~

As the minutes went by, Colonel Tavington became unsure as to how he would tell his wife what she had been given. Not to mention, what _he _had gone thru to come back to her.

He lay there watching her sleep, and in the back of his mind, he knew she would be angry. There was nothing to be done about it now, and once she was use to the fact, she would come around. That, he was certain of.

He turned his head and sneered slightly at Lady Brobeck who was folding various linens and stacking them under a nearby cot. She returned his sneer with a cold one of her own.

"I see you have come back to us, Colonel Tavington."

Tavington grinned.

"You are a pleasant lady," His voice cool as ice, "But, you are one I have never met before."

She watched him for a moment, and then smiled slowly.

"I am Lady Shannen Brobeck. The Earl Haverhill's wife."

Tavington raised an eyebrow slightly at the name.

"Ah yes, wife of the traitor."

She smiled again.

"Unfortunately yes, I am."

"Are you loyal?"

"Yes, Colonel Tavington, I am loyal to my King and country. You need not worry about where my loyalty lies."

"What of your husband?" Tavington asked.

"As I have told the Lt. Colonel, Tarleton I believe, if I see my traitor of a husband again, I shall remove his head from his shoulders myself. I will not be married to such a fool and a bastard! His own family has chosen to forget him."

"Oh?" Tavington laughed.

"He is as good as dead already. If the King's men do not capture him or kill him, the Rebels will soon enough."

"How do you figure that, my lady?"

"He tends to put on airs, and once he shows his colours…well, the Rebels will either kill him, or send him straight back to the British."

Tavington smirked at this.

"If they do send him to us, or we capture him first, he will die a traitor's death. He will hang and be put on display."

Lady Brobeck laughed slowly, but did not answer.

"Will that satisfy you?" He asked.

She nodded quickly.

"Yes, of course."

"You will have no regrets then?"

"None." She smiled coldly.

Tavington nodded at her curtly.

"Good. Now, if you will excuse me, I must see to my wife. It has been quite some time since we have been together, and I do not wish to waste another minute."

Lady Brobeck waved him away.

"Your wife, Colonel, is a lovely woman. You must be very proud to be her husband and her, your wife."

"Indeed, Lady Brobeck. Now please do excuse me…" He bowed quickly and crossed to the other side of the tent.

She stared after him for a moment. What a handsome man he was. How strong and vicious. Lady Tavington was indeed, very lucky to be his wife. To be bedded by him every night. What she would not give to find out just how lucky the other woman truly was.

Catherine Tavington murmured softly, rolled over onto her back, and opened her eyes slowly. The bright sunlight shown thru the open flap of the tent, causing her to shield her eyes with her arm.

As she did so, she noticed a Dragoon standing over her. It took her several moments to recognize who the Dragoon was, but when she did, she let out a stifled scream.

"William!" She rose from the cot and threw herself into his arms. "Is it really you?"

He laughed softly.

"Yes my love, it is really me."

Catherine hugged him tightly to her. She held onto him as if he would fade away if she let go. She had let him go once; she would not make that mistake again.

"How long…"

He stopped her words with a deep, passionate kiss. The tip of his tongue touched hers and sent chills up her spine. As the kiss deepened, she worked her fingers up along his back and to his hair. It hung past his shoulders, long and silky to the touch.

She shivered which prompted him to pull her closer to his body.

"Are you chilled, my love?" His lips descended down towards her neck.

She shivered again. Not from cold, but from his warm, erotic touch.

"No, William." She whispered softly.

"Are you certain? You have shivered twice now. If it is not from the cold, what would it be from?" he continued to kiss along her neck, and as he did, she felt him nip at her flesh.

"William…" She melted into his embrace.

"It is warm tonight, darling." His lips burned trails along her already hot skin.

"It is, Colonel." She sighed as his hands moved towards her chest.

Tavington cupped one breast in his hand, squeezed it slightly. His other hand ascended to her hair, where he gripped a fistful. He tugged her head back and stared into her wide green eyes.

"I have been gone a long time, my pet. Are you not glad to see me?" The hand cupping her breast kneed it roughly.

"Yes William, I am very glad to see you." She moaned softly.

"Show me." He growled.

Catherine's eyes widened slightly.

"You cannot be serious, William?"

He snickered at her.

"I am deadly serious, my beauty. I have been gone from your bed for well over a month! I do believe, as my wife, you have a duty to perform."

"Yes, I know I do! But, not _here_? Surely, you cannot expect me to perform my wifely duty in the Surgeon's tent!" She hissed at her husband.

Tavington laughed slowly.

"I am serious, Lady _Tavington_. None here would dare question what we do. You are _my _wife, and as such, they would not dare to question whether or not we make love here. Now," He tightened his grip on her hair, "Shall we forget about this little disagreement, and pleasure each other? Or, will we continue this incessant bickering?"

Catherine groaned as his hand squeezed her breast tightly. Despite where they were, she found herself wanting him desperately. Wanting to feel his lips against hers once more. To feel him enter her roughly. To fill her completely.

She sighed.

"I have missed you so, William Tavington." She purred softly as she moved against him. She felt him stiffen for a moment, then relax. She let her hand wander slowly down his chest and to his breeches. She stopped, then continued until felt his hardened manhood.

He moaned deeply at her touch.

"My love…" He kissed her roughly.

"No more of this chatter, Colonel. Do _your_ duty as my husband. I shall submit to you willingly."

William smiled. His blue eyes sparkled with lust, as well as love. He moved her backwards to the cot she had been sleeping on, and laid her gently down upon it. For a moment he stood over her simply staring at her. When he seemed satisfied by what he saw, he removed his jacket and tossed it carelessly on the table near them. In moments, all but his breeches had joined it.

Catherine stared up at her husband longingly.

"William…" Her voice husky with want.

Tavington smiled slowly. He carefully lowered himself to sit next to Catherine, and ran his hands along her arm. When he did not move to undress her, she heaved herself up from the cot, and began to undress for him.

Again, he smiled.

_She knows me well. Too well._

He watched as she allowed the pink silk dress to fall to the floor around her ankles. She undid the corset, allowing it too, to drop to the floor. When she was completely naked before him, he hooked an arm around her waist, and pulled her to him. She came willingly enough, wrapping her arms about his neck and sighing deeply as he lowered his warm mouth to her breast. He suckled it slowly, savouring the salty taste of her flesh. His mouth busy with her nipple, he tugged her down onto his lap. She straddled him obediently and pulled his head up from her breast. Her mouth engulfed his with eager passion and desire, their tongues fighting for dominance.

Tavington undid his breeches quickly. Catherine could feel his throbbing manhood against her belly, and she reaching down between them, she gripped him gently in her hand.

He groaned into the kiss. His mouth was warm, wet and sweet, and just the taste of his kiss sent her spiraling.

She had never wanted any man this much before, as she now did Colonel Tavington.

"Take me, William." She moaned.

He smiled up at her. His eyes were filled with lust and desire.

"No objections."

"No, just take me! Fill me completely, William."

Tavington nodded. With one fluid upward motion, he entered her quickly. She cried out as she felt his hardness ram into her. He sat still for a moment, allowing her to accustom herself to him, he raised her slightly off of him, then thrust up into her again.

Once more, she cried out, but soon settled into moving slowly up and down on his manhood. He gripped her hair tightly in his fingers, tugging on it every now and then. She moaned each time he did so. He obliged her need for this, and continued to pull at her hair.

"Harder, please William…"

"Are you begging, my pet?" He purred in her ear heatedly.

"Yes…" She moaned as he thrust harder into her.

"You are such a perfect wife, my darling." Tavington's lips brushed along her cheek. "You always fulfill my every need and desire."

With that, he pulled her off his lap, pushed her back on the cot, and knelt between her willingly parted legs. She stared up at him. After a moment, he lowered himself down upon her, and entered her with such urgency, that it lifted her off the cot.

He smiled at this, and continued his assault into her. Catherine wrapped her legs about him, holding him in place as he slammed into her wetness. Her sweat covered body moved with his, and she fought with all her might, not to go over that edge.

"William…" She moaned deeply.

"Yes, my pet?"

"Please…"

"Please, what?"

Catherine rocked with each of his deep thrusts. If he did not slow his pace, she would be over that edge too soon.

"Not so fast, William!" She begged.

He chuckled lightly.

"Why, you have always enjoyed it when I have ravaged you…if I recall correctly, you would beg me to go faster."

Another moan escaped her.

"Yes, but I do want this to last…if you go faster, I shall lose all control!"

Tavington looked into her eyes. He could see that she was fighting to keep control. Fighting to release with him…he knew he could control everything she did, and this, was no different.

"I have enough control for both of us, my darling…you will not be satisfied until I say so. Do you understand?"

Catherine nodded.

"Oh yes, I do understand _Colonel_." She moaned his rank. _So perfect…_

He continued to pludge deep into her. With each thrust, she arched her back to meet them…pulling him deeper into her tightness. _Heavenly._

"Colonel…" Catherine whimpered softly.

_Ah yes, so ready now._

He would gladly given up control at this moment. He could no longer fight the wave of pleasure that was washing over him, and as he looked down at his wife, he knew for certain, that she was as ready as he was.

"Ahhh, my love…" He moaned. He slammed repeatedly into her, and as he did so, he felt her tightening around his hardness.

"William, harder…please!"

He granted her this eagerly. With one last deep thrust, he brought both of them quickly to release. He spent himself inside her, his seed filling her with a warmth she had greatly missed.

They lay in each other's embraces for a long time, before either spoke. Neither wanted to break the beauty of their lovemaking.

After a moment, Catherine sat up and looked at her husband.

"Now, how long have you been back, Colonel?"

Tavington sneered slightly.

"Ah, you do not waste any time asking questions, do you?"

"No, I do not. Remember, I have been taught by the best."

He sneered again.

"And, who might that be, my dear?"

She laughed coldly.

"That would be _you_, Colonel Tavington."

He nodded.

"Yes, and you have learned well. You have also, learned quite a bit from the Lord General. I should think, he taught you far more then I have?"

Catherine grinned stoically.

"Perhaps."

Tavington shook his head. His wife could often be stubborn, but he knew he could break that in her easily enough.

She eyed him curiously.

"How long?" She asked again.

"Several hours." He replied crossly.

"Ah, and I have been asleep how long?"

"Several hours." He replied again.

For a long while, Catherine said nothing. She continued to watch Tavington with a curiously odd look about her. Something was not right.

"What did Harris do, Colonel?" She finally asked.

Tavington stared back at her.

"To…?"

She sat up abruptly, and pulled the blanket around her. She glared coldly at him.

"_Me."_ She hissed.

Tavington said nothing to this.

"Ah yes, he _did_ do something to me! I wondered. What did he do, William?"

For a moment, he remained silent. Then he brushed his hand against her exposed leg, and sighed heavily.

"Exactly what he did to me, and to Ban."

She stared blankly at him.

"How could he?"

Tavington tilted his head slightly towards her.

"You know how he could, Catherine."

"Bah! One has to be dead…" She stopped suddenly. A look of horror came over her face.

"But, I was not dead! You were! How could he do this to me, when I was alive?"

Tavington smiled warmly at his wife.

"You were dead, my love. Died of a broken heart…or so Ban told me. Silly that, he is often too romantic for his own good."

"Bah!" Catherine spat. "I was not dead! You are mad, William!"

He shook his head slowly.

"No, my pet, you were very much indeed, dead. Doctor Harris gave you the poison on the third day after I died. Ban brought it to you, do you not remember?"

Catherine thought for a moment. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my God…the wine! Banastre brought me a glass of wine that night! He said it would help me sleep. That I would not dream about you being killed."

The Colonel nodded.

"Exactly!"

Catherine glared at him.

"And, _you_ knew about this?" She snarled.

"Yes, of course I did. All part of the plan, Catherine darling. Ban knew, as well."

Her glare turned deadly.

"Oh of course he would! Ban knows everything you do, say or think! Why not tell him! Surely, my father knows!"

"Yes." Tavington muttered.

Catherine threw back her head and laughed.

"Oh what savage truths we keep from those we love! What else need I know, Colonel Tavington?"

He shook his head quickly.

"Nothing, my pet. Well, perhaps I should keep what Ban has been up to lately, a secret?" He smirked when she glared coldly back at him. "No, but you will learn soon enough. As I am certain he will tell you about it in due course."

"Bah, such savage truths again…really, Colonel Tavington…"

"I am your husband, Catherine. Call me by my name." he squeezed her leg gently.

"Really, _Colonel Tavington_, out with it! Now!" She pushed his hand off her leg.

"No. As I said, he will tell you soon enough. You must wait until he does, or it will spoil the effect of his well, surprise."

"Fine!" Catherine grumbled and lay back down. She tugged the blanket closer around her.

Tavington watched her for a long time. He reached over, yanked the blanket off of her, and threw in on the floor of the tent.

"I do not believe, you will be in need of that blanket any longer, Lady Tavington. I will keep you warm tonight. I am all that you need."

He leaned over and kissed her feverishly. She returned his kiss with equal desire.

"Oh my handsome Colonel! You are quite the amourous man tonight!" She giggled.

"What did you expect?" He teased. "I have been dead for well over thirty days! I had plenty of time to lay there and dream of you naked in my bed."

"Another savage truth, William?"

He laughed.

"You could say that, Catherine. Though right now, the only truth you need to hear, is that I would like to ravish my wife once more."

Catherine pulled him over on top of her. He settled between her spread legs, and hugged her to him.

"How long do you plan to ravish me, Colonel Tavington?"

He smiled down at her. He could still hear someone moving about in the tent. He knew exactly who it was.

"Until Lady Brobeck can no longer stand our cries of pleasure." He kissed Catherine deeply.

"Ah, another savage truth."

Tavington thrust into her without warning, causing her to arch up off the cot.

He smiled icily.

"Yes."


	28. Cornwallis' Daughter

**Cornwallis' Daughter**

"I am as capable of this duty, as my husband and father. Therefore, I expect the same respect from you, or the consequences will be dire."

~Lady Catherine Tavington~

/

Catherine wandered thru the camp aimlessly. Her mind was on many things that morning, William being one, and what the surgeon had done to her. Her love for Colonel Tavington reigned supreme in her thoughts, yet there were times, when she also thought of one other. Somehow, she could not rid him from her mind, and despite her best efforts, these thoughts plagued her incessantly.

She continued her wandering until she came to the tent of Captain Wilkins. For a brief moment, she thought not to disturb him, but she needed someone to speak to. Even if, it was of sundry musings and nothing more. She still needed to speak to someone.

Catherine stood outside his tent pondering all she wanted to say, when Captain Wilkins appeared within the entrance. He nearly knocked her over in his exit. When he noticed who stood there, he bowed and smiled warmly at her.

"Lady Tavington! I did not know you were standing here. I hope I did not harm you in any way?"

Catherine grinned at his boyish nervousness.

"No, no I am quite alright Captain Wilkins." She patted his arm.

Wilkins smiled broadly.

"Oh, good. I did not wish to upset the…" He trailed off.

"The Colonel?" Catherine finished his thought.

He blushed.

"Indeed, my lady. He would be quite angry if anything happened to you." He looked behind her for a moment, then back to her. "Where is Colonel Tavington?"

"When I left the surgeon's tent, my husband was still asleep. He needs his rest now."

Wilkins nodded.

"I can imagine so. Is he well?"

"Very well, thank you Captain. All he needs is some rest, after which, I am sure he will be his usual self."

Wilkins grinned silently. _The Colonel's usual self was one of anger, viciousness and fear. After this, Wilkins thought morosely, the Colonel could only be worse._

"The men will glad to hear Colonel Tavington will be back." He looked past her again, half expecting the Colonel to be standing there.

Catherine noticed the Captain's apprehension. She smiled to herself. Good, William's men were still in fear of their commander.

"Do you expect my husband to be standing here, Captain?"

Wilkins blanched.

"No, of course not, Lady Tavington. I was just…"

She laughed.

"I can see why you would be worried, Captain Wilkins. Colonel Tavington does have that way about him, you know. One moment you do not see him, and the next…well, you need not worry, he is resting in the surgeon's tent. I expect him to be there for a while longer. After that, he will be looking over the men."

Captain Wilkins nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

Catherine smiled at him. She understood his wife's love for him. He was warm, gentle and comforting. She liked him despite the fact he was a Colonist, and more for the fact that he had joined her husband's men. He seemed to like his position in the Dragoons, and he was a capable officer. Ever since Borden had been killed, her husband had taken to giving Captain Wilkins more duties, and seemed to trust him more every day.

Wilkins eyed her curiously.

"Was there something I can do for you, ma'am?"

Catherine studied him for a moment.

"Oh yes, I was inquiring about whether or not you have inspected the Dragoons this morning?"

Wilkins nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"And are they ready for the Colonel's inspection?"

Again, he nodded.

"Yes, ma'am, they are ready."

Catherine smiled warmly.

"Very good, Captain. I am certain the Colonel will not have anything to be disappointed over?"

"None, ma'am. "

Catherine nodded. Why had she not told him the real reason for her coming here? She felt silly over having lied to the Captain.

"Good," She motioned to the surgeon's tent, "I better return before the Colonel wakes, or he will wonder where I have gone. And besides, I am sure you have duties to perform this morning before Colonel Tavington arrives."

"Of course, Lady Tavington." He bowed slightly to her.

Catherine nodded at him, turned from the tent and made her way back thru the camp. She wandered aimlessly again, occasionally stopping to speak to one of the men. William would have been angry with her for doing so, but it was her right as the Lord General's daughter. She knew none would dare assault her, and continued her wandering until she came to a group of Dragoons.

They bowed quickly. She was, after all, _Colonel Tavington's _wife, and she deserved their respect. They also knew her as the Lord General's daughter. Had they disrespected her, they would have been flogged. Or worse. Namely by the Colonel.

Lady Tavington stopped before them, smiled slightly, and waited until they had resettled themselves.

"Ma'am." One dipped his head at her.

"A good morning to you." She smiled again. "Are the men ready for an inspection?"

He stared blankly at her.

"An inspection, ma'am?"

"Yes, an inspection. Are the men ready?"

Just as Captain Wilkins had done, he looked past her. When he did not see who he had expected to see, he looked back at her.

"Where is Colonel Tavington?"

"He is resting, Randall." She sneered at him.

"Oh. Who will be doing the inspection, ma'am?"

She smiled icily.

"_I_ will be doing the inspection, Lt. Randall."

He stared at her.

"You, ma'am? Does the Colonel know?"

Her smile grew steadily colder.

"Yes, Lieutenant. I will be doing this inspection. My husband will do another one when he has rested. Captain Wilkins will be along shortly. I expect the same respect you would give him, or my husband."

Lt. Randall stared at her again. Was she serious? Why would Colonel Tavington allow his _wife_ to inspect his men? She was a woman. She knew nothing of military life. She knew nothing about tactics, nor did she know anything about weapons. _How_, would she even begin to do an inspection?

Catherine watched him silently. He would be a hard one to break. That much was obvious to her. But, she was more like William then they realized, and breaking this man down, would be a great joy.

"With all due respect, Lady Tavington, why would _you_ do an inspection of the Colonel's Dragoons? You are a lady, and the wife of the Colonel."

"And, the daughter of the Lord General." She reminded him.

"Of course, we do know that, ma'am. Lord Cornwallis would be most displeased at you doing Colonel Tavington's duties."

She sneered coldly at him.

"Lt. Randall, need I remind you, that I am just as capable as my husband, in inspecting the Dragoons. After all, my father weened me on war. Therefore, I might add, you will show me the same respect in this, as you would him."

He nodded.

"Of course, Lady Cornwallis."

"_Tavington." _ She snarled.

"My apologies, Lady Tavington. I meant no offence." He bowed slightly.

"That would be a proper thing to say, Randall."

Both Lt. Randall and Catherine turned to see who had spoken. For a moment, they both expected Colonel Tavington to be standing there. They realized quickly, however, that the man standing before them was just as bad.


	29. Tarleton's Request

**Tarleton's Request**

"My requests are simple, my lady. Moreover, what have I to offer you?"

"Myself."

/

Catherine smiled when she saw Banastre Tarleton standing before them. Lt. Randall, however, seemed uncomfortable by the Lt. Colonel's presence. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and stared at the ground around him.

Tarleton returned Catherine's smile warmly.

"Lady Tavington." He bowed to her.

"Lt. Colonel." She inclined her head slightly.

Tarleton stared at Catherine for a moment. He took in her appearance quickly, noting how beautiful she looked in the morning sun. It set his heart to beating faster in his chest, and made him tingle all over.

He reluctantly tore his gaze away from Lady Tavington and turned it on the lieutenant. His smile grew cold.

"Lieutenant, I suspect you find it difficult allowing the Colonel's wife to inspect the Dragoons. What exactly is the problem?"

Randall shifted from foot to foot again. He did not look directly at Tarleton, but kept his gaze on the ground.

"No problems, sir."

Tarleton laughed softly.

"I find that hard to believe, Lieutenant."

"Sir?"

Tarleton grinned.

"I find it hard to believe, that seeing as the lady is the wife of your commanding officer, as well, as the daughter of his Lordship, that you would disrespect her so openly."

Randall continued to stare at the ground. No doubt, hoping it would swallow him.

"No, sir. I meant the lady no disrespect, sir. I was just concerned that she was offering to inspect the men without Colonel Tavington's permission."

Tarleton's eyes swept over Catherine. She seemed to be watching the other Dragoons intently, and did not notice his lingering gaze.

He turned back to the lieutenant.

"Do you believe she would need his permission, Lieutenant?" Tarleton moved closer, causing Randall to step back.

"No, I…"

Tarleton stepped closer still.

"If I recall correctly, and I do, Lady Tavington does not need his permission to inspect the Dragoons."

"We are _his_ men, Lt. Colonel."

"Yes, 'tis very true. However, we are all his _Lordship's_ men! And, Lady Tavington is his Lordship's daughter. Therefore, she can inspect the Dragoons without the Colonel's permission."

Randall cringed slightly.

"Yes sir."

Tarleton stepped back from the lieutenant, ran his fingers over his saber, and glared icily at him.

"If you have a problem with the lady, I shall do the inspection myself. I take it there will be no objections to _me_ doing so?"

Randall shook his head.

"No sir. None."

"Good. Ready the men then."

He watched as the lieutenant hurried off. When he was certain the man was out of sight, he went over to Catherine.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Ban, you really needn't have come to my rescue! I could have handled him quite well."

Tarleton laughed slowly.

"I know, my lady, but I felt it my duty to inform the argumentative lieutenant about the error of his ways."

Catherine leaned towards him. Her hand brushed his only slightly, but it was enough to make him shiver.

"What may I do for you, Ban?"

He blushed under her gaze.

"I have a small request of you, my lady."

"Oh?"

He blushed again.

"Just a small request."

Catherine stared at him. How she longed to tell him what he did to her. Yet, she could not find the words, or the courage, to tell him.

"A request? And what would it be?"

Tarleton moved closer to her. When he was close enough, he swept an arm around her waist, and tugged her to him. To his surprise, she did not resist. Instead, she melted into his embrace wrapping her arms around him.

"What will the men think of this?" She whispered softly.

"And we should care what they think? They would not dare to say anything against what we do." He murmured as his lips burned kisses along her neck.

Catherine sighed deeply. Now that what she had desperately wanted was here, she was unsure of how to deal with it. And just as unsure of how Colonel Tavington would react to her unfaithfulness with one of his officers.

"William…" She muttered.

Tarleton grinned.

"He knows, my darling. It is all part of the plan."

Catherine pulled away slightly and looked into his eyes.

"Plan? William spoke of a plan earlier this morning. Why have I not been told of this, Ban? I am his wife! I have a right to know what is planned for my husband!"

He silenced her with a deep, passion filled kiss. He knew for certain, that he would soon be bedding her, and that soon thereafter, so would William. Funny how this war had brought the three of them to this moment. To this desire of theirs…so hot and fiery. However, what had brought them even closer was William's death at the hands of Benjamin Martin. Now that Martin was dead and in the hands of Doctor Harris…yes, the plan was moving along very nicely.

Tarleton pulled Catherine closer. His hands roamed over her slowly taking in her delicious curves. He envied Tavington in so many ways, most of all, in having won Catherine Cornwallis before he had a chance to. Had it been his legion who had escorted her back to her father, he would have had her long before now. As it were, he had not, and he damned himself for having been in battle elsewhere.

But, thanks to Colonel Tavington, he was now having his chance at something unlike he had ever experienced before. Lady Catherine was everything he had ever wanted in a woman. She was intelligent, genuine, and brilliant in so many ways. Best of all, she understood the life of an officer in His Majesty's Army. Lady Catherine was adept at handling the saber, as well as a pistol. Moreover, from everything he had learned about her, she was capable of killing a man without remorse. The Colonel had told him all he had heard about her, and it struck him as absurd that a woman of her standing would know such things.

Then, he finally met her. He now understood why Tavington was so enamored of her, and had gone to great lengths to make her his. She was a woman like any other. And at that moment, as he held her tightly to him, he knew he would never meet another like her.

He envied Tavington. He envied the Lord General. At times, he envied any who had contact with Lady Catherine Cornwallis-Tavington.

Tarleton felt Catherine hug him to her, and it made his heart hammer in his chest. Is this what Colonel Tavington felt every time she touched him? If so, he understood it all too well. Just one simple touch from Catherine made his heart thump harder. Made his blood pump that much faster. And, it made his manhood throb with want and need.

True, he could have gone to one of the camp whores to satisfy that particular need. It was something he had done often enough. It was a way of life when in a army camp, and if one wanted to satisfy any need, there was always something to do so.

Nevertheless, for the moment, the camp doxies were the furthest thing from his mind. Only Lady Tavington mattered. He laid his head against hers, sighed heavily, and reluctantly pulled her away from him. He knew now was not the time for this. He could wait.

He would wait forever, if he had to.

"My dear Catherine, as I said my request is a small one."

She smiled at him.

"I know, Banastre, I know." Reaching for his hand, she drew him back to her.

When he had her back in his arms, he felt complete. Again, he wondered if this was how the Colonel felt.

"Is this how Will feels when he is with you?" He asked softly.

Catherine nodded.

"It is how _we_ both feel, Ban."

"Does his reputation bother you in the slightest?"

"No, nor does yours."

He sighed wearily, but remained silent.

"What is your request Banastre?" Catherine broke the silence.

He smiled coyly at her.

"To know you as the Colonel knows you. Nothing more."

Catherine grinned faintly. She had known his request before he ever stated it. Little did he know that she wanted exactly the same as he did.

"And you say that William knows of this? He approves?"

Banastre nodded quickly.

"Of course he knows. He also approves…Lady Brobeck is now in _his_ sights, as well."

Catherine stared at him. Lady Brobeck was after her husband.

"I see." She said flatly.

"You did not know of this? You have never noticed how she watches Will? I have, of course, and it does seem she wants him nearly as much as I want you. Though, I think Will's intentions are far different then hers."

"How so, Ban?"

"You know her husband is a traitor to the Crown, and Will knows of this. You know how he is about that sort of thing, so it is his intention, to take the wife of a traitor to bed, and see if he comes running to save her honour. If I know the Earl Haverhill as I do, he will be here the second he hears of his wife's unfaithfulness. Granted, once he reaches the fort…well, he will be in for a far different surprise."

Catherine laughed.

"What then? Once he reaches here?"

Banastre licked his lips slowly.

Will intends to hang him as a traitor. As does your father. His body will be put on display as any other rebel's would. No special treatment, despite his standing in English society. I am still quite amazed that he turned traitor, and went straight to the rebels."

Again Catherine laughed.

"So, my husband plans to flush him out by bedding his wife?"

"Indeed so, Lady Catherine. He bedded you, and that certainly gained your father's attention!"

She thought about this for a moment.

"That is true, Ban. But you bedding me, will also gain my father's attention. How do you believe he will react to it? I cannot imagine my father will be pleased."

Banastre snickered softly.

"He knows, as well, my dear."

Catherine's lips parted, but she could not utter a single word. Her father knew…

"His Lordship approves of this and has given Will his blessing. He has also given him his blessing in the bedding of Lady Brobeck. That, is most assuredly for the Crown's own benefit."

Catherine nodded in agreement.

"All for the Crown, this is best, of course. How willing is Lady Brobeck? Is she still willing to see her husband hang for his crimes?"

Banastre scowled

"Yes she is very willing on both accounts. I should she think she would wish to rid herself of such a husband. What will happen to their sizable estate after he hangs is something I have no knowledge of."

"Perhaps it will go to Lady Brobeck? Does she not have a sizable estate in her own right? I have heard from one of my servants, that she commands quite an estate in Yorkshire."

Banastre grinned.

"I am sure she does have something in Yorkshire. I do know that she has family in Liverpool, as well as Wiltshire. However, if what I have heard is true, those in Wiltshire abandoned her after she married the Earl. Those will most likely go to her sister, Gretchen, Lady Dalton."

Catherine's eyes widened.

"Lady Dalton? Is she not the one who was the mistress to King George's father?"

Ban nodded.

"She was but one of them, Catherine. Lady Brobeck's sister in law, Lady Holland, was the mistress to your husband's father."

"She was? You must be joking, Ban?"

"I certain am not!" He laughed heartily. "Lady Holland was a trollop of ill repute, and Will's father made the most of her spurious attentions. Granted, I am sure Will's father threw hideous amounts of coin at her to keep her silence."

"Part of William's inheritance, no doubt." Catherine muttered.

"Indeed so. But, he also lost it on gambling and drink…"

Catherine rolled her eyes at Tarleton.

"_You_ squandered your own inheritance on both. Or, do you forget that, Banastre?"

He blushed profusely.

"How could I possibly forget, Catherine? I have been in need of coin for quite some time now. I still owe Will a pound."

Lady Tavington eyed him in amusement.

"Oh? What did you wager it on this time, Ban?"

"No wagers, my lady. I had to pay for a certain dark haired doxy, who would not leave me alone. Will was generous enough to pay her off for me."

"I do not recall this? Where were you?"

"Camden. Right after I met you and Will on the road to Fort Carolina."

"Was that before, or after Waxhaw's?"

"Oh, after of course. She followed me there and was waiting for me. Really, had Will not come to the rescue, I fear I should still be hiding from her!"

Catherine shook her head in bewilderment.

"And her name?"

Tarleton thought for a moment.

"Martha. On the other hand, Sarah. So difficult to remember every whore's name, you know."

"I am sure it is, Ban."

Banastre smiled warmly at Catherine. Despite his desire for her, and for the way she made his heart hammer in his chest, he found himself taken by the ease in which he could speak to her about anything. She was nearly on par with speaking to one of his men, or the Colonel. What tickled him most was that she had the same bawdy sense of humour he did.

For some reason this thought made him think of Major George Hanger. The Major would get along wonderfully with Lady Tavington. Will, on the other hand, would not find Hanger humourous in any way, shape or form.

"Major Hanger will be along shortly. I had a letter from him just last month. He is due to arrive at Fort Carolina at the end of this month."

Catherine snickered.

"Was he not here before? Will he have that damnable monkey with him?"

"Oh I hope not…that creature is a bore! It tried to bite me numerous times, and I swore to George I would hang it from the nearest tree! Hanger thought it rather amusing, really. Cannot say I feel the same way."

"Do not allow Major Hanger to influence Colonel Tavington too much, Ban. I shudder to think what would happen if he came back with a pet monkey!"

Tarleton stifled a snort of laughter.

"Not to worry my lovely Catherine. I shall not allow George to influence Will beyond drink."

"Banastre Tarleton!" Catherine groaned in mock despair.

Tarleton replied by way of a quick kiss.

"You know as well as I, that the Colonel's reputation for drinking is notorious. Being as I know Hanger quite well, it will be the Colonel and myself keeping _him_ out of trouble!"

"Regardless Ban, try and keep my husband from harm's way." Catherine growled.

"I very much doubt anything can do him harm now."

Catherine sighed. Tarleton reached over, took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Still, I would feel much better knowing that you will keep him safe…"

"That I will my lady." He smiled.

"And away from Camden!" She snarled back.

Tarleton's eyes widened in amusement.

"What, and begrudge him a bit of fun? That is a cruel fate, Lady Tavington!"

"Cruel perhaps, but necessary." She tugged his saber out of its sheath. "If need be, I shall hold the three of you here at saber point!"

Tarleton held his hands up in defense.

"Well, now that you put it that way…" He knew Lady Tavington would no doubt do as she threatened.

"Good, I am quite happy to know you agree."

"Yes, I cannot help but to agree. You have made your point quite clear." He pointed at his saber, which Catherine still, held in her hand. "I do not suppose I can have my saber back, or do you have plans for it?"

Lady Tavington shrugged, and then handed the saber to Banastre.

"You know, Ban, I had a lovely saber years ago, but father took it away from me. He said I would hurt myself." She chuckled. "I do believe, he was far more concerned that I would hurt _someone_ else, rather than myself."

"Has Will not granted you a new saber?"

Lady Tavington shook her head sadly.

"No. He thinks as my father does. I really would love to have another…"

"For protection, of course." Tarleton suggested.

"Of course." Lady Tavington smirked.

Tarleton moved a bit closer to her. He reluctantly moved away again, when he noticed Captain Wilkins arriving with the rest of the Dragoons.

"I see the men are ready for the inspection." He nodded at Wilkins. "Shall we continue this later this evening, my dear?"

Catherine nodded.

"Yes, that would do nicely. The Colonel should be well rested by that time, and will most likely wish to join in the conversation. Especially," She giggled softly, "About Major Hanger."

Tarleton raised an eyebrow at this.

"That, I do not doubt at all."

"Until then?" Catherine kissed him quickly on the cheek.

"Until this evening, my dear Lady Tavington."

He bowed and turned away to speak to Captain Wilkins. Catherine studied him for a brief moment, then made her way back to the surgeon's tent. When she arrived at the tent, she noticed that the Colonel was sitting outside on an old wooden box. He looked up at her approach, and smiled lovingly.

"How was your morning walk, my dear?"

"Very lovely, thank you William. Did you rest well?"

He nodded and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the tent flap.

"As much as one can rest, when the good Doctor is always asking questions. I suppose he thinks I will have a different answer if he asks me at different times."

Catherine tilted her head slightly.

"And Lady Brobeck? Is she still here, as well?"

"Yes, and quite irritating to say the least." William muttered.

"Ah well, at least you gained some rest. I expect us to be up quite late tonight."

"How was your talk with Banastre?"

"Also very lovely. He was telling me about Major Hanger arriving at the end of the month."

Tavington grunted in annoyance.

"Wonderful."

"Very unconvincing Colonel Tavington!"

"I will be constanting getting him and Ban out of some kind of scuffle. Not to mention, paying off their debts at the end of the evening. I have not much money now, I shall have even less after that!"

"I told Ban to keep _you_ out of trouble! Oh, and he mentioned his last debt to you. A matter of a pound for paying off a very bothersome whore."

Tavington nodded.

"Yes, she was quite the trollop. Banastre would not listen to me when I told him to keep her away from his bed."

"Regardless Colonel Tavington, I expect you to stay out of trouble." She said icily. She pulled up another box, and seated herself next to the Colonel. "I also expect you to keep both the Lt. Colonel and the Major from getting themselves into any trouble."

"Of course, my dear." William leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I mean that William."

"Of course, my love." He nuzzled her neck.

"And, I want my own saber."

His lips descended along her neck to her chest. It appeared he had not heard her request.

He had.

"I will acquire one for you when I meet with the Dragoons. We have an ample supply from when we raided the Rebels in August. I am sure I can find one for you that will suite you well."

Catherine smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you Colonel Tavington. You spoil me so." She kissed the top of his head.

The Colonel looked up at his wife.

"My darling, you have yet to be spoiled in the proper way."

"Oh? And when shall I be spoiled properly?"

"Soon, my pet, soon." He cupped one breast in his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I look forward to it."


	30. Major Hanger's Unruly Disposition

**Major Hanger's Unruly Disposition**

"Ah Ban! I see you have brought Tavington with you! Imagine what fun we shall have!"

"I can imagine _trouble_."

~Major George Hanger and Lt. Colonel Banastre Tarleton~

/

The end of the month came sooner than Tavington would have liked. Tarleton left to retrieve Major George Hanger from the ship that brought him over, and this made the Colonel apprehensive at best.

Tavington knew what would happen once Major Hanger arrived. He would forever be getting him out of some kind of trouble. Not to mention, what Banastre Tarleton would be doing along the way. He was certain that both would have gotten into some scuffle on the way back to the fort. What that would be, was anyone's guess.

He looked around the camp and sighed heavily. He noticed two of the camp whores sitting idle by one of the tents. Both were glorious brunettes, and both were well known among the men. Yet another certainty reared its head.

Tarleton and Hanger would be visiting them soon enough.

And that, meant more trouble.

He sighed again.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Lady Tavington weaving her way around the men. She steered clear of the whores, a look of disgust etched upon her beautiful face, and made her way towards where he had positioned himself outside the surgeon's tent.

Tavington smiled as she came up to him.

"Ah my dear lady! You look positively mad!"

Catherine settled herself beside him on the wooden bench. She smoothed out her dress and sneered frostily at him.

"Mad, would not begin to describe how I feel!"

The Colonel eyed her sympathetically.

"Now what could have possibly happened? Your visit with your father cannot have been so terrible as to make you this angry."

Catherine muttered under her breath.

"It would not have been, had General O'Hara not decided to show up. You know as well as any, what happens when he is around."

"Yes, of course." Tavington nodded.

"He brought news of my sister, Mona. Really, as if I needed to hear it! He knows exactly how I feel about her, and what I would most certainly do if she was to show herself at the fort."

Colonel Tavington grinned.

"Ah yes, you would hang her yourself."

Catherine nodded.

"As far as she is concerned, when our men capture Earl Haverhill, hopefully she is with him. They can hang together."

Tavington smirked at this.

"Perhaps she will be? And if so, she will be punished as your father sees fit. If that means hanging, then she shall hang."

Catherine muttered again.

"I spoke to my father about it. He agrees with me about her punishment. She is a traitor to the Crown. She will most definitely die a traitor's death, and we will finally be allowed to put this horrid disgrace behind us."

Tavington patted her arm reassuringly.

"What of O'Hara? Was he there simply to impart this news upon you?"

Catherine shook her head.

"No, he was there with a request."

"A request? For what?"

"One of my sisters' hands in marriage."

Colonel Tavington stared at her. Had he heard her correctly?

"I do hope your father refused this request?"

Catherine grinned in disgust.

"No, he did not."

"Which sister? I thought they were married?"

"Aimee is. Mona is not. Sarah is a widow now, after her husband was killed in battle a year ago. It would seem that General O'Hara has had his sights set on her since she arrived at the fort in the spring. And, if what father said is true, my dear sister has had _her_ sights set on the General, as well."

The Colonel shook his head ruefully.

"Whatever for? He is the worst possible man to marry!"

Catherine looked at him for a second, and then nodded in agreement.

"I agree with you, William. However, I have no say in who Sarah marries. Even, if I disagree with the choice, I cannot do anything about it."

He shook his head again.

"Perhaps, she will see the error of this decision."

"Perhaps." Catherine said icily.

William smiled.

"Well, let's not discuss this any longer. There are other matters we need speak of."

Catherine laughed.

"Would these other matters pertain to a certain Major's arrival at the fort?"

"It would."

"Of which you are not too happy about…"

William ran his fingers thru his hair. He had taken to leaving it hang loose around his shoulders, and Catherine found him quite the handsome rogue.

"And I should be happy about this? No, I am not happy about it. Doctor Harris has told me I shall return to my normal duties at the end of the week. I will be far too busy to play nursemaid to Banastre and Hanger! Why ever did he decide to come here?"

"That was my father's doing, William."

"Then perhaps _His Lordship_ would consent to being the nursemaid?"

Catherine snickered at this outburst from her husband.

"I cannot imagine father running around getting Ban and Major Hanger out of trouble! If he had to, he would hang them both for ignorance!"

"And be done with it." William muttered.

Catherine grinned faintly.

"When do we expect Ban to arrive back with the Major?"

"I suspect late this evening. That is, if they can manage to keep themselves out of trouble along the way."

"We shall see." Catherine laughed softly.

/

Dinner that evening was a jovial affair, being as O'Hara was absent from the table. This made both Tavington and Catherine quite happy.

However, it was the new addition at dinner that night, which made the meal far from a gloomy affair.

Major George Hanger had arrived with much fanfare, and as William had suspected earlier in the day, both the Major and Lt. Colonel had indeed, gotten themselves into trouble. Thankfully, William had not been called upon to retrieve them. That had fallen to General O'Hara. This explained his absence from the table. He was still trying to sort out the problem Hanger had caused at a tavern just outside Camden.

"Lady Tavington! You are a true beauty! However did Will get his hands on you?"

Catherine stared at the Major for a long time. He was a crass man, but despite this, she found herself enjoying his company.

"Luck, Major Hanger." She replied smoothly.

He smiled drunkenly at her.

"Oh do call me George, my lady." He raised his wine glass. "We shall be great friends, and that means, you must call me George."

"I will be quite glad to, George."

"See, we are truly friends already! Now, do tell me exactly what it is you see in Tavington. Is it his roguish behavior? His ability to ravish you every night? Do tell!"

Colonel Tavington glared across the table at Banastre Tarleton who simply shrugged his shoulders. This would be a very long night.

Catherine, however, was enjoying herself. She seemed to regard the Major as nothing more than a diversion from everyday life at the fort. If she minded in the least that Hanger was asking her such personal inquires, it was not apparent.

When Lady Tavington finally replied to Hanger's questions, even William was unprepared for it.

"All of the above, George. And many other reasons besides." She winked at him. "Now, do tell about the mischief you and Ban got into earlier."

Major Hanger wiggled his wine glass at the servant who stood against the wall. Glass once more replenished, he dove right into what had transpired.

"Murderous whores! Thought they would get the better of us! Ban handled himself quite admirably in this situation, and…" He tossed a fork towards Ban, who ducked expertly. "I should say, once General O'Hara arrived…"

Ban cut him off.

"Yes, once the General arrived all was well."

The Colonel sneered at him.

"At least, _I _did not have to be the one sent to fetch you back here."

Ban grinned.

"Too true, Will. But, we both knew Doctor Harris would not have allowed you to ride to our rescue."

"I will be fit to return to duty at the end of the week." William remarked.

Major Hanger hooted with laughter.

"Colonel Tavington, what a shame it was when you died! We had word of it, but nothing more was said. Cannot say those in Parliament were lamenting your demise."

"That I do not doubt, Hanger." William growled. "They care only for themselves, and the loss of one officer would not be of a great loss to them."

"No, of course not." George muttered.

"A shame, really." Catherine remarked.

Banastre nodded.

"If it had been your father, Catherine, they would have sent up a terrible howl of despair!"

"Too true, Ban." George wiggled his glass at the servant, who once more, replenished the Major's wine.

"Try not to drink too much, George. We have an early morning, and you being unfit to ride…" Ban reminded him.

Hanger waved this away.

"I shall be perfectly fine, old man! I can handle my wine perfectly, unlike you, I might add."

Banastre threw a bun at him. Hanger, unlike Ban, could not dodge the object. It hit him squarely in the face.

"Behave, my dear Sirs." Catherine pointed her finger at both men. They blushed slightly.

For a time, all was quiet, save for the clinking of cutlery and glasses. Finally, after a long moment, Ban broke the silence.

"Of course, Catherine dear. Just having a bit of fun, no harm in that, is there?"

"No." She said sternly.

"Well Lady Tavington," George began.

Tavington brought his fist down on the table making all present jump.

"Desist with the unruly behaviour gentlemen! Can you not act properly in the presence of a lady? Especially, when she is my wife?"

"As if _you_ can say such things…" Ban muttered.

Colonel Tavington glared coldly at Tarleton.

Major Hanger giggled softly from behind his wine glass.

"I thought, when I first saw Ban arriving, 'Oh, you have Tavington with you! Imagine the fun we shall have!'"

Banastre cut him off once again.

"I could only imagine _trouble._" He retorted.

Tavington continued to glare at Ban. Soon his gaze encompassed Major Hanger, as well.

"_I _fortunately could not come and get you. With or without me, you seemed to have gotten yourselves in trouble, resulting in His Lordship sending his bloody lapdog! O'Hara will have this spread far and wide, before the sun has risen tomorrow! Major Hanger," Tavington pointed at him, "I suggest you keep your unruly behaviour under control from this moment on, or a noose shall be your next stop! Despite you being a good friend to Banastre, I will _intervene_ should that be the case. Do I make myself clear, Major?"

Hanger hung his head slightly.

"Very clear, Colonel Tavington. Might I make a comment in my defense?"

Tavington smirked.

"Yes, please do."

"This was all Banastre's fault! Had he not allowed me to keep company with that whore, I would not be in this situation!"

Ban stared at Hanger as if he had never seen the man before.

"Oh do shut up, Hanger! I had nothing to do with you getting your breeches around your ankles!"

"_You _found the whore!" Hanger shot back.

"And _you_ bedded her!" Tarleton growled.

"Enough!" Tavington hissed.

Both men turned and stared at him.

"I do not care which one of you did it! See to it, that it _never_ happens again!"

"Ah, a certain Colonel seems to have his queue too tight…" Hanger grumbled.

Ban leaned over and smacked the Major in the head.

"Do be quiet for once, George!"

"Yes, perhaps you should follow Banastre's suggestion?"

Hanger simply grinned drunkenly.

"Nothing but a bit of fun…how was I to know that doxy would be crazy?"

Tavington glared at him again.

"Regardless, this behaviour stops now! I will not have that around my wife. Both my Captains have children, and your behaviour will not be tolerated around them. I will not have my Captains, or their wives, complaining about you and your unruly disposition!"

Hanger snickered.

"Yes, of course not, Colonel."

"Will means it, George." Tarleton raised an eyebrow. "I also suggest that you not anger him. _His_ reputation is far worse than mine. He would hang you."

Tavington nodded at this assessment.

"Will you behave yourself, Major?"

"Oh alright! Begrudge me some fun." George sighed.

Banastre laughed.

"Well, at least he left that damnable creature back in England!"

"Sad, but very true." The Major sniffled.

All knew Ban had been referring to Hanger's pet monkey. They knew of no one who enjoyed the creature's company, save for the Major.

"Why did you not bring it?" Catherine inquired carefully.

Hanger sniffled again.

"Poor love would have been terribly seasick."

The Tavingtons exchanged smirks with Tarleton. All three were secretly grateful for the animal's inability to handle the sea voyage.

"Perhaps I shall bring him next time…" George remarked.

They exchanged glances at this.

"Oh no, we could not have the poor creature dying!" Catherine said ruefully.

"Yes, that would be a terrible shame, George." Banastre agreed with a slight glance at the Colonel and Catherine.

"Not to worry! He is as healthy as a horse! Just gets a touch of sickness onboard ship. He would be perfectly well once we reached land."

"At least, he is safe where he is, George." Catherine said dryly.

"Too true." He agreed happily.

"More wine, Major?" Tavington motioned for the servant to refill Hanger's glass.

"Oh I really should not, Colonel!"

"One more glass ill not hurt you any."

"Well, just one then." Hanger replied as the servant replenished his wine.

Tarleton shook his head.

"I think you have quite enough, George. As I said earlier, we have a very early morning…"

"I shall be perfectly fine, Ban." Hanger burped loudly.

"That is what I am afraid of." Tarleton replied tartly.

Catherine took this opportunity to excuse herself. She was very tired, and wished to get a decent night's rest.

"If you gentlemen will excuse me, I shall be off to bed."

The Colonel rose, went to his wife and pulled out her chair. She smiled warmly at him.

"I wish you a good night, my love." He kissed the nap of her neck.

"Do not be long, William."

He smiled slowly.

"Not to worry, I am planning on an early night, myself. Morning comes far too soon after a long evening."

"We shall stay up a bit longer, if you do not mind, Colonel Tavington?" Hanger burped again.

Tavington turned to look at him. A look of disgust crept over the Colonel's handsome face.

"I _do_ mind Major. You will also have an early night. Both you and Tarleton have morning duties, so I would suggest you get all the rest you can."

"But…" The Major began.

"And stay away from the camp doxies!" Tavington snapped.

The Major grumbled dejectedly, but said nothing.

Catherine laughed softly.

"Goodnight, gentlemen." She kissed William on the cheek and left the room.

All three men watched as she left. When they were certain she was gone, they turned and looked at each other.

"When do we leave, Will?" Ban inquired.

"First light." Tavington replied.

"How many of the Dragoons are we taking with us?"

"About fifty, I should think."

Tarleton nodded.

"This should be quite easy, Will."

Hanger agreed.

"Yes, I should think finding this traitor will be quite easy enough. Being as we know where they are, and we have the advantage of surprise."

Tavington grinned coldly.

"We do, but they will have scouts posted along the way."

"Will not be a problem, Will" Tarleton said.

Colonel Tavington returned to his chair and fixed the Major and the with a cold sneer.

"I want you to find that traitor and bring them back here. If they cause problems, you know what to do."

Both men nodded.

Tavington's sneer grew steadily colder.

"I want my wife's whore of a sister to pay for her treachery."

"And if she should cause any problems, Will?"

Tavington's sneer was now frigid.

"Do what you will with her…"

"And after that?" Major Hanger asked.

Tavington laughed slowly and darkly.

"Hang her."


	31. Of Venom and Traitors

**Of Venom and Traitors**

"The Lord General is my father!"

"So sorry to inform you, Lady Cornwallis, but the _Lord General_ is the one who sanctioned your execution."

~Lt. Colonel Banastre Tarleton~

_Two miles outside Camden…._

A steady rain pounded down upon the Dragoons, soaking all to the bone. The rain had started sometime during the late evening and had yet to cease. The call to duty before the sun had even risen was a soggy and gloomy, mess.

Lt. Colonel Tarleton and Major Hanger sat their horses near a dense line of trees. They scanned the horizon every so often, and returned to getting a few minutes rest. The rest of the Dragoons had hidden themselves in various spots surrounding the Lt. Colonel and the Major. Captain Wilkins was discreetly a hands length behind the Major.

"Lt. Colonel?" He nudged his mount closer.

Tarleton turned to look at the Captain.

"Have you seen something?"

The Captain shook his head.

"No sir, but I have _heard_ something." He nodded his head toward the mist covered hill just a quarter mile ahead of them.

"What did it sound like, Captain? Tarleton inquired.

Wilkins eyed the hill for a moment, and then turned his attention back to the Lt. Colonel.

"Horses, sir."

Tarleton nodded.

"And how many did it sound like?"

Captain Wilkins shook his head quickly.

"I cannot be certain, sir. But, Private Williams is hidden just below the hill. I can inquire from him, how many there would be."

Tarleton nodded again.

"Find out, and report back as quickly as possible."

"Yes, sir." Captain Wilkins turned his horse towards the hill, and galloped off.

Silence descended once more and the heavy rain continued to fall.

"Could it be them, Ban?"

Tarleton turned to Major Hanger and grinned.

"Possibly. If it is, we must be ready for them."

Hanger grinned tiredly.

"She should be with them. Our scouts were out early, and informed Colonel Tavington, that Lady Cornwallis was indeed, with the Rebels."

"Earl Haverhill, as well?" Tarleton asked hopefully.

The Major nodded.

"Good," Tarleton sneered coldly. "This is going to be quite an easy mission, and will make the Colonel a very happy man."

"The Lord General will be quite pleased, as well." Major Hanger said happily.

"Of course he will, George! This has not been a particularly happy moment in His Lordship's career. What with his own daughter going over to the Rebels, and then the Earl making haste to join her! I imagine he shall be beyond happy."

"Not to mention, Lady Tavington…"

"If the Lord General, and the Colonel, are happy, then Lady Tavington will be happy. You know well, what she said she would do to her sister if she saw her at the fort. Lady Catherine is even more ruthless then her husband is!"

Hanger snickered loudly.

"Pray tell, Ban!"

Banastre grinned slowly.

"You do know of the Colonel's reputation…"

"Of course."

"Lady Tavington is far more ruthless then her husband is. Considering, she is willing to hang her own sister. Whereas Tavington is rough and vicious, and looks the part, mind you, his lady is wrapped up in silk and satin."

Hanger laughed.

"I see. She is a pretty serpent who is just as deadly as her husband?"

"Indeed she is, George. You would not know she was deadly, until she strikes. Lady Tavington would have made an agreeable Dragoon." Ban smiled at this.

"I noticed that the Colonel made a gift of a rather unique saber to his wife. Is that a wise thing for him to do, considering she is so much like him?"

Tarleton nodded.

"Tav just wants to make sure she is well protected, Hanger."

"But, she is always surrounded by any number of the Dragoons! Usually, Wilkins or Borden is watching her. Tavington asked me this morning, if I would consent to guarding his wife! Why would I entertain such an idea?"

Tarleton glared at him for a second.

"Because, she is the wife of a superiour officer! She is a very beautiful woman. She is the daughter of the _Lord General_. And, it is an honour to be asked to protect Lady Tavington!"

Hanger groaned dejectedly.

"I take it, Banastre, that _you_ have pulled this particular duty?"

"Yes, I have."

Hanger smiled.

"Well, perhaps I should? Lady Tavington seems agreeable enough."

"I recommend it, Hanger." Tarleton winked at him.

A lengthy silence followed this exchange. Several moments later, they heard a horse approaching them.

Captain Wilkins appeared out of the misty rain.

"Well, Captain?" Tarleton leaned forward in his saddle.

Wilkins scowled.

"Private Williams reckoned there were about fifteen or so riders. Perhaps more, but he could not tell rightly."

Tarleton nodded.

"Did you see any of them?"

Wilkins nodded.

"Yes, sir, we did."

Tarleton waited patiently. Wilkins went on quickly.

"Both the Earl and Lady Cornwallis are among the riders. They seem to be making camp near the left side of the hill, just where the creek ends."

"Oh?"

Wilkins nodded once again.

"Yes sir. We only saw the fifteen riders coming along the hill path; they went straight to the camp. Though I did not see any others there, save for a supply wagon and a few pack animals. As I said, sir there may be more hidden in the woods."

Tarleton glanced at Major Hanger.

"I do believe we shall just have to give them a surprise. Hanger, you go with Wilkins and watch the hill path. I want none to try to escape that way. Have Williams and Randall remain where they are. They can cut off their escape that way."

The Major nodded gleefully.

"Ah, a surprise! I do love to give surprises!"

Tarleton sneered wickedly.

"Yes a very nasty surprise. One they will not soon forget." He glanced towards the mist-shrouded hill.

"If they live, that is."

Lady Mona Cornwallis sat just inside the canvas tent; musket laid flat across her lap, and watched the falling rain. She hummed softly to herself, glancing every so often at the others gathered around a small fire pit.

After a moment, she noticed Lord Haverhill walking slowly towards her tent. He seemed truly fascinated with her, but something nagged at her. His attention seemed genuine enough, yet she was unsure whether it was merely the fact that she was Lord Cornwallis daughter, or that she was his daughter _and_ a traitor to King and Country, as well as to her father.

"My lovely Lady Cornwallis!" The Earl bowed deeply before her.

Mona smiled as sweetly as she could, despite her trepidations.

"My lord."

"You are well, I take it?" Haverhill asked.

She nodded tersely.

"As well as can be expected. I am not use to this sort of living, as I can tell you are not, as well."

Haverhill grinned morosely.

"No, of course not. I dare say that this shall soon be remedied."

Mona stared at him.

"Do you really think it will be? We have been hiding for the last several weeks! Colonel Martin is dead, and in the hands of my father, and yet…" She trailed off for a moment. "Yet, you are still of the belief, that all will be well soon."

"Be that as it may…"

Mona waved his words away.

"You are obviously a fool, Haverhill."

The Earl snickered at this.

"Better a living fool, then a dead fool."

"A fool regardless, my Lord Haverhill!" She snapped at him.

"Whichever you would like me to be, Lady Cornwallis. I am entirely at your service."

"Indeed you are."

Haverhill smiled. Mona did not quite understand what is fascination was with her, yet she was secretly glad of his presence. He seemed to understand the situation far more than she did, and knew where they were headed.

"Have the scouts returned yet?" She inquired of the Earl.

He shook his head dramatically.

"Not as of yet. They should have arrived back to camp hours ago, but we have had no word from them."

"That is worrisome. Perhaps they have gone further ahead? You know we are just outside Camden, and that is much too close to Fort Carolina."

Haverhill shifted from foot to foot, and glared steadily at the sky.

She nodded in agreement.

"We are perfectly safe here," Mona said softly. "I doubt my father would send anyone this far from the fort, without sending out scouts first."

The Earl did not seem to agree with this.

"He has been known to do just that, Lady Cornwallis. He most certainly _would_ send them this far!"

Mona grinned.

"He might send my dear older sister's husband…"

"Tavington?"

"Yes, but that would not be practical right now."

Haverhill raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Ah yes, he died at Cowpens, true?"

Mona nodded, and then smiled coolly.

"Yes, he most certainly did die at Cowpens. By Colonel Martin's own hand…"

Haverhill cocked his head to the side.

"And?"

"He is very much alive still."

"You are certain about this information?"

"I have my own scouts who have been bringing me information on both Tavington, and my sister. Need I remain you, Lord Haverhill, that your wife is at the fort, as well? She is in the clutches of my sister's husband, as well as his fellow Colonel, Tarleton."

Haverhill's face turned a deep purple.

"She would not dare to be unfaithful to me!" He sputtered.

Mona laughed coldly.

"Oh, she would, and she has. My illustrious brother-in-law is quite the charming rogue, but he is so bewitched by my sister, that he has not looked at your wife. Lt. Colonel Tarleton though, has no scruples, or a wife, to curtail his behavior. Your wife, Earl, has most likely been bedded numerous times by him."

Earl Haverhill looked as if he could kill at that moment. The look changed abruptly, though.

The sound of approaching horses could be heard not far away.

"Oh good, the scouts have returned." Haverhill smiled.

Once again, his mood changed considerably, as they both heard one of their fellow patriots yelling frantically.

"The British!"

Mona jumped up from the cot she had been sitting on, checked to make certain her musket was ready, and raced out of the tent towards the commotion.

As she reached the edge of their camp, what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

Banastre Tarleton, along with more than thirty dragoons had descended upon the camp. When he spotted Mona standing just inside the clearing, a slow cold smile curled at his lips.

"Lady Cornwallis…" He called to her.

She simply stared silently at him.

When she did not reply, he dismounted from his horse, and walked towards her. Though armed with a musket, she seemed to have forgotten she still held it.

"I do believe, lady, I shall now relieve you of this weapon. It is of no use to you now." He said as he removed the musket from her shaking hands. Still, she did not say anything to him.

He chuckled softly at her lack of response.

"Would seem that your voice has left you, my lady." He chuckled again. "Not that it matters, since nothing you shall say will less your fate."

Mona did not reply to this. She had known the situation was lost the moment they came this close to Fort Carolina. Would her father have sent his other butcher? Somehow she did not quite believe that he would have.

Tarleton inclined his head towards her and smiled slowly.

"No, your father did not send me."

He waited for her to say something to this. When she did not, he continued.

"Colonel Tavington wants you taken care of just as much as your father does. Sadly for you…"

Mona cut him off in mid sentence.

"The Lord General is my father!"

Tarleton laughed coldly at her sudden outburst.

"So sorry to inform you, Lady Cornwallis, but the _Lord General_ is the one who sanctioned your execution."

Mona's whole world seemed to have crashed down around her at his words. How could this be happening? Her own father had sentenced her to death?

"Now," Tarleton reached out to take her by the arm. "If you please come along nicely, there shant be any trouble for you. Though once we reach Fort Carolina, I cannot assume to know what will happen."

"My sister…" Mona rasped.

Colonel Tarleton sneered hatefully at her.

"Is of no concern of yours."

"But Colonel…"

"You are a traitor; therefore you shall die a traitor's death."

"At Fort Carolina?" She asked quietly.

Tarleton looked down at her with a dark and deadly glare on his handsome face.

"Fort Carolina? Oh no, my lady, I never said _you_ were going to Fort Carolina…"

"But, you said when we reach the fort…" Mona said desperately.

Again, he glared darkly at her.

"But Colonel…" She started.

"Yes, I did state that you would be going to the fort, however, I never said you would be going there a_live."_

And with that, Mona knew she had very little time left in this world.

All because of her darling older _sister._


	32. Mercy Fallen On Deaf Ears

**Mercy Fallen On Deaf Ears**

"Mercy is the gift of the Gods. It is not given to further man's ambitions, nor is it given to cleanse the soul. Mercy given of the Gods is for the delight of the noble and the pious, for which they then bestow upon those they would murder. For what crime commands such forgiveness? What hideous sin would one need such a gift? One of treason to your King and to your Country. You are a traitor, and the mercy you seek will surely fall on deaf ears."

~Anonymous, circa 1774~

~ct~ct~ct~ct~ct~ct~

Several days had passed since the British had raided the Rebel camp. The mood inside Fort Carolina was subdued and somber; all knew the reason behind such silence.

Lt. Colonel Banastre Tarleton had hung Lady Mona Cornwallis for treason at the Rebel camp. Some suspected he had gone beyond this, having raped her moments before she had swung from the tree. Yet no one questioned Tarleton's tactics, nor did they mention them in his presence. He was as feared as was Colonel Tavington. Such stupidity would have been rewarded with a noose.

With Lady Cornwallis' body securely in a supply wagon, the Dragoons began their march back to the Fort. Along the way, Earl Haverhill was hanged. When Tarleton was satisfied that Haverhill was dead, his body was flung into the same supply wagon as Lady Cornwallis.

Neither was shown mercy, as all who knew the Lt. Colonel, understood he would show none. Mercy was for those repented of their ways, and came back into the fold. Lady Cornwallis and Earl Haverhill deserved nothing but a slow death. Tarleton gave them that willingly. They were not good enough for his mercy.

Many of the Dragoons reported later, that both had pleaded and begged for mercy. Both knew Tarleton well, and would have known none would be given. Yet, at the moment of their deaths, they had forgotten that Tarleton, like Tavington, was known for showing no quarter to the enemy. Memory was slow to catch up when one was going to their death.

The rain that had started early the evening before the raid, continued to fall during their march back to the fort. Once there, Tarleton reported first, to the Lord General, then to Colonel Tavington. Both men seemed pleased by what he had to tell them, though Earl Cornwallis looked upset, as well. Tarleton could not blame him, being as he had sanctioned his own child to hang, but he also understood that it had been necessary. He could not have his own daughter going over to the Rebel cause. It was an influence he just could not risk happening again.

Colonel Tavington sat at his desk; a map spread open upon it. Banastre Tarleton sat in a chair across from the Colonel, and waited for the man to say something. The seconds ticked by with the old clock over the fireplace. Still, Tavington said nothing.

"Will?" Tarleton ventured.

Tavington grunted in frustration.

"What, Ban?"

"You have hardly said a word since I returned! Pray tell, what bothers you?"

Another grunt followed this.

Banastre sighed heavily.

"Really, Will, you surely cannot say that the death of Lady Cornwallis has you upset."

The Colonel grinned faintly.

"That would be preposterous, Ban! Her death means nothing to me."

"Well what could be bothering you?" Tarleton leaned forward in his chair. "Is something wrong between you and Lady Tavington?"

At this, Tavington looked up at his friend. For a moment, Ban thought perhaps he had been right. Something had happened between them.

"Absolutely not! We have never been closer!" Tavington hissed.

Tarleton shook his head.

"Well, if you are just going to sit there and brood about it…"

"I am not brooding, Ban! I am simply trying to figure out a way, to keep my wife's _other_ sister from marrying the wrong man!"

Tarleton sat back and smirked slightly.

"Who is the wrong man, Will?"

A look of seething disgust crept over Tavington's face.

"The Lord General's lapdog."

"O'Hara? Which sister is empty headed enough to want to marry him?"

"Sarah. She is the third Cornwallis daughter."

"She was married to Lord Eldridge, if I am not mistaken." Banastre said.

William nodded.

"Yes, she was. He made her a widow last year, after being killed in battle."

"And she has set her heart on O'Hara?"

"O'Hara has his heart set on her, as well. He has been courting her for the last eight months…"

"We somehow did not know of this? Honestly, I am surprised it had not made it round the fort by now!"

William grinned.

"The whores have not been talking about it? Why that is hard to believe! Surely, the doxies would have been heartbroken when they learned of the General's new lust interest!"

Both men laughed heartily at this. They had no doubt, that the General's lack of visiting the camp whores had put a bind on many of them. The fact that he was apparently going to marry the daughter of the Lord General, did not improve their lot any.

"When is the happy occasion?" Ban inquired.

"A fortnight from now. Catherine wants me to find a way to rid Sarah of this foolish notion."

"What of the Lord General? Does he approve of it?"

William sighed and nodded.

"Yes, which is most unfortunate. I have yet to come up with any useable plan…"

Tarleton thought for a moment. A slow, cold smile curled at his lips.

"We can employee the camp doxies to help. For a bit of tumble and some coin, they will do anything we ask of them."

"Oh?" William leaned forward in his chair.

Banastre's smile widened.

"We can have them say the General has been visiting them…"

"Lady Eldridge will not believe that…"

"She will, if the whores say he has been there, when he has stated he was somewhere else. For instance, when he said he was getting myself and hanger out of our little scrap in Camden, he was in fact, visiting Mary, Lucy or Kate."

"Will they help us?" Tavington seemed unsure of this.

Ban laughed softly.

"Leave them to me, my friend. You give them the coin, and I will give them a tumble. For both, they would do just about anything."

Tavington still looked unsure.

"You are certain of this? I want no problems, Ban."

"What could possibly go wrong? The camp whores would do anything for both of us! I hear we have become gods to them!"

William grinned.

"I have not visited them since I came here with Catherine. I have no need to do so. I have a wife who fulfills my every need…"

"Oh?" Ban snickered softly.

"And, I do believe Catherine may be with child now, so I want nothing to go wrong. Her whore of a younger sister being hung for treason was enough of an upset for her. Another marrying that fool of a General, would cause far too many upsets for my liking."

"When will you know for certain, that Catherine is with child?"

"She has not bled for a couple months now. She is to see the midwife tomorrow to be certain."

Ban nodded in mock understanding. He had no children himself, at least, none that he knew of. He would be genuinely happy for the Colonel and Catherine, but he did not understand the need for children so soon. He did however; understand William's need for an heir. If he were to rebuild the family fortune and the name, he would need an heir worthy to help in that endeavour.

Not wishing to continue this particular conversation, Tarleton quickly returned to Catherine's sister's impending marriage to General O'Hara. Much to William's disgust.

"Need we return to this dreary subject again, Banastre? I thought we had the matter well in hand?"

"Fine, has Doctor Harris spoken with you or Catherine since you came back?"

William nodded slightly.

"Indeed he has. I expect he spoke with you, as well?"

"Not long after we returned to the fort. Did he tell you about…"

William held up his hand to silence Banastre.

"Yes, he did."

Ban nodded in understanding.

"When do you believe it will happen, Will?"

William shrugged.

"I cannot be certain, but sometime within the month. Harris said we would know when it did."

"Will Catherine have a command then?" Ban raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Ban, she will."

"Surely not the Green Dragoons!" Tarleton seemed horrified at the very thought.

William laughed.

"No, of course not! She will have the command of her own Dragoons."

"Which ones?"

"The Black Dragoons." William said stoically.

Banastre's mouth came open in surprise.

"They are the bloodiest Dragoons in the British Legions! Are you sure she will be able to handle them? The Green Dragoons are nothing like them!"

"Catherine can handle them. This is, after all, not her first time commanding them. In fact, " He tilted his head slightly, "She never relinquished her command."

Ban considered this for a moment.

"Yes, but is there not a Colonel to lead them?"

William shook his head.

"No. There never has been one. Catherine has been their Lt. Colonel since she was old enough to wield a saber."

"But…the Lord General…" Banastre sputtered.

"Created the Black Dragoons just for her sole use. One can safely say, she has no need of the Green Dragoons protection."

Ban stared at him.

"You mean, they are _here_ at the fort?"

"Yes."

"I take it they do not wear the same uniform we do?"

"No, of course they do not. As their name implies, they wear _black_."

"I have not seen any of them at Fort Carolina." Ban remarked.

"Oh, but you have. You just do not know that you have. They dress as normal British soldiers. They know to blend in well…to not be seen. But when they strike, they are deadly."

Tarleton grinned slowly.

"They are the elite killers then?"

"They are." Tavington said passively. "As I said, when they strike, they are deadly. They blend in so that none know who they are, or when they will strike."

"Yes, but I have not seen them in battles! I have yet to hear of them in this war, Will!"

William picked up his glass of whiskey twirling it ever so slightly. He watched the amber coloured liquid dance around in the glass for a moment, then took a long drink. When he had finished, he looked at Banastre, who had poured himself another whiskey, and was savouring it.

"You will never hear of them in _this_ particular war, Ban."

"Too elite for us to use? As if we Green Dragoons are but pitiful cousins!"

William smiled.

"We are not pitiful cousins! We _are_ the elite in this war! It is the next one, which the Black Dragoons will appear. You will see them at that time, and not before. And, when that comes to pass, Catherine will be at the head of their legion."

Ban snickered softly into his glass.

"Commanded by a woman! You approve of this? What if she is with child? Will she still lead them?"

William shook his head.

"Of course not. I will not have my pregnant wife leading a charge into battle when she is carrying my child! That would be utterly foolish of me to allow."

Banastre laughed.

"You know Catherine will put up a fight over that. She is not one to take to doing nothing, lightly."

"I know she will, but I am her husband, and she knows to obey when it comes to such matters. She will see reason."

Banastre studied his glass for a moment.

"This war…"

"We will lose, of course." William stated flatly.

"Yes, I am aware of that. I did not mean the one we are fighting now. The one to follow what will happen in this month."

William glanced out the long window of his study. When Doctor Harris had explained it to him and Catherine, he had not allowed it to bother him. Nevertheless, when Tarleton mentioned it, it had slowly crept along his spine. It chilled him to the bone.

"We will fight, of course." William said.

Ban nodded in agreement.

"Oh I know. But what Harris said about the war we are fighting now…"

The Colonel stood up from his chair, stretched, and walked around his desk to the window. He stared out into the darkness. The rain came down in sheets, lightning lit the sky briefly, and thunder rumbled overhead. After a moment, he turned back to Ban, a frigid smile tugged at his lips.

"What did he mean, Will? About the end of this one, and the beginning of the next?"

The frigid smile grew colder.

"It will be…" Tavington's demeanour had darkened considerably.

"You mean…"

Tavington's smile was now like ice.

"Britain will not have lost."

"If so, then that would mean…" A slow deadly look crept across Tarleton's face.

"Yes?"

"But we have already surrendered…"

Tavington nodded.

"It will be as if Yorktown had never happened."

Tarleton smiled coldly.

"No mercy?"

A loud clap of thunder shook the mansion to its very foundation.

"Absolutely no mercy." Tavington snarled.

Yet another rumble of thunder shook the mansion.

The Black Dragoons had been called to duty once again.

The Rebels would not know what hit them.


End file.
